


Brush Strokes

by Goladyvols



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: This is an AU story where Waverly is an artist/masseuse. The girls meet for a night then fate throws them back together.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 352
Kudos: 529





	1. Pleasant Surprise

Hello and welcome to Brush Strokes. I will be with you in just a second.” Waverly wrapped bubble paper around the painting and put it in a bag.

“Thank you so much for the beautiful piece.”

“Of course, here’s my card if you need anything else.” Waverly smiled and opened the door for the pleased woman. She loved seeing people so happy with her paintings. It started as just a hobby but recently turned into more. She loved to paint the female form, in all its glory, big or small she loved them all. Drawing her thoughts away from her next project, she turned the lock, put up the closed sign and walked back into the small waiting area, finally looking at her client. She nearly swallowed her tongue as she took in the red hair, pale skin and very pregnant belly. She studied the side profile as the woman stared at one of her paintings. She reminded Waverly of someone she had met but she knew this could not be her. “Hi, I’m Waverly, how are you feeling?” She stuck her hand out waiting for the other woman to accept her handshake. “Is everything alright?”

“I know who you are.”

Jesus this was the woman she had met. She had visited Chrissy and they had gone out to a club and Waverly had met this beautiful woman. “Nicole? What are you doing here? I’m a little confused. Is that mine?” She tried to make light of the serious moment, hoping for a dimpled smile but none came. “I’m sorry that was truly not in good taste. What brings you here, Nicole, as in Purgatory, not necessarily my studio?”

“Well, I came to visit someone very dear to me and he told me, after we had caught up and I woke up the next morning, that he had gotten me a massage with Purgatory’s finest.”

Waverly felt the knot of jealousy twist in her gut, was this mystery man the father of her baby? She had no right to feel any certain way when they had shared one night together. Granted, it had been an excellent night and very memorable she knew it was foolish. “So, if you’re ready you can follow me and get undressed. I’ll come back when I know you’re ready. Undress and lay on your back. I’ll tap on the door before I come back in.” Waverly closed the door, trying to collect herself with deep breaths. What the hell was she going to do? She had worked on attractive clients, but this was on a whole different level. She had spent the night with Nicole and the things they did that night still made her wet. She was wounded, that much was obvious, but she was also strong. Waverly closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door she had to get control of herself.

“I’m ready.”

The two breathy words made Waverly’s heart beat faster. Taking one final deep breath, she walked back into the room. Dimming the lights, she walked over to the dock for her phone, selecting some light music before sitting it down and filling the room with the soft sounds. Keeping her back to the beautiful redhead, she removed her rings and pulled her hair back into a loose bun. She applied foam disinfectant to her hands and pulled a bottle of massage oil from the shelf, squirting some in a small container. She realized she was out of things to do and closed her eyes before she turned around. “Are you comfortable? Are you cold? Do you need anything before we start?” Jesus Christ, Waverly, get your act together.

“Everything is fine. Just a little out of my comfort zone and being this fat is not helping.”

“Nonsense, you’re beautiful. There’s nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman.” Did she really say that out loud?

“Thank you. That’s so nice to hear.”

Waverly finally had the nerve to meet Nicole’s eyes and seeing the sad brown orbs made her want to do stupid things, but she tried to remain professional. “You’re welcome.” So apparently this mystery man wasn’t big on complimenting her. She deserved to be complimented and pampered. Men were pretty much useless. Snap out of it, Waverly, and do your job. “I’m going to start with your head and neck, but you will remain covered at all times. If anything doesn’t feel good just let me know. If you need a break, also let me know. This is all for you so please be vocal.” Be vocal? Hopefully, that wasn’t misunderstood because if Nicole got vocal, Waverly knew she would end up a puddle on the floor. “Are you ready?” Seeing the small nod, she walked to the top of the table, having to adjust the table for Nicole’s height. She looked down at the beautiful woman and wondered how she would get through this. “Your neck and shoulders hold the most tension in your body, so I always try to start there with my pregnancy massages. I want you to be able to relax and enjoy this.” Her mind went to another time with the woman. _‘You’re so beautiful I want to make you feel so good. I want to hear you moan as I touch you and I especially want to feel how wet you are.’_

Brown eyes were staring up at her and she worried she had said some of those same words out loud. Clearing her throat, she continued her talk. “Just shut off your mind and relax.”

Waverly rotated between rubbing her scalp down the sides of her neck and across her deltoids. Nicole was very tense, but this was normal for a pregnant woman. The strains on their bodies made it easy to understand why they were full of tension. Running her fingers through the soft red strands, she let her eyes trail over the features of her beautiful face. It probably wasn’t helping that her masseuse knew intimate secrets about her body either. She could finally feel the beginnings of Nicole starting to relax and moved her hands down to rub across her subclavian area across her pectorals which produced a small moan. She already knew Nicole’s breasts were sensitive, but pregnancy usually made them even more so. She didn’t spend much time rubbing that area, but she could definitely see the change in her breasts, they were bigger. Eyes away from her breasts Waverly; she is a client correction she is a pregnant client and she deserves to feel good and not be ogled. Her fingers skated to safer territory as she rubbed across her left shoulder massaging her bicep before lifting her arm to massage her tri-cep. Waverly felt the muscles tighten as she palmed the taut skin. “Relax honey.” She knew the pet name was inappropriate, but it had slipped from her lips with ease. She could feel Nicole’s eyes on her, but she could not bring herself to meet the soft brown orbs. Waverly massaged the tight forearm, making sure to relax the flexors and extensors as she traveled to the tips of the redhead’s long slender fingers. She took the chance to look at Nicole’s face and luckily her eyes were closed. Greedily her eyes took in the soft features, the long dark lashes resting against her porcelain cheeks down to those full lips that had haunted her dreams for months. She clenched her fingers around the delicate bones of Nicole’s wrist surprised when she heard a soft moan. “Did I hurt you? Is that too much pressure?”

“No, everything feels so good.”

Waverly pulled her eyes away from the pink lips to see Nicole staring at her. She could feel her cheeks growing red, knowing she had been caught. Quickly she looked away trying to play off the moment. “Pregnant women have twenty percent more blood in their bodies to help nourish them and the baby. Did you know that?” Seeing the small negative shake of Nicole’s head, she decided to just keep her hands active without her mouth adding to it. Placing Nicole’s hand back down on the table, she moved to her right shoulder repeating the process on the right side. Taking her time, she was thankful this was her only massage today. Picking up Nicole’s right hand, she used her thumbs to rub circles across her palm and fingers, squeezing gently. Waverly felt the slender fingers close on hers and jerked her gaze to Nicole’s face seeing her eyes closed and her teeth biting her lower lip. She was so beautiful, and Waverly wanted to do and say so many things, but she had to be professional. She had to put distance between their faces, so she moved to the end of the table to work on her feet. “Are you still feeling alright? Has everything been okay?”

“Y..Yes.”

Waverly could hear the tremor in Nicole’s voice but focused back on her work. Taking care to not rub her thumbs too hard, she glided up her heel, across her arch and massaged under the pad of her toes. “Is this too much or is this good?”

“Could you go a little deeper on my heel and arch? I’m having a lot of pain in my feet.”

Waverly could only hear the words ‘Could you go a little deeper’ and her mind drifted off again. _‘God baby, yes, that’s so deep. You feel so good inside me.’_ Waverly cleared her throat and started to ramble, “I have to be careful to avoid your medial malleolus. Sorry, your ankle, this is where the reflex to your uterus and cervix are. I do not want to cause pre-term labor. Umm Nicole, how far along are you if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m almost nine months.”

Waverly looked up to see Nicole watching her. She could not figure out if it were to gauge her reaction or if it was only a coincidence. She tried to remain aloof even when her brain was screaming that Nicole had been pregnant when they slept together. Technically, there had not been much sleeping at all, but that was beside the point. There had been no signs of pregnancy and she certainly had not been showing. Waverly fell into silence and focused on what she was here to do. Moving from one foot to the other, she applied more pressure to help with the pain Nicole said she was having. Waverly spent extra time performing foot pumps, lymphatic pumps and figure eights to help reduce the edema and soreness she knew Nicole was having. She rearranged the sheet and moved up the shapely calf and thigh muscles. Apparently, Nicole still did her workouts judging from the taut muscles she felt under her fingers. Her knuckles pushed into the outside of the pale right thigh and moved across to the inner thigh. The skin there was so soft, and she switched to her fingertips instead of using her knuckles. Running down the inside of Nicole’s thigh, Waverly thought she heard a whimper, but she was afraid it may have been her own. She rubbed the sensitive area for several more minutes, then pulled the sheet back into place to cover her right leg. Moving to the other side of the table, she avoided looking at Nicole’s face and repeated the process of pulling the sheet up and tucking it in to make sure everything else was covered. Her eyes immediately found the birthmark at the top of her inner thigh and gulped. Waverly had spent an obscene amount of time, that wonderful night, tracing the mark with her tongue and seeing it again was making her mouth water. Thankfully, her hands were still moving while she stared at the delicious skin. Her fingers traced over Nicole’s calf and moved up to her thigh, her knuckles digging into the outer flesh but changing over to fingertips as she reached the soft inner flesh. Waverly spread her fingers across the pale skin and her thumb brushed over the small birthmark. This time, she definitely heard a whimper and knew it had come from Nicole. Her brain obviously was not connected to her fingers, at this moment, and her thumb skirted over the small mark again, running along the edge of the thin sheet tucked between Nicole’s legs. Waverly could feel the heat coming through the sheet and wanted nothing more than to cup her center and feel how wet she was. Her fingers clenched around the top of Nicole’s thigh and the ragged sound she heard was like music to her ears. God, she wanted to worship this beautiful body. She could not keep herself from looking into the redhead’s face any longer and the hungry brown eyes were watching her. Waverly could not look away from the deep brown orbs that were hooded with arousal. She had hoped to relax Nicole but seeing the hungry look in those eyes was almost too much to handle. She brushed her fingers over the tight quadriceps and saw the tilt of Nicole’s hips and knew she had to reign it in. Grabbing the sheet, she covered her legs back up and took a deep breath. This next part would be such a huge test for her, well it seemed it would be a test for them both.

“I’m going to place an extra sheet across your chest to keep you covered as I pull the original sheet down to uncover your belly.”

Waverly turned to grab the sheet and spread it across Nicole’s chest. She made sure it was unfolded enough so if the bottom one caused it to move, she would still be covered. Slowly she pulled the bottom sheet down while holding the top one in place. Waverly stared as the full belly completely came into view, not knowing if she wanted to kiss it or weep from the sheer beauty of it. So, Waverly did what she always did; she blurted things out.

“Your body produces the relaxin hormone that relaxes the ligaments in the pelvis, preparing it for birth and softens and widens the cervix. It can also cause lots of pain in the third trimester. The female body is utterly amazing during pregnancy.”

“I did my reading, but I never saw that in my books. Well, I didn’t really finish reading most of them either. Is knowing all this part of your job or just something that interests you? Or do you have children of your own?”

Waverly stopped the fidgeting and pulled her eyes from the beautiful belly, “We learned the basics of pregnancy and how it affects the female body. I have studied and learned different things through the years to help my clients.” Chuckling she added, “No, I do not have any children.”

Waverly had to look away from the intense brown gaze of Nicole’s. She felt a little embarrassed that she knew Nicole’s body and just how to touch her to bring the most beautiful reactions, but she knew nothing else about her. If she was married or was she pregnant by this mystery man from Purgatory? She wanted to know what her favorite food was, her best childhood memory and her favorite color. But, most of all she wanted to know if their one fleeting night had meant the same to her as it had to Waverly. Months had passed since their beautiful night and she had not been able to get her out of her head or even go on a date with anyone. She had felt ridiculous until today when her beautiful redhead was standing right in front of her. Waverly was never one to believe in coincidence, there was always a reason for everything. She had to pull herself from her thoughts and focus back on the job at hand. Making sure the sheets were tucked under her belly and her boobs, Waverly was ready to start on Nicole’s very round belly.

“I’m going to rub your belly clockwise to work with the natural flow of your digestive system. I will also gently go over your ribs, from the diaphragm to the zyphoid process- which is the end of the sternum. Please tell me if anything is uncomfortable.”

Waverly dipped her fingers into the container, gathering a good bit of oil before she started at Nicole’s belly button and ran clockwise over the mound of her baby. Her mind drifted to a daydream of Nicole being hers and this was their baby. She pampered her every night, rubbing her feet and her belly. Her eyes involuntarily closed at the thoughts as her fingers rubbed and kneaded the tight mound. The nightly massages would always lead to many orgasms for them both. The thought of giving Nicole an orgasm again had her sweating, she wanted nothing more at this moment. Her breathing grew labored and she just realized how wet her panties actually were. Waverly knew she was on thin ice, but her fingers and her body had a mind of their own. The ragged sound from the top of the table had her eyes shooting open and she realized where her fingers had drifted. She jerked her hand away from the very full breast and almost screamed before she pulled herself together, well as together as she could.

“Jesus Christ, Nicole, I am so sorry. This is so unprofessional. I have no words or any explanation that would excuse this kind of behavior from me. I understand if you need to report me. Again, I am so deeply sorry.”

Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes and saw the same hungry look as before. “Nicole, I’m so sorry. Will you please say something?”

Instead of the words Waverly was hoping and asking for she was met with another ragged moan. “Nicole?”

“Please, put your hands back on me. I need to feel them.”

Waverly could not believe what she had just heard. Or did she really hear it? Her imagination was playing tricks on her again; that had to be it. Her eyes followed over the beautiful belly, across the full breasts, up the arched neck and focused on the plump lips she wanted to kiss.

“Waverly please.”

Waverly stood rooted to the spot and dragged her eyes away from the lips she had just watched form those two words. She could see the deep red of flushed cheeks and heard another small whimper. Moving back to the side of the table, she could see Nicole had her fingers clenched tightly in the foam mattress and her eyes were squeezed shut. Waverly could not stop her fingers from reaching out to run up the shapely thigh. She wanted to feel her soft skin and touch her birthmark. Tugging the sheet, covering her legs, up and to the side the little mark was visible again and she ran her fingers across it. Waverly watched as Nicole arched her hips off the table seeking something more. The sheet shifted and Waverly caught a glimpse of wet glistening lips.

“Nicole.”

The moan that filled the room had Waverly pressing against the table for support. This moment, this whole experience was almost too much to stand. Almost. Waverly curled her fingers into the soft skin of Nicole’s upper thigh, her thumb skirting over the mesmerizing mark as she followed the skin to the vee of her thighs.

“God, you feel so good. I thought you were beautiful before but now it’s unbelievable. I have thought about you so many times since that night and to have you here is surreal. I feel like I am dreaming, but I know you’re really here. I can hear you, feel you and smell you.” Waverly heard the sharp intake of Nicole’s breath and locked her eyes back with the chocolate ones. She watched as Nicole’s hand grabbed hers and brought it back to the breast she had been kneading as she daydreamed. When she had told herself Nicole’s breasts were bigger it was an understatement. The full mound was twice as big as her hand and apparently twice as sensitive as she remembered, judging from the raw sounds coming from her throat.

“I haven’t been touched in so long. The night we shared was the last time anyone has touched me. I have missed it so much. Please, Waverly, I’m so close.”

Waverly’s eyes widened at the declaration from Nicole. What about the man she was here to see or the father of her baby? Why had no one touched her in months? The thought made her feel good even if it confused her too. She heard the hitch in Nicole’s breathing and the fingers of one hand moved to pinch the pink nipple as the fingers of her other hand clenched around the top of Nicole’s thigh. Waverly ran her fingernail over the very tight bud of the pink nipple and brushed her pointer finger over the wet lips of Nicole’s pussy. The beautiful sound from Nicole exploded off the walls of the small room and had Waverly wanting to taste all the pale skin in front of her. She closed her eyes, breathing in the musky smell of arousal. God, this woman had her wrecked again.

“I need to get dressed. Can you please go?”

Waverly snapped out of the dazed happiness when she heard the quiet whispered words. What was going on? Why did Nicole want her to leave? Taking one final look at her face, Waverly walked out of the room. She paced and worried as she waited for Nicole to come out of the room. Had she done something to hurt her or something she didn’t want? Jesus, this had gone downhill very quickly, from feeling so good to being asked to go. She heard the door click open and walked towards Nicole, “Please, tell me what happened. Did I hurt you?”

“I have to go.”

Waverly stared at the back of Nicole’s head as she walked through the door, closing it, she had no clue what had just happened, but this would not be the end of it.


	2. Is That A Vagina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the experience from Nicole's POV. A lot going on in that pregnant head of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character is brought up briefly but it's also a minor character death, one in the same. A little glimpse at Nicole's life.

Nicole Haught walked into the small studio. She had not been to Purgatory in years, but she had recently decided to move back. She had grown up, one town over, but visited frequently with her friend Chrissy Nedley. They had known each other since childhood and her dad Sheriff Randy Nedley, always treated her like his own. Nicole did not have any family and after losing her closest friend, she needed to be close to people she loved. She heard the voice welcoming her. Could it be the same one that had haunted her dreams? She looked around for confirmation but could not see her face just her hair. Nicole listened to the conversation between the two women and she knew this was the woman she had spent that very memorable night with five months ago. She never really believed in coincidences so Chrissy and Randy must be up to something with this plan. Nicole tried to calm herself with deep breaths as she waited for the woman to join her. Trying to distract herself, she studied the paintings on the walls, they were really good. Wait was that a vagina front and center in this one?

“Hi, I’m Waverly, how are you feeling?”

Nicole wanted to turn around immediately but she was transfixed on the painting now that the secret object had been revealed as a vagina.

“Is everything alright?”

Nicole did not want her to think she was being rude or that anything was wrong. “I know who you are.” She saw the shocked expression written across Waverly’s features. She probably assumed, just like Nicole, that they would never see each other again-yet here they were.

“Nicole? What are you doing here? I’m a little confused. Is that mine?”

Nicole knew she was trying to be light-hearted but a laugh or a smile was not coming to her right now.

“I’m sorry that was truly not in good taste. What brings you here, Nicole, as in Purgatory, not necessarily my studio?”

“Well, I came to visit someone very dear to me and he told me, after we had caught up and I woke up the next morning, that he had gotten me a massage with Purgatory’s finest.” Nicole watched as the features of Waverly’s face changed into an expression, she was not sure of what it meant. The look was gone so quickly, she did not have long to dwell on it. She watched as the petite woman whirled around and headed down the hall.

“So, if you’re ready you can follow me and get undressed. I will come back when I know you’re ready. Undress and lay on your back. I’ll tap on the door before I come back in.”

Nicole stood, staring at the closed door, wondering what she had said wrong. This was already awkward enough she had not meant to make matters worse. The shock of realizing this was the woman she had spent one of the most eye-opening nights with had thrown her for a loop. She undressed robotically, her mind floating back to that night. It had been five months, but the feeling of Waverly’s small but strong hands still haunted her thoughts daily. She had never kissed a woman much less let one do the things Waverly had done to her. It had been a night she would never forget but right now she had to worry about those hands on her again. She picked up her discarded clothes and placed them in the chair beside the door. The mirror covering the door stopped her as she stared at her reflection. What would Waverly think of her pregnant body? Shaking her head, she walked to the massage table climbed up, covered herself with the sheet and breathed, “I’m ready.”

Nicole watched Waverly walk back into the room. She dimmed the lights, walked over to the dock for her phone, chose some light music before sitting it down and filling the room with the soft sounds. Nicole noticed how she kept her back turned as she removed her rings and pulled her hair back into a loose bun. Was this her normal routine or was she not ready to face her? Finally, she saw her apply foam disinfectant to her hands and pull a bottle of massage oil from the shelf, squirting some in a small container right before she turned around.

“Are you comfortable? Are you cold? Do you need anything before we start?”

The nervous rambling made Nicole feel a little more at ease. “Everything is fine. Just a little out of my comfort zone and being this fat is not helping.”

“Nonsense, you’re beautiful. There’s nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman.”

Nicole saw the look on Waverly’s face, her cheeks were bright red as if she had not meant to say what she had. “Thank you. That’s so nice to hear.”

Brown eyes connected with hazel ones at the shared moment. Nicole hoped the sadness and loneliness were not shining through in her eyes, but she knew better. It had been seven months since she had lost her best friend, Perry, who was also the gay father of her baby. They had made a pact a very long time ago and agreed if they both were single by their twenty eighth birthdays, they would have a child together. Well, it had happened then seven months ago a drunk driver had taken it all away.

“I’m going to start with your head and neck, but you will remain covered at all times. If anything does not feel good just let me know. If you need a break, also let me know. This is all for you so please be vocal.”

Nicole’s mind went to another time she had been vocal. The night she had met a stranger in a club, danced with her, dragged her into the bathroom and said, _‘I want you to fuck me until I scream.’_

“Are you ready?”

Nicole jumped at the three words from Waverly and slowly nodded her head. Watching as the other woman moved to the top of the bed.

“Your neck and shoulders hold the most tension in your body, so I always try to start there with my pregnancy massages. I want you to be able to relax and enjoy this.”

Nicole studied Waverly’s face she had tried to put the professional mask back on, but something was written across her features and her cheeks were red again. Their eyes met and held.

“Just shut off your mind and relax.”

Nicole tried to do as Waverly requested. The firm hands rotated between rubbing her scalp down the sides of her neck and across her shoulders. Nicole could feel the tension in her body and tried to settle herself. Feeling the strong fingers run through her hair, she let her eyes close. Nicole could finally feel herself starting to relax as the hands traveled from her shoulders across her chest. The motions caused a small moan. She knew it was not a secret, to Waverly, that her breasts were sensitive, but pregnancy had made them even more so. Did Waverly see the change in her breasts, that they were bigger? Those talented fingers skated across her left shoulder massaging her bicep before lifting her arm to massage down her tight muscles.

“Relax honey.”

Nicole knew that was not an appropriate word for her masseuse to be using but she liked the way it sounded. She wanted the hazel eyes to meet hers, but they were too engrossed in the muscles of her arm. The firm touch moved down her arm, spreading all the way to her fingertips. She felt every part of her fingers relaxing and she closed her eyes. Waverly’s fingers kneaded her palm, running back around the delicate bones of her wrist. Nicole felt the clench of fingers around her skin and a memory flooded in _‘Hold my wrists tighter and fuck me from behind. I want to feel your body pressed against my back.’_ A soft moan escaped.

“Did I hurt you? Is that too much pressure?”

“No, everything feels so good.”

Nicole caught Waverly staring at her lips. She watched as her eyes darkened and her cheeks grew red. They both were feeling torn between their attraction and fighting it.

“Pregnant women have twenty percent more blood in their bodies to help nourish them and the baby. Did you know that?”

Nicole shook her head, realizing that Waverly’s knowledge grew the more nervous she got. It was cute and she wanted to laugh but she did not want to hurt her feelings either. She needed to try harder to shut off her mind and enjoy the hands moving along her shoulder. She felt the smooth fingers run from the top of her shoulder to her elbow and back up. The strong hands made her feel safe but more than that they were making her aroused. Nicole felt Waverly pick up her right hand, as she used her thumbs to rub circles across her palm and fingers, squeezing gently. The involuntary moan escaped her throat and her fingers closed on the smaller pair. She heard the air suck in through Waverly’s nose and she willed her eyes to stay closed, her teeth biting her lower lip to keep from begging Waverly to take her right here, right now.

“Are you okay? Are you still feeling alright? Has everything been okay?”

“Y..Yes.” Nicole heard the tremor in her own voice and hoped that it was not as evident to Waverly, but she knew it was. She tried to gather herself, but she could smell the light perfume that she had tried to find after their night and her breathing picked up again. Nicole had not even realized Waverly had changed locations until she felt the warm, slick hands close around her foot. Her heel, arch and the pad under her toes were treated to a firm pressure and she moaned again.

“Is this too much or is this good?”

“Could you go a little deeper on my heel and arch? I’m having a lot of pain in my feet.” Nicole felt her cheeks grow red, more from arousal than embarrassment as she remembered her own words _‘God baby, yes, that’s so deep. You feel so good inside me.’_ She heard Waverly clear her throat and wondered if her mind had gone there too.

“I have to be careful to avoid your medial malleolus. Sorry, your ankle, this is where the reflex to your uterus and cervix are. I do not want to cause pre-term labor. Umm Nicole, how far along are you if you don’t mind me asking?”

With the outburst of knowledge, she knew their minds had thought of the same thing. “I’m almost nine months.” Nicole watched her, waiting for a sign of anger or any type of reaction really. She had been almost four months pregnant at the time, she knew there had been no signs of her pregnancy and it was too early for her to be showing. Her club soda could have been mistaken for something stronger, especially with her actions that night. She held the hazel eyes until they looked back down at her feet. The extra pressure she asked for felt so good. She knew Waverly was good with her hands, but this was on a different level. Nicole had almost drifted off until she felt the sheet being rearranged and strong hands moved up her calf onto her thigh. She felt the knuckles pushing into the outside of her right thigh and move across to her inner thigh. She shivered as Waverly switched to her fingertips instead of using her knuckles, running down the inside of her thigh. Nicole’s whimper was louder this time, but it did not embarrass her as much. Waverly rubbed the sensitive area for several more minutes, then pulled the sheet back into place to cover her right leg. Nicole watched her as she moved to the other side of the table, repeating the same process of pulling the sheet up and tucking it in to make sure everything else was covered. Her eyes would not look away as Waverly immediately found the birthmark at the top of her inner thigh. She saw her gulp and wanted Waverly to trace the small mark just like she had that night. Nicole trembled as the strong fingers traced over her calf and moved up to her thigh, the knuckles digging into the outer flesh but changing over to fingertips as she reached the soft inner flesh. God the feel of those fingers on her skin was turning her on so much. As if Waverly had read her mind, she spread her fingers across the taut skin and her thumb brushed over the small birthmark. The loud whimper tore from Nicole’s throat, as the thumb skirted over the small mark again, running along the edge of the thin sheet tucked between her legs. She knew Waverly could feel the heat coming through the sheet and wanted nothing more than for her to cup her center and feel how wet she was. The ragged sound escaped as Waverly’s fingers clenched around the top of her thigh. Nicole knew her hunger was written across her face as the hazel eyes met her aroused brown ones. She dared Waverly to look away. She felt Waverly brush her fingers over the tight muscles of her thigh and her hips tilted up for more. The look on her face showed Nicole she was being tested as well. Waverly grabbed the sheet and covered her legs back up, taking a deep breath.

“I’m going to place an extra sheet across your chest to keep you covered as I pull the original sheet down to uncover your belly.”

Nicole watched Waverly turn to grab the sheet and spread it across her chest. She made sure it was unfolded enough so if the bottom one caused it to move, she would still be covered. The bottom sheet was pulled down while she held the top one in place. Nicole was nervous knowing only her and her doctor had seen her full belly. What would Waverly think of her big pale belly? The second her belly was fully exposed; she could see the appreciation in the hazel eyes. Waverly took in every bit of her skin, from the small stretch mark on the underside of her belly to her filled in belly button. What was she thinking? Nicole wanted to ask her when the fleeting hazel eyes darted to hers then quickly away.

“Your body produces the relaxin hormone that relaxes the ligaments in the pelvis, preparing it for birth and softens and widens the cervix. It can also cause lots of pain in the third trimester. The female body is utterly amazing during pregnancy.”

So, Waverly was nervous again. “I did my reading, but I never saw that in my books. Well, I didn’t really finish reading most of them either. Is knowing all this part of your job or just something that interests you? Or do you have children of your own?”

Nicole noticed Waverly stopped fidgeting and pulled her eyes from her belly.

“We learned the basics of pregnancy and how it affects the female body. I have studied and learned different things through the years to help my clients.” Chuckling she added, “No, I do not have any children.”

Nicole studied Waverly wanting to ask more questions but keeping them to herself for now. She saw the nervous look in her eyes as she pulled them away, studying the sheet. Waverly tucked the sheet under her breasts and dipped her fingers into the oil.

“I’m going to rub your belly clockwise to work with the natural flow of your digestive system. I will also gently go over your ribs, from the diaphragm to the zyphoid process- which is the end of the sternum. Please tell me if anything is uncomfortable.”

When the warm fingers met the skin of her belly, it took everything for her not to orgasm. This whole experience was so intimate but feeling the warmth and the slickness on her sensitive belly was overwhelming. Nicole felt her body getting hot and the more Waverly rubbed, the wetter she got. She needed to feel this, she wanted to feel this. Opening her mouth to ask for more, she felt Waverly’s hand close around her breast. Her eyes jerked open, seeing that the other set were closed. The slick fingers felt so good, but she wanted more. As if Waverly had read her mind, she flicked one finger across her distended nipple causing Nicole to cry out, arching her hips hard into the air.

“Jesus Christ, Nicole, I am so sorry. This is so unprofessional. I have no words or any explanation that would excuse this kind of behavior from me. I understand if you need to report me. Again, I am so deeply sorry.”

Nicole saw Waverly staring into her eyes. The apology was written in the hazel depths and all over her face. She did not want an apology, she wanted more.

“Nicole, I’m so sorry. Will you please say something?”

Nicole tried to stop the tilt of her hips and say something but all that came out was another ragged moan.

“Nicole?”

“Please, put your hands back on me. I need to feel them.”

Nicole was past the point of caring that she had just begged Waverly to touch her. Watching her, she saw those hazel eyes follow over her full belly, across her breasts, up her arched neck and focus on her lips. “Waverly please.”

Nicole could see Waverly rooted to the spot as her eyes pulled away from her lips. She could see the deep red of her flushed cheeks and let go of another small whimper. Finally, Waverly moved back to the side of the table, as Nicole clenched her fingers tightly in the foam mattress and squeezed her eyes shut. Nicole felt her body gush when fingers reached out to run up her thigh. She wanted to feel Waverly touch her birthmark. The sheet was tugged uncovering her legs, where the little mark was visible again and she felt the fingers run across it. Nicole arched her hips off the table seeking something more. The sheet shifted and she knew Waverly had caught a glimpse of her wet glistening lips.

“Nicole.”

Nicole’s moan filled the room as Waverly curled her fingers into the soft skin of her upper thigh, her talented thumb skirting over the small birthmark. She felt her follow the skin to the vee of her wet thighs.

“God, you feel so good. I thought you were beautiful before but now it’s unbelievable. I have thought about you so many times since that night and to have you here is surreal. I feel like I am dreaming, but I know you’re really here. I can hear you, feel you and smell you.”

Nicole’s breath was pulled in as she locked her eyes back with the hazel ones. She grabbed Waverly’s hand and brought it back to the breast she had been kneading. Nicole knew Waverly could see and feel the difference of her breasts. The full mound was twice as big as her hand and apparently twice as sensitive. She could not stop the raw sounds coming from her throat. “I haven’t been touched in so long. The night we shared was the last time anyone has touched me. I have missed it so much. Please, Waverly, I’m so close.” Nicole could see Waverly’s eyes widen at her declaration. Nicole’s breathing hitched as Waverly’s fingers moved to pinch her nipple as the fingers of the other hand clenched around the top of her thigh. Waverly’s fingernail ran over the very tight bud of her nipple and her pointer finger brushed over the wet lips of her pussy. The sound from Nicole exploded off the walls of the small room. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe in deep calming breaths. God, what had she done? “I need to get dressed. Can you please go?”

Nicole could see the hurt and confusion written across Waverly’s face as she took one final look at her and walked out of the room. She was on the verge of tears, trying to calm herself as she pulled her clothes back on. What a pathetic mess Waverly must think she is. So now this is twice she has made a fool of herself with this woman. She slowly opened the door, seeing Waverly walking towards her.

“Please, tell me what happened. Did I hurt you?”

“I have to go.”

Nicole walked through the door, closing it, she had no clue what had just happened, but this would be the end of it.


	3. I Did Something Very Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets some advice from her buddy Chrissy. A little more background on Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay..the next chapter will not take this long!

Nicole walked as quickly as her shaky legs would allow. She knew she had to put as much distance between herself and the woman who had consumed her mind for so many months now. What had she just done? She had begged, more than once now, for this woman to make her come. They had met in a club, danced and ended up sharing a very memorable night together then Nicole ended up in her massage studio and feeling those hands all over her again had been too much for her to control herself. She had never felt such strong attraction for someone, let alone for another woman. Waverly made her feel something, obviously, that she wasn’t used to feeling. It scared her and fascinated her all at the same time. But she had let her fear overrule her fascination this time and she ran. The horrified look on Waverly’s face would haunt her. She could have at least told her that she had done nothing wrong but instead she ran out so quickly there had been no time to say anything else. She fumbled for her phone, trying to ignore how badly her hands were shaking and hit to redial the familiar number. “Chrissy, I really need to talk. Are you free?”

Nicole stood nervously on her longtime friend’s porch, waiting for the door to open. What would Chrissy think of her when she told her what just happened? She would not think any less of her so why was she so worried about it? She heard faint footsteps right before the door swung open.

“Nic, my God, what happened?”

Nicole could no longer hold her tears at bay. She had held them in as long as she could but hearing the concern in Chrissy’s voice caused her to break. Letting her friend wrap her arm around her, she leaned into it and slowly walked inside. She cried into the shoulder that had been cried into so many times before and felt so thankful for her. Nicole choked on her words, “You know how much I love you right?” The soft shh as Chrissy tightened her arms made her cry harder. She did not know how long she had cried or how long they sat in silence, but she did know that Chrissy would never push her or make her talk. It was one of the many things she loved about her. “I did something very stupid, Chris.”

“Honey, we all do stupid things, but I know whatever you have done cannot be as bad as you think it is.”

“I had sex with Waverly again..Well..Kind of.” Nicole saw the concerned look turn to an amused look, all within a few seconds. “Why are you looking at me like that? This is not funny, Chrissy.”

“I know it’s not funny Nic, but I’m really trying to wrap my head around how you kind of have sex with someone. I need more information honey.”

“Well, first of all, how could you guys send me there with no warning that this was the woman I spent the night with? The only one night stand I have ever had and the only woman I have ever been with and you Nedleys did not think it was important enough to tell me? Knowing I would have to be naked in front of her, with her hands all over me and my big pregnant belly? Why Chrissy? How could you both do this to me? I was floored to see her and to have to act as if just the smell of her perfume wasn’t making me crazy. I did something so stupid and hurtful to her. If I had known the masseuse was her, I never would have gone.”

“Hey, Nic, slow down and take a deep breath. Just tell me what happened, and we can work on fixing it. Okay?”

Nicole saw the sincerity on Chrissy’s face and knew they had not meant for things with Waverly to cause pain for either one. “I asked her to make me come then I asked her to leave so I could get dressed. I just told her I had to go even when she asked if she had hurt me. I just walked out. What the hell is wrong with me?” Nicole waited to hear something from Chrissy, anything to help her feel like less of an asshole. The seconds ticked by on the clock, the hand moving with each loud click. “Chris, can you please say something?”

“Honey, nothing is wrong with you. This has been an extremely hard year for you. You have been running from the real you for years and I think you thought having the baby with Perry was going to be enough to distract you from everything but he’s gone and you have the little reminder in your belly. I cannot imagine what you have been through and how you feel but I can imagine when you do feel something good, like you obviously do with Waverly, you just want to grab on and go.”

“You don’t think I’m some sex starved pregnant lady?”

“Yes, of course I do, but hey who said there was anything wrong with that?”

Nicole gave a halfhearted chuckle, “There is a lot wrong with it when I hurt someone in the process.”

The look of concern on Nicole’s face made Chrissy step forward to take her friends upper arms in a tight grip. “Listen, honey, Waverly is an adult. She is a lesbian and she has dealt with this for a long time. She knows what it feels like to come out and want to experiment.”

“I have not come out, Chrissy. And saying the word experiment in this situation makes me feel even worse about it.”

“Nicole, look at me. Honey, you do know that it is okay that you are gay, right? Dad and I will always love you no matter what. The people that genuinely love you already know and will continue to love you regardless. This is not a bad thing and it does not make you a bad person. You have to know that babe.”

Nicole broke down, hearing her friend’s words. She had tried most of her life to hide her identity, even from herself, but the night she met Waverly she knew she did not want to continue hiding. The woman had brought out something from deep inside that she had thought was so wrong to be, but it felt too good and too right to be wrong. She collapsed against Chrissy, letting her emotions overtake her.

“Honey, everything will work out. I know it will. Waverly is a good woman and I know she feels something strong for you too.”

Nicole sniffled into Chrissy’s neck. “I am a fat inexperienced lesbian, who has hidden in a closet for so damn long I’m not even sure I can come out now. I don’t know how to do this, Chris. And who in their right mind would want to start off with a pregnant closeted lesbian anyway?”

“Nicole, you are pregnant not fat, and you look amazing by the way. I don’t know if it’s Little Tater Haught or your romp with Waverly, but something is definitely agreeing with you. You are glowing honey.”

Nicole pulled back to look her friend in the eyes and busted out laughing. “Little Tater Haught? Romp with Waverly? What have you been smoking? And I know it’s your duty to tell me I look amazing, but you don’t have to.”

“I know damn well I don’t have to, but I don’t hold back with you or lie, Nicole. You are so beautiful; I have never understood why or how you can’t see that! The inside is even more beautiful than the outside and let me tell you that’s saying a whole hell of a lot. You are wonderful, Nicole, any lady would be lucky to have you. And I am including Waverly in that statement. There’s something there, honey, not just for you. She hasn’t even looked at another woman since that night much less been out with one.”

Nicole’s mouth dropped open with the admission about Waverly. “Please don’t say that to me, Chris.”

“Why Nicole? Why would you not want me to tell you the truth? She is my closest friend in Purgatory, do you think I don’t know this about her? I would never say something this big if I did not know it was true. She talked about you nonstop until she knew that we were so close then stopped out of respect for me and our relationship. Honey, she has it just as bad as you do. She has been asked out on more than one occasion, but she will not go. So, I need you to hear me when I say that this is not a one-sided thing.”

Nicole was speechless, staring at her friend then looking away. Could this be true? Was Waverly as affected by this as she was? She was not just a sympathy case to her? She kicked herself for not knowing anything about this woman that she had such strong feelings for.

“Nic, you need to talk with her. You both have so many things to say and so many questions to ask but you are both so stubborn you have not done it yet. You went about things in the wrong order, honey, then you both worry about what to do next. Do you want this to just be sex between the two of you?” Seeing the negative shake of Nicole’s head, she continued. “That is a great start then, but you have to be the one to break down and talk to her.”

Nicole felt her stomach turn with Chrissy’s words. “I am not sure she wants to see me much less talk to me. I just walked out on her. I treated her like a prostitute, but I did not even pay her. I hurt her Chrissy and she may never want to see me again much less start a more than sex relationship with the pregnant lesbian. I screwed up and I really could not blame her if she did not want to see me or talk to me again.”

“Nicole, you are stronger than this. I know you do not want to give up on this or her so please go after this. Do not let your fear or pride get in the way of going after what you want. You have wasted so much time living what you thought you had to but honey this is your life and you need to live it.”

“Okay, Chrissy, I will talk with her, but can I do it tomorrow? I am so tired.”

“Sure, honey, tomorrow will be just fine.”


	4. I'll Be The Baby Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy to the rescue again. What would these two gals do without her?

“Chrissy? Hey, it’s Waverly. Can we meet for drinks tonight? I really need to talk with you.” Waverly listened as her friend chatted away about her dad needing something, but she could meet around seven. “Seven will be great, I will see you at Shorty’s.”

Waverly knew Chrissy was longtime friends with Nicole, but she needed to get this off her chest. It had floored her after the night with Nicole to know her mystery lady was Chrissy’s childhood and lifelong closest friend. She never crossed any lines or disrespected their relationship, but she did hope that Chrissy would give her some insight into Nicole or a good swift kick in the ass, whichever came first. Nicole was pregnant and it did not even deter the attraction and connection she felt for her. She knew she had never had this sort of problem with another woman and it was starting to take a toll. Turning down dates and offers of sex were not her usual thing but since spotting Nicole, in the club, her life had taken a turn. She studied the painting in front of her. After their night, she had started this project but could not finish it. Now her motivation was back, and she would not give up until the last stroke of her brush was finished. She had relied on her memory of Nicole but seeing her again with her beautiful pregnant body Waverly had all the motivation she needed.

Her brush started moving almost on it’s own remembering details of the body she had just brought pleasure to. The colors of her hair, eyes and skin all pouring into the canvas. Every detail, including the small beauty mark under her eye to the birthmark on her left thigh came flooding out and she rolled with it. The feeling of Nicole’s full breast in her hand and the heat coming from the juncture of her thighs would be scorched into her brain forever. Stopping her strokes, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had a few hours to get this finished before meeting Chrissy and she needed to focus. How hard could that be? She laughed and started again, knowing it would be extremely hard.

Waverly glanced down at the two empty shot glasses and took another gulp of her beer. She had gotten to Shorty’s a little early to celebrate being almost finished with her painting of Nicole.

“Another round Waverly?”

Waverly glanced at Rosita and nodded as she spoke, “Yes please.” Letting her mind wander, she could feel the workings of the alcohol. She really should have kept a clear head with Chrissy coming, but it was too late for that now.

“Here you go, Waves.”

“Thank you, Rosita.” No sooner than she spoke the words, she downed both tequila shots and took a big drink of beer.

“What the hell, Wave? You started the party without me?”

Waverly could hear the joking tone of her friend’s voice but saw the concern on her face. “You probably will need a few too once I start talking.” The slight slur of her words sounded funny to her own ears; she knew Chrissy could hear it too.

“Jesus Christ, Waverly, what have you done to that girl? She’s practically drooling in someone’s beer.”

Waverly glanced at the Latin bartender and shrugged, “I guess she kind of likes me.”

“No way, do you think? She can barely keep her eyes off you. And I do not think her shirt was made that way or her shorts had that much of a cuff when she got here.

“God, Chrissy, lay off. Can you just stop with the bullshit for one freaking minute?”

“I think you need to have some more alcohol. You are really crabby. If I came to get bitched at, I’m going to head back home.”

Waverly raised her fingers up to Rosita signaling more shots. “Chrissy, I’m sorry. That was not fair of me to take my frustrations out on you. I am feeling a good buzz so just give me a few more minutes to add to that.” The shots had been placed in front of her and she quickly gulped them both down. She noticed the Latina watching her and gave a slight nod thanking her again for the shots. The tequila was flowing through her system and it felt good, too good honestly, but she was not stopping yet. Signaling Rosita, she waited for more to be deposited in front of her.

“Waverly, talk to me please.” Chrissy watched her friend throw back two more shots and knew she would be driving her home tonight. Waverly and Nicole were being so ridiculous in their wallowing over one another. It would be comical if they were not hurting. Even under the headed towards drunkenness state Waverly was in, she could still see the hurt written across her features. Speaking of drunk, Waverly drained two more tequila shots and raised her finger to Rosita but Chrissy met the bartenders eyes and shook her head no. “Honey, why not take a little break and talk to me.”

“I am a good talker. I like to talk. I like to talk to you especially.”

Chrissy smiled at her friend’s tipsy nonsensical words. “Yes, you are a good talker Waves. So, talk to me.”

“I love Nicole!”

Chrissy almost fell off her stool at the loud outburst from Waverly. Had she just blurted out for the whole bar, including her admiring bartender, that she loved Nicole? Dear Lord was this the tequila talking or was this for real? She studied the side profile of Waverly’s face waiting for her to turn and look at her, but when she did Chrissy was not ready for the raw emotion in her eyes. Even in her state, she was sure of her love for Nicole. Noticing Rosita’s dark eyes fixed on her friend she decided to move this somewhere a little more private. “Waves, let’s move to one of the tables in the back.” Helping the tipsy brunette down from the bar stool, she wrapped her arm around the slender waist and led her to a secluded table. “Now, tell me what has you so upset to be drowning yourself in tequila.”

“She is so beautiful and sexy. Her hair, her face, her eyes and God her body...I wanted to kiss her so badly today. All of her, especially her belly. I told her there was nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman, but she takes the cake. How can she look so damn good? Is she even real?”

“Oh yeah, she is definitely real.” Chrissy chuckled at her own words and honestly loved seeing the enthusiasm on Waverly’s features. She had it just as bad as Nicole did, maybe even worse.

“Is it crazy for me to want her like this when she’s having some man’s baby? I’m cheating with a pregnant woman and I know I should care, but I’m having a really hard time caring. I really think I can steal her away. What do you think Chris?”

“Oh, I think you can steal her away.”

“Really? Are you just saying that?”

Chrissy could no longer hold in the giggle that had been trying to escape. Waverly’s slurred words and the expectant look on her face was just too much to hold back the laughs.

“You are being mean, Missy. How can you make fun of me in a time like this? It is so serious and you are laughing. I want her to be my wife, not his, and I will be the Baby Daddy. You really think I have a chance?”

Did Waverly even know she was saying so much? Chrissy’s thought was pulled away as she felt a small hand close over hers.

“I know I am drunk, but I have meant every word that I have said. I want Nicole for the long haul. And you know me and you know no matter how drunk I have ever been that I have never said that about another woman.”

Chrissy turned her palm face up and squeezed the small fingers. She did know that Waverly had never spoken like this about another woman and it excited her for both of her friends. “How about I drive you to my house and we have a sleepover?”

Waverly’s face lit up, “Yes please.”

Chrissy helped her friend up, leading her to the bar to settle the bill. She saw the longing look from Rosita and almost felt sorry for her. But knowing her two closest friends could make a go of things made her happy. Waverly handed her her wallet and she counted out the necessary bills with a generous tip for Rosita. Waverly snuggled into her side and she threw her arm around the petite woman’s shoulders leading her out of the bar to her car. Helping her friend in, she shut the door and jogged around the front of the car. The drive home was quiet as Chrissy kept glancing over at Waverly to make sure she was okay. Pulling in her driveway, she parked and put her hand on Waverly’s shoulder; shaking her slightly to wake her. “Hey sleepyhead, we’re home.” She unbuckled both their seatbelts, hopping out to go around to the passenger door and help her friend out. “Let us get you inside and tucked in the bed. We can talk more in the morning.”

Chrissy led Waverly to her bedroom, they had shared this bed on so many occasions. Watching movies, gossiping or just to comfort one another when they needed it. There had never been anything sexual between them and tomorrow morning she did not want Waverly waking up in the guest room not knowing where she was. Waverly had toed off her shoes and already fallen across the king size mattress. Chrissy put her pajamas on, brushed her teeth and took her contacts out before walking back to the bed. Rearranging Waverly, she pulled the cover down and climbed into the bed. The days stress had her exhausted and she could already feel herself nodding off.

“I will be so good to her, Chris, I promise.”

“I know you will, honey.” She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Waverly was awakened by her pounding head and the smell of coffee. Looking around, she thanked God she was in Chrissy’s bedroom and not somewhere she would regret. She sluggishly sat up and cringed at the sound of Chrissy’s chipper voice

“Good morning Sunshine. I have coffee and excedrin. Just stay there and take these with the coffee. I know you probably feel like you’ve been hit by a train so take your time.”

Waverly swallowed the pills and took two very generous swigs of the dark liquid. It was nice when someone knew exactly how you liked it, any other time she would have smiled at her friend and commented on this fact but this morning she had to take things a little slower than she normally would. Taking another gulp of coffee, she closed her eyes and massaged her temples with her thumb and middle fingers. “God, how much did I drink last night?”

“I watched you drink eight tequila shots and a beer but I’m not sure how many you had before I got there.” Hearing the groan, Chrissy climbed on the bed positioning herself behind Waverly and started to massage her shoulders and neck. “Do you remember our conversation from last night?” Chrissy held her breath waiting for the response.

“You mean me blurting out that I love Nicole for all of Shorty’s to hear? Yes, I definitely remember our talk.”

Chrissy warily watched Waverly’s reaction after her words were spoken. “I have to ask Wave, was it true? I would be the shittiest friend to Nicole if I did not ask that important question.”

Waverly let herself go. She didn’t know if it was from the hangover or if she was just so tired of hiding her feelings. Well, she probably had not hidden them as much as she thought, especially from Chrissy. She swiped the lone tears from her cheeks and started to speak. ““I have no clue what has happened with this. It has utterly floored me to feel this way for a woman I really know nothing about. I know her sexually, but I don’t even know her damn last name.”

Chrissy giggled, “It’s Haught.”

“No, Chris, it’s really not. She was and is hot, but she is pregnant and I respect that and I respect her but.....” Waverly stopped talking when she saw Chrissy waving her hands back and forth and trying not to laugh. “What the hell Chrissy?”

“Her last name is Haught.”

Waverly blinked and tried to figure out if her friend was being for real. “Are you serious?” She watched the positive nod and covered her face with her hands. “Of course, I fall for a pregnant woman with the last name Hot. Wait, how is it spelled?”

“H-A-U-G-H-T.”

Both women laughed for a second, but the tension came back quickly.

Waverly needed to know what her closest friend was thinking but she needed to respect Chrissy and Nicole’s relationship as well. “Chrissy, I have never cheated with someone. I respect marriage and the work it takes to keep a marriage going but I only feel good things when I’m with Nicole. Seeing her again was unbelievable, I could barely keep my cool when she looked at me much less having my hands all over her. I told her she was beautiful before I could even stop it from coming out of my mouth and hearing her say she was not used to hearing that made me want to wrap her up and protect her. I crossed a line, as a masseuse, and I let my libido overrule my brain. My mind had floated away to daydream about what I would do if she were mine and my hand ended up on her breast. I was so ashamed and embarrassed and every other word you can think of. I told her to file a complaint and apologized profusely but she did the one thing I never expected.”

“What?”

Waverly blushed but pressed on. “She asked me to touch her, telling me she was so close, and it had been so long since someone touched her. That I had been the last one to touch her. How can she be with someone and them not touch her? She’s absolutely beautiful and sexy. Is he stupid or gay?” Waverly waited anxiously for some kind of an answer.

“As a matter of fact he is gay, but he’s also dead.”

“Chrissy, that’s a shitty joke to play on me. Jeez, who would even believe something like that?” Waverly nervously laughed but stopped when she saw the serious look on her friend’s face. “Dear God, you’re being serious. You must fill me in with this, Chris, you can’t say something that huge and leave me hanging.”

“Waverly, it is not my story to tell. You need to go see Nicole. You both have things to say and dammit you should say them.”

“You are so right, Chrissy, but first I need to shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Chrissy would have a bigger part in the show!


	5. Behind Those Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the night the girls met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in updating. Sometimes life gets in the way. I've been down following the news of Naya Rivera's disappearance and death, she was the first lesbian character to tell the struggle but still remain strong with all the adversities..she was truly inspiring!

Nicole walked into the loud club. This was not her normal thing but there was nothing about her life that was normal anymore. Chrissy had encouraged her to drive to Victoria to check out the new gay bar/club. She had decided not to go but the repeated texts from her best friend begging her to go had finally worked. This place had it all, not that she had much experience with clubs, but it seemed to be very cool.

“Nicole! There you are.”

Nicole could see Chrissy making her way through the crowd, coming towards her with a big smile on her face.

“Hey, honey, you look great.” Nicole leaned into her friend, accepting the warm hug. “Please do not hate me but dad just called, and he needs me to help him with something. I cannot stay but please I want you to stay. You need to enjoy yourself and let loose. Someone will snatch you up looking like that.”

“Chrissy, no one wants a pregnant widowed lesbian. Am I a widow? I don’t even know. Like am I even a lesbian? I have never even kissed another woman.”

“Honey, you are just Nicole and you are beautiful. Now see if you can change that tonight?”

“Change what?”

“Kissing another woman.”

Nicole laughed at her friend and she knew she only meant well. “We shall see. Are you sure I do not need to go with you to check on Randy?”

“I see what you’re doing here and no I do not need your help. Stay here and enjoy kissing a hot woman. There are plenty here.” She hugged Nicole, kissed her on the cheek and made her way to the door.

Nicole watched her friend walking away and fought the inner turmoil of wanting to run out with her. She knew she deserved to have a night out and enjoy herself. She had to stop locking herself away and be around people. Everything in her life had been turned upside down, but it would get better. Rubbing her hand across her stomach, she decided to stay. Nicole made her way to the bar, ordered a club soda then scanned the room quickly. Her eyes fell on a petite brunette who was already staring at her, and she spun around to grab her drink. Jesus Nicole, get ahold of yourself, she was just looking at you.

“Excuse me?”

Nicole knew who the voice belonged to without turning around. Just turn around, she berated herself. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned to see the petite woman up close and personal. And wow what a view. The hazel eyes were taking in every detail that they could. Nicole could see them traveling from her eyes to her lips. She nervously licked her bottom lip and pulled it between her teeth, the stranger’s eyes tracking every movement.

“Hi, I’m Waverly. I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“No, you wouldn’t recognize me, I am just passing through. I am visiting my best friend, but she had to leave. I wanted to leave with her, but I need to stay.” Nicole saw the confused look on the woman’s face and wondered if she would ask. “I’m Nicole by the way.”

Nicole accepted the smaller hand in a firm handshake, never releasing the hazel eyes that were staring a hole into her. Should she pull her hand away? She felt an electric current run through her body as two of Waverly’s fingers rubbed across her palm. She felt the need to close her eyes but could not lose the connection with the hooded hazel ones.

“Dance with me.”

Nicole should have said no but she let herself be led to the dance floor instead. The smaller hand slid from the handshake position to intertwine their fingers and she did let her eyes drift closed for a second. Just feeling the simple contact with those fingers had her thinking things she knew she should not be thinking. She had never been a big dancer but right now all she could think about was being pressed against Waverly. The other woman must have been thinking the same thing, she pulled her close even though the music was fast. Nicole visibly shivered when the small hands closed around her hips. She had felt attraction for other women, but this was something entirely different. Every place Waverly touched or the path her hazel eyes tracked; Nicole could feel the heat coursing through her body. She let her eyes roam over Waverly, from the top of her head down to the strappy sandals covering her feet. She was beautiful and confident, and she had Nicole so turned on in this moment her knees were shaking. Watching Waverly move was intoxicating, her movements were graceful and arousing. “Where did you learn to dance like this?”

Waverly tilted her head to the side, shaking it and pointing to her ears. It was very loud, making it difficult to carry on any type of conversation but that was not why you come to a place like this. She was curious, though, and she wanted to know. Leaning her body all the way into Waverly’s she bent to speak into her ear, “Where did you learn to dance like this?” Her lips brushed against the shell of Waverly’s ear, as she heard the moan and felt the tightening of those strong fingers low on her hips.

Waverly turned her face into Nicole’s neck, breathing heavily she whispered, “I would rather find something better to do with my lips than talk about my dancing.”

Nicole clenched her thighs together, pulling back to look at the sexy woman in front of her. Could she do this? She wanted to do this, no doubt, but could she find the nerve to do something this brazen? She felt Waverly’s fingers trace down her ass and cup under her cheek and squeeze. Her eyes closed and she wanted to do this. Grabbing Waverly’s hand, she pulled her through the club looking for the bathroom.

“I know the owner. Go upstairs and we can use his.”

Nicole almost ran up the stairs, her long legs skipping a few steps.

“Right here on the left.”

Nicole could feel the wetness between her thighs, wanting this woman more than she had ever wanted anyone in her life. The office was a lot quieter, there must be some type of soundproof material...who cares get your mind back on Waverly. She let the smaller woman lead them into the sparkling bathroom and close the door.

As soon as the lock turned, their lips crashed together. This was not a sweet kiss; this was a kiss full of tongue and teeth. This was a nasty kiss and Nicole loved it. She wanted more, so much more.

“I want you to fuck me until I scream.” Nicole heard her ragged words, hoping they were not too much. Feeling the groan bubble up from Waverly’s throat, she felt the excitement and arousal crashing in on her. Waverly was so strong to be such a small woman and the thoughts of being dominated by her had Nicole so wet. Arching into the smaller woman, she silently asked for more.

Waverly did not disappoint guiding her against the quartz countertop she cupped her face and said, “You’re so beautiful I want to make you feel so good. I want to hear you moan as I touch you and I especially want to feel how wet you are.”

Nicole had never had such sexy words spoken to her. It was almost sad if she thought about it long, but she did not want to dwell on that. All she wanted was to feel Waverly, to kiss her and touch her. Nicole felt the small hands skim across her breasts, run over her stomach and finally settle on her ass cheeks. The gentle squeeze of Waverly’s hands also tilted Nicole’s center into the top of her pelvis, their height difference made Nicole want to be in a bed where she could feel their centers pressed together. The thought made her whimper.

“Is this all okay, Nicole?”

She missed the soft contact of Waverly’s lips, but she appreciated her making sure this was consensual. Looking into the darkened hazel eyes she let two words escape, “God yes.” Pulling Waverly’s mouth back to hers, she ran her tongue across her bottom lip then her top lip before pushing it back inside the tequila flavored cavern. This felt so right, and Nicole knew she had never felt so at home in someone’s arms as she did in Waverly’s. Nicole’s hands ran from the smaller woman’s hips, up her sides to her armpits then from her shoulders down to her wrists. Nicole repeated the process enjoying the muscles of Waverly’s forearms and biceps. Something seemed to excite Waverly and she grabbed both of Nicole’s wrists trapping them behind her on the countertop. The sound that poured from both their throats was almost obscene. The position had Nicole’s breasts jutting out and pushing against the buttons of her shirt. She could see the appreciation in Waverly’s eyes and her hips involuntarily tilted forward. She felt a fumble behind her and realized Waverly was transferring both her wrists to one hand. The free hand moved up Nicole’s body, settling on the first button of her shirt. Buttons popped loose easily, with her position, revealing the purple bra she knew looked good against her pale skin.

“Fuck.”

The word was breathed out more than it was spoken and Nicole liked hearing it. Her eyes closed as Waverly’s lips moved from under her ear making a path across her neck and chest to the top of her right breast. The shirt was pulled down until it was trapped around her wrists. Nicole watched Waverly taking in every detail like she was memorizing it for later. The hungry look made Nicole feel something she had never felt before. Her strapless bra was unhooked and tossed to the floor. Waverly pushed into her, holding her lower half against the counter as she licked the top of her breast. The small hand cupped the full globe, lifting so she could wrap her lips around the hard nipple. The firm suction was almost too much and not enough all at the same time. Nicole was getting so close and she knew she wanted more. “Oh my…Please.”

“Please what?”

“Hold my wrists tighter and fuck me from behind. I want to feel your body pressed against my back.” Nicole felt a little disappointed when her nipple was released, but it was short-lived as Waverly spun her around pushing her center into her ass. Nicole forgot to breathe as Waverly’s hips pressed hard into her ass, rotating and grinding-all while she held her gaze in the mirror.

“Just enjoy baby. I will give you what you want.”

Nicole shivered with excitement. Her ass pushing back for more contact. She was so relieved she had worn the full skirt; easy access had not been on her mind when she decided on the knee length skirt, but now she was thankful.

“I have to let go of your wrists. I’m going to take you home with me and I’ll hold them down all night if that’s what you want but right now, I want to use both my hands to touch you.”

Nicole shook her head slightly, but she knew Waverly saw the affirmative shake. She wanted to take her home. This night just kept getting better. Nicole enjoyed the small kisses placed across her shoulders and upper back and the strong hands rubbing just underneath her breasts. The small palm glided across her stomach and cupped the flat surface that hid her baby. Nicole’s mind started to wander, she did not want the doubts or embarrassment she suddenly felt but they were almost choking her.

“Hey, where did you go?”

Nicole heard the softly whispered words but could not meet the gaze in the mirror. Fingers cupped her chin, bringing her face to the side as Waverly pressed two soft kisses to her cheek. She just wanted to be free and enjoy this moment. She had lost Perry and was pregnant with his child, she was alone to raise this baby but tonight she really had tried to let go just for a few hours.

“This is just the two of us, you and me, stay right here in this moment. I do not want you to feel embarrassed because Nicole you are absolutely beautiful and all I want to do is worship you and your beautiful body. Look at yourself in the mirror, see what I see.”

Nicole looked up to see the hazel eyes watching her so intently. She glanced away to see her full breasts on display and Waverly’s eyes followed hers. Nicole could see the hazel color turn darker as she stared at her breasts. Those strong fingers ran softly over her stomach coming to rest under her breasts.

“Watch me touch your beautiful body. There is nothing shameful about this. I want you to feel how much I want you.”

Nicole pulled her eyes away from Waverly’s as she felt the fingers close around the firm mounds. The darker skin of Waverly’s fingers cupping her pale breasts was mesmerizing. She had never been touched by a woman, well she had only been touched by a man once and it was a forgettable experience. This would stick with her, no matter what else happened in her life. The small but strong hands unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. The loud sucked in breath made Nicole grateful she had chosen the thong.

“You are so fucking beautiful. I plan to worship every part of this body when I get you in my bed.”

Nicole whimpered and pushed her hips back seeking contact. “Waverly please.”

“Baby, I will please you I promise. Spread your legs for me. I want to feel how wet you are.”

Just the words made Nicole moan and tilt her head back, wanting something she could not put into words. She had never felt so hot before in her life. It was like she had been lit on fire. Nicole could feel every nerve ending tingle and all she wanted was more. Gripping the edge of the counter, she pushed back into Waverly’s groin rewarded with a deep moan she pressed her ass hard into Waverly’s pussy. The jean material coarse against the sensitive skin of her ass excited Nicole even more. She was almost completely naked, and Waverly was still clothed, she had never done something like this, and it felt so damn good. Looking across her reflection, her pale skin was almost glowing in the bright lights. Her eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, and she could feel herself edging towards an orgasm. An orgasm that was not self-induced made her whimper louder than anticipated.

“I love the sounds you make. So sexy and hot.”

Nicole met Waverly’s eyes in the mirror, silently begging for more. Watching the tanned hands move from her breasts, one cupped the side of her face while the other cupped across her naked ass cheek. The warm fingers stretching towards the front of her thong as Waverly’s thumb scraped across the skin of her ass. Nicole turned her head to the side, placing a kiss in the center of the smaller woman’s palm. Turning her head to look back into the mirror, she watched Waverly’s thumb slide across her lower lip. The glide turned into pressure and her mouth fell open to accept the digit.

“Suck it.”

The two breathy words had Nicole’s sex oozing as her eyes closed involuntarily.

“No, baby, open your eyes and watch me while you suck it.”

Nicole opened her eyes to meet the hazel ones staring at her. Her mouth closed around the thumb, pulling it deeper into her mouth as she sucked strongly. Her tongue swirled around the nail as her teeth nipped the base. She felt a small victory as Waverly closed her eyes and groaned, pumping her hips hard against Nicole’s ass. Needing more than she ever had, Nicole pulled her thong down as far as she could get it. Their position and the pressure of Waverly’s hips making it difficult. She released the glistening digit with a small pop, “I need you inside me. Please.”

Waverly took a small step back, not wanting to part from Nicole’s soft skin, but she had to finish pulling the thong off. Bending down, she lifted each foot to rid her completely of the soaked material. Spreading Nicole’s long legs apart, she rubbed from her ankles to the tops of her thighs. The insides of her thighs were coated with her arousal and Waverly ran two fingers through it.

Nicole held her breath, waiting for Waverly to taste her arousal. She could feel it running between her legs. She met the hazel eyes, once again, watching as Waverly spread the wetness across her lips.

“Taste yourself baby. Taste how excited you are for me. How turned on you are.”

Nicole ran her tongue across her lip and the spicy taste of her own wetness was shocking.

“See how good you taste? I cannot wait to taste you, but I want you spread out for me to enjoy all night.”

Nicole could not wait any longer for stimulation to her sex, her fingers circled her clit. She knew she had never been this wet in her life, and she wanted to cum. Her fingers curled into the hard countertop, as her hips rotated, seeking release from her own fingers.

“Does that feel good? Are you close baby?”

Nicole whimpered loudly, letting the sexy words spur her on more. Her fingers moved faster, and her legs began to shake. Then her fingers were jerked away, her front was bent over with a hand between her shoulder blades.

“Tonight, you do not need to touch yourself. Leave that up to me.”

Nicole was not ready for the intrusion of Waverly’s fingers inside her pussy and almost screamed. Not in a bad way, but from extreme pleasure. Her eyes locked with Waverly’s as her legs spread even farther. Her moans growing with each push of Waverly’s fingers.

“Nicole, is this okay? I would never hurt you but fuck I cannot get enough of you. I can’t get close enough or deep enough. Tell me this is what you want too.”

Nicole pushed her ass back to meet the thrust of Waverly’s fingers. “Yes, I want more Waverly, please give me more.”

Waverly leaned over to place a gentle kiss against Nicole’s back, running her tongue across any flesh she could reach. Her hand moving to grasp the front of Nicole’s pale thigh and pull. She saw the pink glistening lips of her pussy, in the mirror, and ran her thumb through the sopping wetness. Watching Nicole, she saw her bow her head and bite her lip. She knew she was so close. “No, baby, open your eyes. Watch us.” She waited for the darkened eyes to meet hers in the mirror. On the out stroke of her fingers, she added a third and thrust so hard Nicole’s hips hit the hard countertop. Damn, Waverly worried she had hurt her until she heard the deep rumble of the groan bubble up from Nicole’s throat.

“God baby, yes, that’s so deep. You feel so good inside me. Fuck me harder.”

Waverly’s fingers pistoned, from behind, as her opposite thumb rubbed through the copious wetness. She had to have a taste. The smell of Nicole was too much for her senses without being able to taste her. Without slowing her fingers down, she brought her thumb to her mouth to suck in the delicious juices. When her tongue was met with the taste, she closed her eyes to relish the taste. The scream from Nicole caused her eyes to quickly open and reconnect with the dark brown orbs.

“Fuck!”

Nicole startled awake. She was sweating and on the brink of an orgasm. It had been a while since she had a dream this vivid. Waverly was too much for her to handle. Or was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys let me know...


	6. Is She A Cat Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's POV of the night they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had several requests to show Waverly's side of the night they met so here we go..

Waverly listened to her friend Chrissy explain what she had in mind.

“She is an old friend and my closest friend other than you. I need to go but I do not want her to feel like she cannot stay and have a good time. She needs to have this. She has really been through the ringer Waverly so please just keep an eye out for her.”

Waverly skeptically looked at her dearest friend, not knowing what she was up to or if this was all just an innocent coincidence. Chrissy looked apologetic and worried so maybe this was just something that happened instead of a setup. She had never tried to do anything like this so Waverly kept that in mind. “Okay, I’ll keep an eye out for her. Anymore requests your heiness?”

Chrissy cut her eyes at her friend. “I am being serious Waverly. I know Nicole like the back of my hand, and she will be ready to bolt but I am begging you keep her here. If you must, talk to her or even dance with her. I am not exaggerating when I say she has had a terrible time lately and if anyone deserves a night out it is her.”

“Chrissy, why are you pushing so hard for this? Is she an old cat lady? Or homely? Yes, that must be it she is a dog. I know there has to be a catch somewhere.” Waverly followed her friend’s eyes to a striking redhead that had just walked in.

“There she is now. Please Wave, just do this for me.”

Waverly hoped she was not drooling at the sight before her eyes. Jesus Christ this woman was beautiful. Or was beautiful even strong enough a word to describe her?

“Wave, did you hear me?”

Shaking herself from the fog, she looked at her concerned friend. “I will keep an eye on her and try my best to keep her here.”

“Thank you, honey, you are a lifesaver.”

Waverly accepted her hug, and watched her walk towards the redhead. She saw Chrissy hug the woman tightly and lean close as they talked. Waverly could see the doubt written across the woman’s features as Chrissy explained her circumstances. They talked for a few moments and a small smile played across those full lips before Chrissy leaned to hug her and kiss her on the cheek. Waverly could tell she was fighting a battle with herself to stay, and when she started to walk towards the bar Waverly almost clapped. Taking a few steps in her direction, she studied her. Taking in the back of her red hair, was that her real color, across her shoulders, down her back letting her gaze linger on her shapely ass. Damn, this woman was a knockout and she could not wait to see her up close. Her thought stopped as dark brown eyes landed on her and comically, she spun back around. Waverly took several more steps until she was right behind the woman. “Excuse me?” She waited for the beauty to turn around and when she finally did, Waverly almost swallowed her tongue. Her eyes were taking in every detail that they could. They traveled from her eyes to her lips. Waverly saw her nervously lick her bottom lip and when she pulled it between her teeth, her eyes tracked every movement.

“Hi, I’m Waverly. I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“No, you wouldn’t recognize me, I am just passing through. I am visiting my best friend, but she had to leave. I wanted to leave with her, but I need to stay. I’m Nicole by the way.”

Waverly saw the nervous look on her face and remembered what Chrissy had said to her. She held out her hand and the larger palm engulfed hers. Their eyes connected and held. Waverly could not help staring at this beautiful woman. Should she pull her hand away? Waverly ran two fingers across her palm, watching the spark in the chocolate eyes. She could not tear her eyes away from Nicole and knew right then this was no longer a favor for her friend.

“Dance with me.”

Waverly thought she was going to say no, but with a small tug she let herself be led to the dance floor. Waverly’s hand slid from the handshake position to intertwine their fingers. The feeling of her fingers made her want to do things with this stranger. All she wanted was to feel those voluptuous curves against her and she could not stop herself from pulling Nicole close even though the music was fast. Waverly hummed when Nicole visibly shivered as her hands closed around her hips. She had felt attraction for other women, but this was something entirely different. Waverly touched her freely, tracking the movements with hooded eyes. She could feel the heat coursing through her own body. Waverly watched as Nicole’s eyes roamed over her from the top of her head down to the sandals covering her feet. She saw something in the dark eyes staring back at her and she swayed them closer together. Waverly loved to dance and seeing the appreciation in Nicole’s eyes made her love it even more. Her fingers dug into the flesh of Nicole’s hips.

“Where did you learn to dance like this?”

Waverly tilted her head to the side, shaking it and pointing to her ears. It was very loud, making it difficult to carry on any type of conversation but that was not why you came to a place like this. Waverly sucked in her breath as she felt all of Nicole’s body pressed against her.

“Where did you learn to dance like this?”

Waverly felt the soft lips brush against the shell of her ear, and the moan was out of her throat before she could stop it. Her fingers tightened low on Nicole’s hips. She turned her face into Nicole’s neck, breathing heavily she whispered, “I would rather find something better to do with my lips than talk about my dancing.”

Waverly watched Nicole pull back to look at her. She saw the war going on inside her and hoped to God she decided to go with her lust and not her brain. She needed a little push. Waverly’s fingers traced down her ass and cupped under the round cheek and squeezed. The woman’s eyes closed, and Waverly knew she wanted to do this. Waverly’s hand was grabbed, and she let herself be pulled through the club. Her beautiful stranger was looking for somewhere private to go and knew she must be looking for the bathroom.

“I know the owner. Go upstairs and we can use his.” She knew Doc would not mind her using his private bathroom. Waverly had a hard time keeping up as Nicole practically ran up the stairs, her long legs skipping a few steps. “Right here on the left.” Waverly could feel the wetness between her thighs, wanting this woman more than she had ever wanted anyone in her life. The office was a lot quieter, and she knew she would be able to hear every sound from those plump lips. She led them into the sparkling bathroom and closed the door.

As soon as the lock turned, their lips crashed together. This was not a sweet kiss; this was a kiss full of tongue and teeth. This was a nasty kiss and Waverly loved it. She wanted more, so much more.

“I want you to fuck me until I scream.”

Waverly felt the groan bubble up from her throat as the sound bounced off the tile walls. She felt Nicole arching into her, silently asking for more. Waverly guided her against the quartz countertop as she cupped her face and said, “You’re so beautiful I want to make you feel so good. I want to hear you moan as I touch you and I especially want to feel how wet you are.” Waverly skimmed her hands across Nicole’s breasts, over her stomach and finally settled on her ass cheeks. The squeeze of her hands tilted Nicole’s center into the top of her pelvis, their height difference made Waverly want to be in a bed where she could feel their centers pressed together. The thought made her whimper and she knew they would have that later tonight. “Is this all okay, Nicole?”

“God yes.”

Waverly’s mouth was pulled back to Nicole’s, her tongue ran across Waverly’s bottom lip then her top lip before pushing it back inside her mouth. This felt so right. Waverly let Nicole’s hands run from her hips, up her sides to her armpits then from her shoulders down to her wrists. Nicole repeated the process causing a whimper from Waverly. She grabbed both of Nicole’s wrists trapping them behind her on the countertop. The sound that poured from both their throats was almost obscene. The position had Nicole’s breasts jutting out and pushing against the buttons of her shirt. Waverly’s eyes ran across her chest and she tilted her hips forward. She fumbled to transfer both Nicole’s wrists to one hand, using her free hand to move up the redhead’s body, settling on the first button of her shirt. Buttons popped loose easily, with her position, revealing a purple bra that stood out against her pale skin. Waverly’s mouth watered at the sight. “Fuck.” Waverly’s lips moved from under her ear making a path across her neck and chest to the top of her right breast. The shirt was pulled down until it was trapped around Nicole’s wrists. Waverly was taking in every detail, memorizing them for the nights she was alone in her bed. She could not hide the hungry look even if she tried. The purple strapless bra was unhooked and tossed to the floor as Waverly pushed into her, holding her lower half against the counter as she licked the top of her breast. Her hand cupped the full globe, lifting so she could wrap her lips around the hard nipple. The firm suction may have been too much until the needy sound reached her ears.

“Oh my…Please.”

“Please what?”

“Hold my wrists tighter and fuck me from behind. I want to feel your body pressed against my back.”

Waverly looked up and released her nipple She spun Nicole around, pushing her center into her ass. Waverly’s hips pressed hard into her ass, rotating and grinding-all while she held her gaze in the mirror.

“Just enjoy baby. I will give you what you want.”

Nicole saw the confident look in Waverly’s eyes and pushed back into her mound.

“I have to let go of your wrists. I’m going to take you home with me and I’ll hold them down all night if that’s what you want but right now, I want to use both my hands to touch you.”

Waverly saw the affirmative shake. She definitely wanted to take her home. Waverly placed small kisses across Nicole’s shoulders and upper back and her hands rubbed just underneath her breasts. Her palm glided across her flat stomach. Waverly saw the faraway look in Nicole’s eyes and wondered what happened. “Hey, where did you go?” She tried to meet the brown gaze in the mirror, but Nicole evaded her eyes. She cupped her chin, bringing her face to the side, Waverly pressed two soft kisses to her cheek. “This is just the two of us, you and me, stay right here in this moment. I do not want you to feel embarrassed because Nicole you are absolutely beautiful and all I want to do is worship you and your beautiful body. Look at yourself in the mirror, see what I see.” She watched as Nicole finally looked up. Meeting her eyes for a fleeting second, she glanced away, and Waverly’s eyes followed hers as she took in her own breasts. She knew Nicole could see her eyes turn darker as she stared at her breasts. Her fingers ran softly over Nicole’s stomach coming to rest under her breasts.

“Watch me touch your beautiful body. There is nothing shameful about this. I want you to feel how much I want you.”

Waverly saw Nicole pull her eyes away as she closed her fingers around her firm breasts. The darker skin of Waverly’s fingers cupping those pale breasts held her attention in the mirror. She finally pulled her hands away to unzip the skirt and pull it down. The sight caused her to suck in her breath loudly. Damn she was wearing a thong. “You are so fucking beautiful. I plan to worship every part of this body when I get you in my bed.” The sound of Nicole’s whimper made her even wetter as she pushed her hips back seeking contact.

“Waverly please.”

“Baby, I will please you I promise. Spread your legs for me. I want to feel how wet you are.” The ragged moan met Waverly’s ears as Nicole tipped her head back. “I love the sounds you make. So sexy and hot.”

Their eyes met in the mirror, both begging for more. Waverly moved her hands from Nicole’s breasts, one cupped the side of her face while the other cupped across her naked ass cheek. Her fingers stretched towards the front of the thong as her thumb scraped across the skin of the redhead’s ass. Waverly felt the small kiss placed in the center of her palm. Waiting for Nicole to look back into the mirror, she let her thumb slide across the woman’s lower lip. The glide turned into pressure and Waverly hoped her next request would not scare her. “Suck it.” Watching her shiver and close her eyes she pressed on. “No, baby, open your eyes and watch me while you suck it.” When Nicole opened her eyes, Waverly was already staring at her. Waiting for her next move. The full lips closed around her thumb, pulling it deeper as she sucked strongly. The wet tongue swirled around her nail and Nicole’s teeth nipped the base. Waverly closed her eyes and groaned, pumping her hips hard against Nicole’s ass. She felt Nicole lean over and watched as she pulled her thong down as far as she could get it. Waverly knew their position and the pressure of her hips made it difficult. Nicole released her thumb with a wet pop making Waverly shiver.

“I need you inside me. Please.”

Waverly took a small step back, not wanting to part from Nicole’s soft skin, but she had to finish pulling the thong off. Bending down, she lifted each foot to rid her completely of the soaked material. Spreading Nicole’s long legs apart, she rubbed from her ankles to the tops of her thighs. The insides of her thighs were coated with her arousal and Waverly ran two fingers through it. She watched Nicole waiting for her to taste her arousal, but Waverly had another idea. Running her fingers across Nicole’s bottom lip she whispered, “Taste yourself baby. Taste how excited you are for me. How turned on you are.” Watching Nicole taste her own arousal was one of the sexiest things Waverly had ever seen. “See how good you taste? I cannot wait to taste you, but I want you spread out for me to enjoy all night.” Waverly saw the desperation on Nicole’s face as she ran her fingers around her clit. This was so unexpected; she never thought this night would turn out this way. Watching this beautiful woman touching herself was a memory that would forever be in her brain. She could hear the wet sounds and saw Nicole clench her fingers into the countertop as her hips rotated. This was sexy but it was not what Waverly wanted. “Does that feel good? Are you close baby?” The loud whimper met her ears, apparently the words spurred Nicole on more. She saw her fingers move faster and her legs seemed to be shaking. Waverly would not let her finish without her help, she jerked her fingers away, bending her over with a hand between her shoulder blades. “Tonight, you do not need to touch yourself. Leave that up to me.” Waverly’s fingers slammed inside her pussy and the sound Nicole made almost made her cum. Her eyes locked with Nicole’s and she spread her legs even farther. Each push of Waverly’s fingers making the redhead moan louder.

“Nicole, is this okay? I would never hurt you but fuck I cannot get enough of you. I can’t get close enough or deep enough. Tell me this is what you want too. Waverly’s fingers were met with the thrust of Nicole’s ass.

“Yes, I want more Waverly, please give me more.”

Waverly leaned over to place a gentle kiss against Nicole’s back, running her tongue across any flesh she could reach. Her hand moving to grasp the front of Nicole’s pale thigh and pull. She saw the pink glistening lips of her pussy, in the mirror, and ran her thumb through the sopping wetness. Watching Nicole, she saw her bow her head and bite her lip. She knew she was so close. “No, baby, open your eyes. Watch us.” She waited for the darkened eyes to meet hers in the mirror. On the out stroke of her fingers, she added a third and thrust so hard Nicole’s hips hit the hard countertop. Damn, Waverly worried she had hurt her until she heard the deep rumble of the groan bubble up from Nicole’s throat.

“God baby, yes, that’s so deep. You feel so good inside me. Fuck me harder.”

Waverly’s fingers pistoned, from behind, as her opposite thumb rubbed through the copious wetness. She had to have a taste. The smell of Nicole was too much for her senses without being able to taste her. Without slowing her fingers down, she brought her thumb to her mouth to suck in the delicious juices. When her tongue was met with the taste, she closed her eyes to relish the taste. The scream from Nicole caused her eyes to quickly open and reconnect with the dark brown orbs.

“Fuck!”

Waverly did not know if she screamed the word out loud or if it was just the memory of Nicole’s expletive induced orgasm. She must have fallen back asleep after her talk with Chrissy, promising to get a shower so she could go talk to Nicole. Her body was on fire and suddenly she was looking forward to her shower. Damn Nicole was going to be the death of her.


	7. Kicks Like ALex Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets grilled by Chrissy and finally goes to have a conversation with Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that pregnancy fics are gross and a waste of time so I added the pregnancy tag to the story...My apologies if this grosses anyone else out. But the other loyal readers thanks so much!!

Waverly felt better after taking her shower. She tried to process the information Chrissy had told her, even if it was small admissions. She did admire Chrissy for being true to her and Nicole’s friendship, but Waverly was greedy when it came to information about the beautiful woman. She wanted to know everything about the woman who had claimed her heart. It was almost ridiculous to admit that, knowing that she was still practically a stranger in so many ways. But Waverly wanted to fix that and today was as good a day as any to do that. She stood in her towel, staring into her closet and finally picked out an outfit that suited her. She would be lying if she said she felt calm and ready to do this. Her insides were churning, her hands were shaking, and she could not keep the sweat from rolling down her neck. Groaning, she flopped back onto the bed closing her eyes and talking herself out of doing this.

“No, you don’t Waverly! Get your ass up!”

Waverly startled at Chrissy’s voice and looked up to see her friend staring down at her. The disappointment written across her features.

“What the hell Waverly? Why are you laying here like a coward? I thought you were ready to get your girl.”

Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I thought I was too. But now I’m a sweaty ball of nerves. I really don’t think I can do this.”

“Dammit Waverly, get your ass up and get dressed. This is not like you to back down from a challenge, especially something you want this badly. Yes, don’t look so shocked, I know you want Nicole to be a part of your life forever. Is it crazy? Probably, but we both know the heart wants what the heart wants. How do you know she isn’t feeling these same things unless you swallow your pride or fear, which ever one I’m not sure of, and go talk to her? She has been in your mind and heart for months then she shows up for a massage. No, it was not all fate that put you two together again, but she is here and so are you so get the fuck up and go.”

Waverly sat up and stared at her friend. She tried to close her mouth but all she could do was open and close it comically.

“You look like a damn fish, Wave. Now close your mouth and get up. If you are not dressed and ready in thirty minutes, I will get you ready and drive you over there myself. You know I mean that so you better get to steppin’.”

Waverly knew her friend was telling the truth and she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

“Thatta girl. I knew there was someone fierce in there. Now get ready.”

Waverly forced a smile knowing fierce was the last thing she felt right now. But Chrissy was right, the only way she would ever know how Nicole felt was to go to her. Her confidence boosted a little with each step she took. And with five minutes to spare, she looked at herself in the mirror and declared herself ready to see Nicole.

The drive to Randy Nedley’s was not quite long enough. She had been feeling confident but the closer she got to her destination the more nervous she felt. Was Chrissy trying to tell her that she knew Nicole felt the same way? Or was it just another part of her forceful pep talk? She wished she knew then her confidence would come floating back. The same confidence that just flew out the window as she pulled her Wrangler into the older Nedley’s driveway. The force of what she was about to do hit her square in the gut. She pushed the gear shaft into reverse, knowing she could not face Nicole right now. Then she spotted the Sheriff waving at her from the porch, he pushed the door back open probably to tell Nicole she was here. Watching him motion for her to come in made her feel like she was going to throw up. Pushing the gear into park, she breathed through her nose deeply. “Fuck.” How could this be happening? Could this feeling of dread get any worse? Watching in horror, she felt the world laugh at her as Nicole walked out onto the porch. Yes, of course, this feeling could get worse. Now there was no way to slink away with her tail tucked between her legs. Taking one final deep breath, she switched the Jeep off and climbed out. Waverly tried to shut her mind off as she walked on shaky legs to the porch.

“Well hello Waverly. What brings you over this morning?”

Waverly saw the gleam in his eye and knew he was playing his innocent part in front of Nicole. He knew exactly why she was here. “Morning Sheriff. I hope I’m not intruding but I would like to speak to Nicole.” Her eyes met the deep brown orbs, and her stomach did flips. Something was different about Nicole, she looked beautiful of course, but there was an almost challenging look in her eyes that Waverly found alluring.

“No intrusion at all, I am heading off to work. You ladies enjoy your visit.”

Waverly watched the older man walk to his car but before he climbed in, he tipped his hat to her with a wink. A small smile ghosted her lips making her feel a little more at ease. She turned back to look at the gorgeous redhead and she was motioned inside. Walking slowly up the steps, she looked at Nicole from her bare feet, over her long legs and very pregnant belly to her eyes where she stopped. Those eyes always made her heart beat faster.

“Please come in.”

Waverly snapped to attention, pulling her eyes away from the other woman’s. She walked past her into the home, but the smell of Nicole’s perfume hit her like a ton of bricks. Get it together Waverly. You cannot come in here needing to talk and jump her bones. Or could she? No, she could not. This was serious and life changing so act like it Waverly.

“Would you like something to drink? We have juice and Randy made coffee if you would like a cup.”

“Coffee would be great.”

“Do you need milk or sugar?”

“No, thank you, I need it black this morning.” Waverly watched the look pass over Nicole’s face, and she could tell she wanted to say something but elected not to. She took the smoking cup from the outstretched hand politely giving her a thank you. Blowing on the dark liquid, she waited to take a sip. A movement caught her attention and she looked towards the source. She watched Nicole run her hand across her full belly and close her eyes. “Nicole is everything okay?”

“Yes, she has been highly active since I got up this morning. I know her movements will start to slow down because she is getting so big, but right now she is kicking like Alex Morgan.”

Waverly smiled at the admission, “You’re having a girl?”

The dimples in Nicole’s cheeks made their first appearance as she smiled broadly at Waverly. “Yes, I’m having a girl.”

“God, Nicole.” Waverly kicked herself as the two words left her mouth.

The confused look took over the dimpled smile. “What?”

Waverly could feel her face burning with embarrassment. She had no control of her thoughts and actions around this woman. She truly would be the death of her.

“Waverly what is wrong? Why did you say that?”

Waverly knew she had to tell the truth. “Nothing is wrong Nicole. That was the first time I have seen you smile like that. Your dimples were showing, and you looked beautiful. Sorry if I should keep things like that to myself. If so, just tell me.”

“No, I like knowing what you’re thinking.”

Waverly almost laughed at Nicole’s candid words. She thought she liked knowing what was going through Waverly’s mind, but right now Nicole did not need to know that all her thoughts were centered around whether she was naked under the short robe or not. Her brain almost short circuited when Nicole grabbed her hand, placing it on the naked skin of her belly.

“Can you feel her?”

Waverly got her answer when, in the excitement to let her feel the baby, the robe gapped open and Nicole was oblivious to her nakedness. Waverly tried so hard not to stare at the bare lips of her sex and focus on her belly, but in this moment, she could not look away even if her life depended on it. God this woman had no clue just how fucking beautiful she was, all of her. A swift kick from the baby brought her mind and her eyes back to the matter at hand. “Wow, she has a powerful kick. She is going to be strong like her mom.”

“I wish I was as strong as everyone keeps giving me credit for, but I am so far from that.”

Waverly pulled both sides of Nicole’s robe closed and tied the sash. “I am an excellent listener, Nicole, and I think you need to talk to someone.”

Nicole could see the concern on Waverly’s face, and she broke. “I have no idea how to do this. My daughter will be here in less than a month and I am trying to buy a home and move back here. This was such a stupid thing to do. I have no clue what the hell I was thinking.”

“Your husband can help with all this, right?” Waverly hoped her question was not as obvious as it sounded. She was fishing for information without just coming right out and asking.

“I do not have a husband. Or a boyfriend or a partner. It is just me and Lexa. We have a hard road ahead of us.”

Waverly’s eyes stretched at the words, but she wanted more. “I like her name. Will you tell me more about her? I want to understand all of this Nicole and maybe I can help you.” Hoping she had not crossed a line, she waited to see if Nicole would talk. The silence was overwhelming, and Waverly opened her mouth to apologize.

“My best friend Perry is her father. Was her father? Fuck I don’t know how I am supposed to say that. We made a pact to have a baby together if we had not met partners by our twenty eighth birthdays. I had not, being a closeted lesbian, and Perry had been through a nasty breakup the previous year; swearing off men forever. So, there we were both alone and wanting something more. We did in-vitro using his sperm, and I got pregnant the first round. We were so happy and excited. We made plans and picked out baby furniture then two months later a drunk driver took it all away. I went down a dark path, even contemplated having an abortion, but I pulled myself back up and kept going. But now all those doubts have crept back in and I feel like I cannot keep my head above the water.”

Waverly’s heart was beating so hard she was afraid Nicole would hear it. All this information made her feel hopeful and she took a chance, bringing her hand up to cup Nicole’s cheek. Feeling the redhead lean into her touch she spoke, “Nicole, you are strong. We all have things that make us doubt what we can do but you have overcome so much you should never doubt the strength you have. You will be a great mom too. And you have a great support system here in Purgatory. I include myself in that statement as well.” She let out a breath after delivering her speech to Nicole but had to suck the same air back in quickly when soft lips touched her palm. Had she imagined the soft contact? Seeing Nicole jerk back, she knew she had not imagined it.

“Thank you, Waverly. I deeply appreciate your kind words.”

Waverly forced a smile; she knew right then she would not be able to talk to Nicole about her true feelings. Chrissy was going to kick her ass.

“Jeez, Waverly, I am so sorry. I have gone on and on about me but tell me the reason for your visit. I know it wasn’t to hear me whine the whole time.”

“I never heard you whine.” She had heard her whimper, moan and scream but not whine. Waverly saw Nicole roll her eyes and tilt her head to the side waiting for her to answer.

Now what was she going to say? She had been on a mission to tell Nicole her true feelings but after hearing her heartfelt admissions, Waverly was taking the high road by not telling her. Please, who was she kidding? She was being a pussy and she damn well knew it. Chrissy was definitely going to beat her ass.

“Well, are you going to tell me or not?”

Waverly felt the panic rise up in her throat and she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. “Nicole, I would very much like to paint you!”


	8. Commando Is So Liberating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has another chat with Chrissy. Nicole goes to be painted with a twist.

Waverly stared at her friend, waiting for her to explode. She did not have to wait long at all.

“You did what? Waverly Earp, I swear to God I am going to kick your ass into next week. When did my friend turn into a pussy? How did you go from being ready to confess your feelings for her to pussing out and asking to paint her instead?”

“I was taken aback when she opened up about her life and the baby. Lexa. Has she told you that she is naming her Lexa?” Waverly saw the small negative shake of Chrissy’s head and the exasperated look on her face and continued, “You were right, Chris, she has been through so much and I just could not add anything else to her plate.”

“Add anything else to her plate? This is not a four-course dinner party, Waverly. This is the lives of two people who could be amazing together. There is no time for you to be a pussy. This is extremely important, and time does not stand still waiting for you to get your big girl panties on.”

“Chrissy you act as if this is not my life. Do you not think I know how damn important this is? I really did not walk away without being honest to Nicole because I am a pussy. I just did not want to be another thing that hurt her.”

“You are killing me here Waves! How the hell do you know this is going to hurt her? Why do you already have your mind made up on that? You said it yourself that the two of you had an instant connection and when you guys get married, I will gloat that I had a big hand in it. But for right now, I must keep chewing your ass until you tell Nicole you are in love with her. Why is that hurtful?”

Waverly knew Chrissy had a point but what if Nicole did not feel the same way? Oh God, she was being a pussy.

“Yes, that is the look I was waiting on. You just came to terms with being a pussy. Did you not?”

Waverly blew an exaggerated breath out. “You make me sick sometimes!”

“Why for being right yet again? Or for knowing how you get that hazy, faraway look in your eyes and your mouth hangs open, slightly, when you stare at her? Each time I just wait for the drool to start dribbling down your chin.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at her friend and gave her the finger. “I guess you are right. You know me better than I know myself at times.”

Chrissy smiled broadly. “Will you say that again but louder?” She saw the annoyed look on her friends face, “Waverly, I just want you to be happy. I see the way you look at Nicole and the way everything lights up when you see her or talk about her or hell even when someone else talks about her. I have known you for a long time and this is the first time I have ever seen you like this for another woman. That is special and special only comes around once, maybe twice if you are lucky, so please do not let this get away.”

Waverly let the words sink in as Chrissy studied her. She wanted to be open and honest with Nicole, but something was still causing her doubt. She felt the tears pricking her eyes, needing to change the subject. “Are you going to ask me what she said about painting her?”

Chrissy gave her friend the reprieve she needed. “What did the hot mama say?”

“She agreed, so I need you to keep another secret for me.”

“Jesus, Waverly, I try not to keep secrets from Nicole about anything. The whole my other closest friend is in love with you one has already been hard enough.” Chrissy saw the troubled look on Waverly’s features knowing she would agree to keep her secret. “Okay, what is this other secret?”

“I have already painted her. It’s in my shop.”

Waverly waited for Nicole, glancing at the clock on the wall, she should be here any minute. The original “Nicole” was tucked away safely, and she felt nervous and excited that Nicole was allowing her to paint her in person not by memory. Would she wear the flowing sheer cloth, only covering parts she needed to? Waverly hoped to God she would. She had to calm her nerves before Nicole arrived. The door opened at the same time her phone dinged with a text from Chrissy. Looking up, she saw Nicole and smiled then glanced at her phone ‘No drooling’ was staring back at her. She could not make any promises about that.

“Hey, Nicole, how are you feeling? You look great!” Waverly could hear the over-excitement in her voice, she knew she had to tone it down.

“Hi, Waves, thank you. I feel good.”

The pet name sounded so good coming from her lips that Waverly sucked in a deep breath to calm herself. Nicole looked beautiful; she was practically glowing. Her hair was down, the red locks framing her amazing face. Waverly took in as many details as she could hoping it would not be considered ogling. But when Nicole licked across her full lips Waverly knew the hungry look in her eyes could not be hidden. The trek of her tongue seemed like it was in slow motion and Waverly felt her mouth start to water. Seeing the red blush spread across Nicole’s face, she pulled her eyes away from her and busied her hands. Waverly wanted to kiss her so badly but she had to reign in her want so Nicole would not be tempted to run again. “I have something for you to cover yourself with if you wanted to undress. I have a robe in the massage room that you can put on. I can help you with the cover when you come back out.” The doubt was written on Nicole’s face and Waverly needed to reassure her. “Nicole, I have painted the female form in all shapes and sizes. I am almost immune to seeing them.”

“Really?”

Waverly could see the twinkle in Nicole’s eyes but did not comment. “I assure you everything will be professional. I have crossed professional lines with you, Nicole, but this time will be different.”

Nicole closed the door of the massage room. Her mind was spinning with Waverly’s admissions and she knew the attraction was not one-sided, the proof was written on her face and her features every time they were close to each other. Nicole wanted to be able to tell her that she had very strong feelings for her, but she also wanted to see how far she could push Waverly. Chrissy had been right, not that she would tell her using those words at all, but there was a connection between them. A connection that Nicole had never felt for someone, in her life, and life was hard so why should she not enjoy it? Things would change very soon, but right now in this moment, she would enjoy. Undressing, she spotted the robe hanging beside the door, which had a full length mirror attached. Usually, she would avoid looking at herself but this time she took in all her curves and fullness. Her body had gone through so many changes, but it had not seemed to bother Waverly. Nicole loved to see those hazel eyes taking in every detail. It made her feel beautiful for the first time in her life. Waverly made her feel lots of firsts and she really liked it. As she slipped the robe on, she decided she wanted to test Waverly’s professional waters. Could she do it? A soft knock pulled her from her thoughts.

“Nicole, is everything okay?”

Nicole pulled the door open before she had the top of the robe pulled together. She knew most of her breasts were exposed, but the look on Waverly’s face was so worth it. Suddenly, she could not wait to push the professional boundaries. “Yes, I was just taking in all the changes of my body. My bras are too tight, and I have grown fond of going commando. It really is liberating, and I have you to thank for that. So, thank you!” Nicole bent to press a kiss to Waverly’s cheek then walked back into the smaller room where the easel and art supplies were set up.

What the fuck had just happened? Waverly was floored with Nicole’s open attitude. Maybe the exposed skin from yesterday had not been an accident. The full breasts she had just drooled over had been on full display. The only thing that kept her from seeing everything were the hard nipples the fabric had been caught on. Jesus, she did this to herself and no one would ever feel sorry for her for it. She slowly walked back into the other room only to abruptly stop in the doorway. Nicole had dropped the robe, standing there completely naked, trying to wrap herself in the sheer fabric for the painting.

“There you are. I think I need some help with this. Tell me what you have in mind with this thing or better yet show me.”

Waverly Earp swallowed her tongue when all the pale skin was facing her. This was a dream, right? There was no possible way this was really happening right now. Nicole was standing in front of her, the fabric bunched to cover her pussy but everything else was visible. She could not form words.

“Waverly? Can you show me what to do with this fabric?” Nicole could see Waverly’s pupils had swallowed all the hazel of her beautiful eyes. The firm set of her jaw and the pounding of her carotid artery told Nicole that Waverly may think she is immune to the female form but not her female form. She loved to feel this powerful. From thinking she was fat and unattractive to this was all because of Waverly. The appreciation, and maybe something more, that she could always see in those hazel eyes gave her such a rush. She wanted more. “Waverly?”

“Y...yyes.”

The stammered word made it hard for Nicole not to laugh. But just because she has a newfound sexual prowess does not mean Waverly is ready for it. “If you help me then I can cover myself. I know it’s too much.” She took in the dazed look and reached out to cup the side of Waverly’s face as she smiled.

“You are beautiful Nicole. If you would allow me and you are comfortable enough I would like to paint you just like this.”

“You want me to pose for you in the nude?”

Waverly’s mind screamed ‘God Yes’ but what came out was more acceptable, “Only if you are comfortable doing it. I would never ask you to do anything that made you uneasy or uncomfortable.”

“You are too sweet, Waverly. You are so kind and considerate.” Nicole placed her hand back on the side of Waverly’s face but added a thumb swipe across her bottom lip.

Waverly clenched her hands by her sides, fighting to keep control. What had gotten into Nicole? Did she realize the signals she was giving? All she wanted to do was kiss her smooth alabaster skin, but she needed to be professional. No more slip-ups with Nicole.

“Here, take the cloth and let it fall to cover your…”

“My what?”

Waverly saw the challenge in Nicole’s eyes, wanting to appreciate it and kiss the hell out of her but she almost fell to her knees instead. “Your..you know..”

“My pussy? Is that the word you were looking for Waverly?” Nicole felt in charge and she liked it. Her eyes clinging to the hazel orbs of Waverly’s.

The word pussy should not have made Waverly’s eyes flutter closed, but it did. It should not have made her lean heavily against the small desk, but it did. It certainly should not have caused goosebumps to spread over her body, should not have made her thighs quiver, should not have made wetness start to pool in her panties, but it did. Waverly bit her lip and looked down, trying so hard to hide her arousal.

Nicole moved closer to Waverly and tucked two fingers under her chin. She forced Waverly to look up. She wanted eye contact, she had to have it. The darkened hazel eyes met hers, the need was evident. Nicole moved against Waverly; her naked skin felt like it was on fire. She could feel her heart pounding as she leaned over to press their lips together. The kiss was soft and chaste, two things Nicole did not want. She pulled back with a smirk, “Yes, you are immune. So, where do you want me?”

Waverly’s mind immediately went to under me, on top of me, beside me, sixty-nine…Get it together you idiot. You told her you were immune to the female form, and that included her, even though she has turned into a sex goddess. Taking Nicole’s hand, she led her to the stool, “I want you…here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has upped the stakes!


	9. Is This How You See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have a steamy moment then the unexpected..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just want to say I would never write Nicole as hurtful. She has found some new confidence thanks to Waverly and she is testing the waters. Not trying to hurt her. A little unexpected bump at the end of this chapter.

Waverly Earp had always gotten herself into messes, but this one was on a whole different level. She truly deserved it though, she had been too much of a pussy to tell Nicole her true feelings, so she asked to paint her instead. Now, today of all days, as she presently painted her-Nicole has found her new inner Sex God. Waverly had decided to do a two-dimensional painting, it showed Nicole’s body from the front and a smaller version from the back. The front view was finished mostly, all except her face and now the back view was coming together. Waverly’s mouth watered as she stared at the twin dimples above Nicole’s round and sexy ass. She held back a moan wanting nothing more than to dip her tongue into the small crevices. Her fingers clenched around the paintbrush as the memory of her hands filled with Nicole’s ass cheeks engulfed her. The thin brush snapped, and she hoped Nicole had not heard or noticed. Waverly had never been this wet, in her life, the thought should have embarrassed her, but it did not. She was so turned on by this gorgeous pregnant woman and she was completely fine with that. More than fine, judging by her drenched panties. She saw Nicole stretch her back out. “Do you need to take a break? Are you thirsty or hungry? Anything you want?” Those hungry brown eyes drilled into hers. God, she did not know how much longer she could keep her hands off a naked Nicole.

“Anything I want?”

Waverly gulped and realized she may have made a mistake with that suggestion. She watched as Nicole walked towards her, her full breasts swaying with each step. Waverly loved this newfound confidence although it scared the hell out of her. Especially when she was trying so hard to remain professional. Waverly held her breath as Nicole stood behind her looking over her shoulder at the painting.

“Wow, Waverly, you are very talented. Is this how you really see me?”

Waverly stopped breathing when she felt the fullness of Nicole’s breasts pressed to her back. The full stomach pushed against her lower back caused her to blow out the breath she had been holding when Nicole reached around to run her fingers across Waverly’s hand, poised above the canvas.

“These hands are quite talented. From being a masseuse, to a painter with an eye for detail, and giving pleasure. I like all three.” Nicole pressed as close as her pregnant belly would allow. “I want you to keep going. I know you have parts of me memorized, as I do of you, and I would like to watch you while you do it. Is that okay?”

Waverly could feel the wetness on the inside of her thighs, her panties were too saturated to hold the wetness at bay any longer. She clenched them together, trying her best not to moan.

“You have been immune to all of this so I would like to watch from a different angle. A very close-up angle. Maybe even give advice on different parts. Is that alright?”

Waverly could feel her mouth opening and closing, but the words were stuck in her throat. She felt herself shaking, especially her hands and knew she could not paint anything in this condition. She had really gotten herself into a mess this time. Immune? Yeah right she would not or could not be immune to Nicole even if she were covered from head to toe in a sack.

“Waverly? Is everything okay?”

“S…sure.” Jeez, she was stuttering again. This woman was truly going to be the death of her, this thought ran on repeat in her mind every day now. Just tell her Waverly it’s that simple. Tell her you are in love with her and want to spend your life with her and Lexa. Let her know what is in your heart and mind or Chrissy will hire a sky writer and do it for you. The idle hands of Nicole started to move, gliding over both her hands, across her biceps to her shoulders.

“Now, can I massage your shoulders? You seem a little tense.” Nicole knew what she was doing, and she smiled when Waverly blew out the breath she had been holding. She did not feel she was being cruel, just trying to protect herself if Waverly did not have the same type of feelings for her. Long story short, she wanted Waverly to be the first to break and reveal her feelings, if she had any. This way she could try to protect her heart if Waverly did not know how strong her feelings actually were for her. Her hands ran across the taut muscles across her shoulders and neck. “Is this too much?”

For fucks sake, yes it was too much. She felt on the edge of orgasm from staring at her naked skin for the last several hours now her hands were on her. This would not end well; she could feel it.

“Nicole...”

The tension in Waverly’s voice caused Nicole to lighten her touch, feathering her fingers across the bare skin of Waverly’s arms. She loved the tank top on Waverly, so much tan skin on display and the muscles of her forearms and biceps were a bonus. As she skirted her fingers along the tops of Waverly’s shoulders, her fingers stretched across the firm chest.

Waverly dropped her arms and the paintbrush fell to the floor. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back to rest against Nicole’s shoulder. “Nicole, what are you doing?”

“Anything you want.”

The words Waverly had spoken earlier circled around in her head. She knew those words would come back to get her. “Something is very different with you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Waverly used every bit of self-control she had to not spin around and ravish Nicole’s breasts. She was obsessed with them and wanted to spend all day kissing, licking and sucking the beautiful mounds before moving on to every other lush inch of her body. God, her body had been beautiful over five months ago but now it was truly a work of art. Her painting would never do it justice. If she could even finish it, right now was not shaping up to be able to finish. She was having a hard time answering Nicole’s question much less painting.

Nicole waited for Waverly to answer her question, but she could only hear her heavy breathing. Her hands avoided Waverly’s breasts, sliding down to cup her hips. She loved baby Lexa more than anything, but right now she wanted to be flush against Waverly’s back. The thought made her think of their night when their bodies had been reversed with Waverly pressed against her back. That night had been her awakening and she knew she would never be able to forget it or hide herself back in the closet. “Does this make you think of our first time together? I would like to be pressed against you like you were to me that night. The things you made me feel, Waverly, were so damn good. I have thought of that night and everything we shared for the last five months. If I could feel that way every day, I would be an incredibly happy woman.”

Was that what this was? Nicole was using her to feel good. Well, that made sense, but it did not mean Waverly had to like it. But she did like the way Nicole’s fingers were digging into her hips and the minty smell of her breath. Who was she kidding, she liked everything about Nicole? Did she just kiss her hair? This day and all of Nicole’s words and actions were tearing her up inside. Waverly wanted to tell her the truth, but at the same time, she could not take it if all Nicole wanted from her was sex.

Nicole ran one hand down the outside of Waverly’s thigh, while her other hand tightened around her hip. Her fingers moved across the well-formed quad, thankful for the tight material of Waverly’s jeans. She wanted to strip her and bury her fingers inside Waverly’s wet pussy. The thought made Nicole shiver and clench her own thighs together. She knew she had to put her own needs to the side to show Waverly how good they were together.

“Nicole…Please...”

Those two words set Nicole on fire. “I thought you were immune to the female form and all that it entails.” Her lips brushed across the top of Waverly’s ear as she whispered the words. The fingers gripping Waverly’s hip tightened even more. The thought of leaving marks on her skin made Nicole excited. Her hips moved seeking contact, but her belly made it impossible.

“I could never be immune to you Nicole. You are so damn beautiful and sexy and everything I have…” Waverly stopped her words before she regretted them. She knew Nicole was everything she had ever wanted, but if Nicole did not feel the same it would kill her. She felt Nicole’s fingers drift across her upper thigh and brush her zipper. She would never make it if Nicole touched her there.

“It makes me feel so powerful knowing you are not immune to me. Have you ever done anything like this with someone else you painted? Thrown caution to the wind, no rules or professionalism? Just gone for it?”

Waverly closed her eyes, needing to take a moment, before she let a shaky breath out. Her mouth opened to speak as Nicole’s fingers cupped her through her jeans. The guttural sound seemed to spur Nicole on as both hands moved to unbutton the snap on her jeans.

“You are so wet, Waverly. Is this how all your sessions go? Leaving you this way? Or am I just special to have this kind of effect on you?”

Waverly groaned as Nicole’s cool fingers touched her hot flesh. The jeans were too tight to fit Nicole’s hand behind her unzipped fly, so she pulled her hips back to push them down. God, she needed to feel those long fingers inside her. The jerky movements would have been funny if Waverly had not been so on edge. Why the hell did she have to wear these tight ass jeans, today of all days? Focus Waverly. She pushed them down, stopping right under the legs of her lace boyshorts. She did not want to waste anymore time dealing with the damn things. “You know you are special, Nicole. I have never had this happen during a session.” Waverly loved the sound from Nicole’s throat, pushing back to get as close as possible. The angle was wrong because of Lexa and she wanted more.

Nicole pressed her lips under Waverly’s ear, feeling the push of insistent hips against her belly. She wanted more, just like Nicole did, but this was not well thought out. They would have to make up for it later. She ran her fingers slowly from the bottom of Waverly’s boyshorts across her thighs to the vee of her legs. The wetness had saturated the insides of her thighs, Nicole could not help the sound from her throat. Her fingers brushed across the wet material, coming away wet, exciting her even more. “God, Waverly, you feel so good. You are so fucking wet and it’s all for me.” Nicole ran her tongue across the skin of Waverly’s neck, stopping to grab her earlobe between her teeth to suck hard.

“Nicole, I need y…” Waverly stopped her desperate words but pushed back against the tall pregnant frame. God, she needed more.

“What do you need Waverly?” She breathed into her ear before her tongue followed the same path. “This?” Nicole cupped her through her wet underwear again. “Or this?” Her left hand moved up Waverly’s torso to cup her firm breast. Nicole pushed her right hand under the waistband of the ruined boyshorts wanting to feel nothing but Waverly. No barriers just her wet pussy. Her fingers were met with bare flesh, she loved this feeling the first time they were together, it had prompted her to keep her sex bare now. Waverly’s skin was so hot, the wetness was making her own muscles clench and Nicole pressed her legs together. She wanted to focus on Waverly’s orgasm not her own.

“Nicole, I need you inside me. I have never been so turned on. Please touch me.”

Nicole’s fingers slipped straight into Waverly’s wetness. Two fingers pushed hard inside and began to fuck her. She let go of Waverly’s breast, using her left hand to tip the moaning mouth up to meet hers. Lips, tongues and teeth met with urgency. Nicole’s fingers moved faster as their mouths drank from each other’s.

Waverly gasped as she pushed against Nicole’s hand, the fingers curving into her G-spot.

“Come for me Waverly. I want to hear you come with my fingers deep inside you.” Nicole fucked Waverly harder, pushing her fingers in and out, the digits slippery with juices. Bending down to lick across Waverly’s neck, she sank her teeth into the skin above her collarbone. Nicole felt Waverly tense up completely and cry out as hot liquid squirted all over her fingers. What an amazing feeling to make someone lose control completely. Nicole felt her whole body tighten, needing a release. Then something happened that she had never been expecting.

Waverly turned to kiss Nicole. She felt her hesitation but pulled her as close as she could.

“NO!”

“Honey, what’s the matter?” Waverly had a sickening sense of deja-vu with Nicole’s loud word. This could not be happening again. She felt sick waiting for Nicole to respond.

“My water just broke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Emily, Kat & Dom knocked that out of the park last night. That was one of the sexiest scenes I have ever seen. It was beautiful & they truly went for it. Damn, I love this show!!


	10. Just Breathe Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets Nicole to the hospital and a familiar character is introduced.

Did Nicole just say her water broke? No fucking way! Well, at least she had not been about to run off again. She looked from Nicole’s face down to the puddle around her feet. This had changed from sexy to scary too quickly. “Um, Nicole, you have to get dressed. I cannot take you to the hospital like this. Come on, honey, I’ll help you.”

“It’s too early, this cannot be happening now. I don’t have my bag or anything.”

Waverly watched as Nicole’s words died on her lips. The pain evident on her features, she bent slightly at the waist, and groaned. Fuck she had never done this before. “Everything will be just fine, Nicole, I am right here, and I am not going anywhere.” The look Nicole gave her did not go unnoticed, and if the circumstances had been different Waverly would have kissed her. She helped Nicole walk back to the massage room to help her get dressed. She felt panicked, but she knew she had to keep it together for Nicole’s sake. Helping Nicole put her bra and sundress on, she bent to help her into her shoes. She had not noticed until now that she was wearing bright yellow Chuck Taylor’s to match her dress. Nicole’s fingers dug into her shoulder, as she finished tying her shoes. She looked up to see her eyes squeezed shut with what Waverly knew was contraction pains. She waited until Nicole loosened her death grip to stand. “I will call Chrissy on the way to Purgatory Hospital. She can call Nedley. Can you make it out to my Jeep or would you rather I call an ambulance?”

“No ambulance let’s just go. I need an epidural before I hurt someone.”

Waverly locked her shop and led Nicole to the Jeep, helping her get into the vehicle. She gave herself a pep talk as she climbed in. Stay calm was on repeat especially when Nicole said every curse word known to man. Waverly glanced down to dial Chrissy’s number and pulled out of the parking lot. It rang three times before she answered. “Chrissy, Nicole’s water broke while we were..um..painting and we are on the way to the hospital.”

“Waverly Earp what have you done? Did you fuck my friend into labor? Oh, wait did you tell her how you feel?”

“Chrissy, please focus, there is no time for that. Can you call your dad to let him know and go by his house to get Nicole’s hospital bag? She has it packed and ready. I will take care of her but hurry. She needs you.”

“Waverly, she has you right now and I know you will watch over her and Lexa. I have a business meeting in New York, but I will reschedule it for later this week. I will see you both soon. Tell Nic I love her. Bye.”

Waverly put her phone down and looked over at Nicole. Even in pain and labor she was the most beautiful woman Waverly had ever seen. “Chrissy sends her love. Are you okay, baby?” She cringed hoping the term of endearment was not too much. Waverly was taken aback when Nicole reached for her hand.

“I’m okay. This just hit me that everything is about to change. I am so scared. I had Perry to be there every step of the way but now he’s gone, and I feel like I’m going to screw this up.”

Waverly winced when Nicole squeezed her fingers tightly. She kept her eyes on the road waiting for the contraction to subside. When the pressure on her fingers let up, she began to speak. “Nicole, you are not going to screw anything up. I know this must be scary for you, but you do not have to do any of this alone. Chrissy and Nedley will help with things and I will do anything I can for you. Lexa will be loved and taken care of by all of us.” Waverly brought Nicole’s hand up to place a kiss on the back. “I am right here, and I promise I am not going to leave you.”

The last few minutes to the hospital were very tense. Nicole continued to squeeze Waverly’s hand even as they turned into the ER entrance.

Waverly honked her horn and jumped out, running around to Nicole’s side. She pulled the door open as the automatic doors of the hospital opened. “She’s in labor, please help.” The orderly ran back inside and grabbed a wheelchair, his legs were almost comical they were moving so fast. “Come on, baby, I’ve got you.” She helped Nicole into the wheelchair as Speedy Gonzales pushed her back through the doors, heading straight for the elevator.

“Labor and Delivery is on the fourth floor; I will take you right up. Dr. Gardner is here today, she will take excellent care of your wife.”

Waverly’s eyes widened at his choice of word. Wife? She knew equality was so much better and Purgatory seemed to be very open-minded, but he just went straight to the altar. She let her mind go there, for just a few seconds, thinking of Nicole as her wife and Lexa their sweet little bundle of joy. “Thank you, we appreciate this so much.” Why not just go with it? Nicole did not seem to notice anyway, so she played along.

“Fuck, this hurts, can this piece of shit elevator go any faster?”

Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder, hoping it would help to ease her. She rubbed across her back and bent to whisper in her ear, “Just breathe baby.” Nicole grabbed her hand and brought it up to her face. Waverly held her breath not knowing what would happen next.

“Waverly..I l…”

The moment was gone. The elevator doors had opened and the orderly was asking the nurse at the desk where to go. The whole scene was chaotic. Waverly followed behind the wheelchair, wondering what Nicole had been about to say. Was she going to say she loved her? It sounded like she was. Who was she kidding? She knew that was all her wishful thinking. She watched the nurses undress Nicole, put her in a gown and attach a band around her belly. Waverly thought she heard someone say it was a fetal monitor. Nicole was placed in the bed; a catheter was inserted, and a nurse checked her progress. She heard her say Nicole was dilated to three centimeters. A tall man had just walked in and he addressed Nicole to let her know he was the anesthesiologist and he would administer her epidural.

“Waverly?”

Waverly shook herself out of the fog when she heard Nicole say her name. Hurrying to the side of the bed, she grabbed the outstretched hand. “I’m right here honey.” And that is where she stayed, as the epidural was inserted, as the nurses checked and rechecked everything, she stayed beside her, holding her hand. Nicole was calmer now and Waverly took the chance to study her. She truly was the most beautiful woman Waverly had ever seen. She could not hold back her next action as she bent to kiss Nicole’s pale cheek.

“Thank you, Waverly.”

Their eyes met and Waverly knew this was the perfect time to tell her how she felt.

“Hello! Who do we have today? Oh, I do love a fellow Ginger. I am Dr. Gardner, but you can call me Mercedes. Nicole Haught? As in hot? Yes..yes indeed!”

Waverly wanted to scream with the interruption, but this woman had blown in like a tornado and immediately had her attention. What was with the redheads lately? Wait! Had she just said Nicole was hot? That was not very doctor patient ethical. But she did have a point. Nicole was extremely hot.

“I will be here with you for the long run. I drew the short straw today, so instead of dancing at Pussy Willows, I must deliver babies. It will not be as fun, but hey what can you do? I don’t think the little critter can stay put now.”

Waverly looked from Nicole to the woman who said she was a doctor, wondering what in the hell was going on. Waverly felt like they were on an episode of Candid Camera. Was this woman for real? A small laugh came from Nicole and Waverly looked at her before her gaze settled back on the doctor.

“That’s the spirit Red Hot. I was worried I had lost my touch. Now if the little wifey would get on board this day would go a whole lot smoother.”

Waverly saw the woman pointing her thumb in her direction with her brows raised. There is was again, wife, Nicole had not even blinked at the mistake. Apparently the only one making a big deal about it was her. “Sorry Dr... umm Mercedes, I know I’m a little uptight, but I’m just concerned with Nicole. Her labor is pre-term, she has never seen you as her doctor and I am worried.”

“This is a piece of cake Mama Number Two; I assure you everything will be just fine. Take a deep breath and follow along, it will be fun.”

Waverly pushed her anger down, watching as the strange woman spoke with Nicole, donned a pair of gloves and examined her. Nicole did not seem to have a problem with the doctor, so Waverly tried even harder to go with the flow.

“You are progressing pretty quickly. That is not a very common thing for a first-time mommy. That is usually moms loose as a goose, popping out their third or fourth. This is good news for you though. I suddenly need a pickle. I will be back in a little while. The nurses will keep me updated with all your progress. And you, Mama Two, keep an eye on her. If anything doesn’t feel right tell us.”

Waverly saw the woman wink at her before she turned to leave the room. “Nicole, are we sure she’s really a doctor and not someone from the psych ward?”

“Waverly, she’s right, you need to take some deep breaths. It is fine. I like her, it’s a welcome change for someone to have humor and find humor in things, including childbirth.”

“You redheads truly are a special breed.” The small chuckle from Nicole relaxed Waverly.

“Damn right.” Nicole smiled and met Waverly’s eyes. “Come sit beside me. I like to have you close.”

Waverly liked to hear that. She stepped closer to the bed, taking Nicole’s hand she sat down beside her.

“Waverly...”

“Well, I thought we were having a baby. Am I in the right room?”

Waverly held Nicole’s gaze, wanting to hear what she had been about to say. They were constantly being interrupted today. The dark brown orbs finally looked away and Waverly felt the loss.

“Chrissy!”

“Hey, Mama, are you sure that you are in labor? You put all of us to shame with how damn good you look. Waverly why are you looking at me like that?”

Waverly held in the real words she wanted to say. The frustration she felt was bubbling inside her, making her nerves even more on edge. But this was not the time for that, she had to think of Nicole. “Sorry, Chris, I’m a little, no I am a lot, on edge. Just want everything to be okay with Nicole.”

Two nurses appeared walking in to check on Nicole. Checking the monitors and offering ice chips.

“Waverly, can I talk with you in the hall?”

Waverly followed their friend into the hall. She knew what was coming and right now was not the time. “Look, Chrissy I know I’m a coward because of the ample chances I’ve had to tell Nicole my feelings but right now I cannot hear you call me a pussy. I am so scared for Nicole, for the baby that I am barely holding things together.” Shock was an understatement as Chrissy pulled her in for a hug.

“Wave, I can see the fear written all over you and honey you have to keep it together for Nicole. I know how much you care, it is very obvious, but you have to be strong right now. Nicole may be acting like she has it all together, but believe me I know she will crack soon. She has been through so much and now it will all slap her in the face. The fact she is having Perry’s baby and he is gone. But we need to be right here for her. You must show her that you are here to stay. So, pull yourself together and let’s go have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes is fun to write!!


	11. Girl Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lexa makes her entrance into the world. Maybe another little surprise or two.

Waverly walked back in to see Nicole expectantly looking at her and Chrissy.

“Is everything okay? The nurse just checked me and said I was almost six centimeters dilated and suddenly I feel sick wondering if you guys are having some kind of problem. I am about to give birth, but I cannot have the two people closest to me on the outs.”

“Nic, honey, calm down. Waverly and I are just fine, she was just filling me in with everything the doctor said.”

“Did someone say doctor?”

Three sets of eyes turned to see the red headed woman walk in like she was on a runway.

“Chrissy, how the hell are you? How long has it been? Since our Jell-O shot days? We had some great times back in the day. You should come down to the Willows and we can have a few more when I finish dancing.”

“Mercedes, you are scaring the newbies. They do not know how to take your humor. No wonder this one is a wreck.”

All eyes turned to Waverly with Chrissy’s words and her thumb hitched in her direction.

“Well, I am not certain why I would be scaring anyone. I enjoy dancing and if I want to take my clothes off while I do it, then hey that is my choice. Right? Girl power!”

Chrissy and Nicole laughed at the woman, but Waverly still felt like this was a terrible joke being played on them. Thinking of Chrissy’s pep talk, she tried to calm down. She wanted to go back to holding Nicole’s hand. Would that be too much now that Chrissy was here? She was the Lamaze partner, so Waverly did not want to step on any toes. Glancing back to Nicole, she saw the brown eyes already watching her, but there was pain in her eyes. “Nicole, honey, are you in pain?”

The mood turned serious within seconds. The three women moved to stand beside Nicole as Dr. Mercedes donned a pair of gloves.

Waverly could not stop herself from picking up Nicole’s hand and entwining their fingers. “Baby, tell us what’s going on.” She could feel Chrissy’s eyes on her, but she did not care. She loved this woman and she would do anything to keep her safe.

“Nicole, try to relax. We may need to bolster your epidural. Let me check your progress and I can get the anesthesiologist back in here.”

The tension in the room was high, waiting to hear what Mercedes said.

“Well, honey, we cannot bolster you because you are fully dilated. It’s time to push this little critter out of there. Are you having pain in your back? I believe your pains have turned to back labor. I know it’s terribly uncomfortable and I would offer to massage it for you but I have to be down here to catch this baby.”

Waverly jumped at the chance to do anything to help Nicole. “I’m a massage therapist, Doc, I can help!”

Mercedes pulled on a gown, as a nurse tied it, and a fresh pair of gloves. “Well, get your ass in the bed with your honey and start massaging. She is really going to need it.”

Waverly looked from the outspoken doctor, to Nicole and back to Chrissy.

“Waverly! Come on, Nicole needs you.”

Waverly snapped to attention at Chrissy’s tone. Yes, Nicole did need her. The nurse let the bed height down so Waverly could climb in behind Nicole. Her legs straddled each side of Nicole, bracketing her in between.

“Nicole, we are going to move you down the bed, just a little, to get your feet in the stirrups. And Mama Two scoot in behind her to support her back.”

Waverly let them get Nicole into position and positioned herself to hold Nicole up and be able to reach her back. “I’ve got you, honey.” She pressed a kiss to Nicole’s head and started to knead her lower back.

“Chrissy, I cannot do this. What was I thinking? I cannot do this without Perry. I was so stupid to think I could do this alone.”

“Aww honey, you are not alone. And I know for a fact that you are going to be the best mommy ever. You are kind and caring and the best person I know. You are selfless with the people you love, and I know you will be that way with Lexa. She will be the luckiest little girl to have you as her mom.”

The anguished cry of pain made Waverly jump. The sobs from Nicole were ripping her heart out. She almost felt like an intruder listening to the moment between the two friends, but she wanted to be a part of this duo. She needed to make them a trio or a quartet counting Lexa. Waverly kept massaging Nicole’s back, needing this to hurry so the pain could subside.

“Nicole, I need you to give me a big push.”

Waverly had not been ready for the push back from Nicole and her hands faltered as she tried to brace herself and Nicole against the bed.

“Keep breathing, Nic, you are doing great. No more doubt, honey, you are going to be so wonderful. Perry would be so proud of you. He is watching over you right now and little Lexa will have the best guardian angel ever. You have this honey.”

Several more pushes from Nicole and Waverly could feel the exhaustion of her body. She wished she could push for her.

“Nicole, she is crowning, so I need two more good pushes sweetie. You can do this.”

Waverly heard Mercedes’ words and everything she had previously thought of this woman had turned completely around. She may be nuts, but she was taking excellent care of Nicole. Waverly watched Chrissy move to the end of the table behind the red headed doctor, and the look on her face was so many emotions all at once.

“Push Nicole!”

The loud scream bounced off the walls and Waverly realized she had gone from rubbing Nicole’s back to having both arms wrapped around her. She pressed kisses across her face and any other spot she could reach. “I love you, Nicole.” The room was suddenly quiet, and Waverly flinched at the words that had spilled from her throat, preparing herself for what would happen next. The moment was interrupted by the sharp wailing of Lexa.

“Nicole, she is beautiful. Oh my God, that was amazing.”

Waverly listened to Chrissy’s excitement, wanting to see the baby too but she would not move from this position. Nicole was pressed all the way against her, with her head turned to the side resting against her cheek. Waverly pressed her lips against the soft skin.

“Nicole, everything is great. The nurses are cleaning her up. And it appears we have a new ginger in the world.”

Waverly let her tears finally fall. What an amazing experience to see a new life come into this world. Watching the nurse walk to the bed with the little bundle made Waverly’s heart beat quickly. She watched through tears as the nurse settled her against Nicole.

“Congratulations, Nicole, she looks great. She is seven pounds, two ounces and is nineteen and a half inches long. We will take her to the nursery after you have held her for a few moments.”

Waverly looked over Nicole’s shoulder, taking in the baby’s features. She had a little striped hat on, so the hair Mercedes was gushing about was not visible but everything else was. From her little button nose to the tiny mark on her cheek that looked like a dimple. Her little eyes were clearly unfocused as she whimpered. Then the most beautiful thing happened, Nicole began to softly speak to her, and the whimpers stopped as her little eyes looked in the vicinity of Nicole’s face.

“Hello, my precious little angel. Look at you, you are so beautiful. I can see your daddy in your eyes. He would be so proud right now. Already wrapped around your tiny little finger just looking at you. He loved you so much and I will share him with you always. Welcome to the world Lexa Elizabeth Crofte-Haught.”

Waverly tightened her arms around Nicole, kissing her head. The show of affection was not even questioned at this point. It felt like the right thing to do and Waverly wanted Nicole to feel her love and support. “You did so good honey. She is so beautiful.”

“I just cannot believe she is here. I do not even have a crib. What kind of mother does that? She deserves so much more.”

Waverly knew that was the farthest from the truth. Lexa would be taken care of and so happy with Nicole. “Hey, hey you are in the process of finding a house and you had three weeks to go before this little nugget was due. Do not beat yourself up Nicole. You are going to be the best mom to Lexa.” Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek, turning her head to meet her eyes. “You are wonderful, baby.”

The moment was broken by Mercedes. “Which one of you lucky ladies gets to wash all this goop off this precious little Ginger?”

“Wait, you mean we can give her her first bath?”

Chrissy’s excitement made the nurses giggle.

“Hell yeah, you can.” Mercedes said and smiled.

“Waverly?”

Waverly looked at her friend and the excitement was written all over her face. She would not steal her thunder. “No, Chrissy, you go give Lexa her bath. We will be right here when you get back.”

One nurse gently took Lexa from Nicole’s arms and placed her in the glass bassinet. “We will bring her back to you as soon as she is checked over and fresh from a bath.”

“Nicole, the labor was flawless. I did not have to give you an episiotomy nor was there any tearing. I am, however, going to administer an IV antibiotic just to make sure everything stays on track. I know you were extremely nervous with me, at first, and I appreciate the faith you had in me to deliver your little angel. It still gets me every time I see their little squishy faces for the first time. And let me tell you, that little face was one of the cutest ever!”

Waverly thanked her and if she had been in another position, she would have hugged her as well. But Nicole was resting back against her and she was not about to move anytime soon.

“Thank you, Mercedes, you have been a lifesaver. I deeply appreciate everything.”

“That is what I’m here for, Red Hot. Let the nurses know if you need me for anything.”

The two women watched the charismatic doctor blow back out of the room. She was quite interesting to say the least.

“Do you think she really dances at Pussy Willows?”

Waverly chuckled at Nicole’s question. “Well, it would not surprise me at all.” She started to slide out from behind an exhausted Nicole but stopped with the soft request.

“Wait, stay for a little longer.”

Waverly felt so much hearing those six words. “Okay, baby, anything for you.” She settled back against the firm mattress and wrapped her arms tightly around Nicole. “I’m right here.” Her hands rubbed across Nicole’s arms then massaged her belly lightly. She wanted to bring all forms of comfort to Nicole. Her body had just gone through a traumatic experience and she wanted to help her relax. The soft sound told Waverly that Nicole had drifted off to sleep. She knew she was exhausted, and she let her rest while she held her. The thoughts running through her mind were crazy, but she knew once Nicole was awake she would tell her the plan.

“Oh my God!”

Waverly tried to shush Chrissy before she woke up Nicole but her excitement was palpable. Waverly really could not blame her, but at the same time she knew Nicole was beyond exhausted.

Chrissy stopped to look at her two friends. Nicole was sleeping and Waverly looked so uncomfortable, but she knew she would never move to keep Nicole comfortable. “Wave, Lexa is beautiful, and she was so alert after her bath. She was looking around at everything and she only cried once. It was amazing. And she does have red hair. After all the yucky stuff was out of it, you could see how red it actually is. She is perfect.”

“I am going to ask Nicole to move in with me. When she wakes up, I will ask her and if she says yes I will go get a crib and anything else she and Lexa need.”

“Waverly, that is a really big step. Are you sure you are ready for that?”

“I am more ready than your dad will be. And you are a big shot broker who has to travel a lot. Your dad works a lot too. Nicole needs some stability right now and a newborn will not leave much time to go house shopping. It will be a good solution for everyone.”

“Honey, I think that is a great idea. And someone just woke up, so you are about to get your chance.”

“God, how long have I been asleep? Where is Lexa? Is she okay? Why is she not back yet?”

“Nicole, calm down. Everything is fine. I just left her. I helped give her a bath and she is perfect. The nurse said they would have her to you in about ten minutes.”

Waverly felt the tension leave Nicole’s body. “Baby are you okay with me moving now?”

“Are you leaving?”

Waverly felt her breath catch hearing the concern from Nicole. “No, honey, I am definitely not leaving. I just need to move; I cannot feel my legs. Chris, will you help Nicole sit up so I can climb out?”

“Come on honey, Waverly is being difficult. I mean does she really need to feel her legs. You can’t feel yours, right?”

The two friends laughed making Waverly smile. She was glad to be a part of their moment. Sliding from behind Nicole, she slowly let her legs adjust to the tingling sensation and stretched them a few times before taking a step. Her progress was halted by Nicole’s hand grabbing hers. She looked down at her, seeing the tears she immediately felt her heart clench. “Baby, what’s wrong? Lexa is fine and she will be here any minute.”

“No, it’s not that. I just wanted to say thank you for everything today. You have been a rock for me, and I am so grateful.”

“Honey, no thanks needed.”

“Waverly, of course I need to say thank you. You could have run out of here at any time, but you stayed, and you helped me. You are so special.”

“I would never run from you or Lexa. As a matter of fact, that is the farthest from the truth. I actually wanted to ask you something and I hope you will consider my offer.”

Nicole shifted as much as she could to face Waverly while Chrissy moved closer to the bed. Both women staring intently at the small brunette.

“Nicole, I know this may be too much, but I only want to help you. I know you have not been able to find a house, and you have been staying with Nedley but you may need a little more help right now than he can give. And Chrissy has to travel a good bit for her job, she actually has to be in New York later this week so I wanted to offer myself as help to you and the baby.”

Nicole was confused, “I am not following Waverly.”

“Nicole, honey, I think what Waverly is trying to say is she wants you and Lexa to move in with her.”

Nicole looked from Chrissy to Waverly. “Is that true?”

Waverly fought her nervousness to answer. “Yes, I want to help you with Lexa. I would love to have you both move in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use my son's birth weight! Big step for Waverly..let me know what y'all thought!


	12. It's Top Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes her decision.

Nicole stared at her longtime friend as Chrissy held Lexa. She knew she could count on her and she would tell her if she had lost her mind. “Chrissy, am I doing the right thing? Have I gone crazy doing something like this? Is this because Waverly pities me? I am not a charity case. I have so many conflicting thoughts I just need to hear what you honestly think.”

“Nicole, you are not crazy. You are stubborn and hardheaded, but no you are not crazy. Far from it. We all need someone and something good in our lives and you have this little bean as something good, now you just need the someone. Waverly is such a good person. She has such a good heart. I will not lie, Nicole, she was a bit of a playboy or playgirl I guess, but since the two of you met, she has only had eyes for you. And to do what she did during Lexa’s delivery says a lot for her too. But to offer her home to you and the baby? That is top shelf honey. Nothing she does for you, or the baby is out of pity or for charity. Just let yourself be taken care of for once in your life.”

Nicole blinked the tears away and gave her friend a small nod. She pulled Chrissy against her and relaxed. The encouraging words made her finally feel like she did not have to question her answer. “Thank you, Chris, I love you.”

“I love you too. And I love this little Ginger Bean. I went a little crazy with the gifts for you both. I dropped everything off at Waverly’s last night so you can look at everything soon. She just text me and said she has the nursery set up. She is on the way with the car seat. I know she worked all day yesterday getting things put together and set up. You both are in good hands.”

Nicole could not stop the tears from flowing freely down her cheeks.

“What is going on? Nicole are you okay?”

Both women turned to see Waverly standing in the doorframe with the car seat. Her face was full of concern. She set the seat on the bed and rushed to stand beside Nicole. Putting her arm around her, “Honey, has something happened? Is everything okay with Lexa?”

Nicole cried harder hearing the concern from Waverly. This woman was so special. Did she deserve someone like her? She had heard Waverly say she loved her during the delivery, but she had not responded. She wanted to, but that needed to come at a different time. Instead she leaned into her and pressed her lips against the soft pair. The kiss was short and chaste. “Everything is fine. I am just very emotional.” She stared into the beautiful hazel eyes not looking away.

A throat was cleared and they both looked towards their friend. “So, do we put the bean in her car seat? Or do you guys just want to stare at each other all day?”

Waverly knew she could stare at her all day, and she would be more than fine. “Yes, I think we can put her in it. I have been practicing with the buckles to make sure I do it correctly.”

Chrissy made her way to the car seat. “Well, show us how it’s done Big Shot.” She handed the little bundle to Waverly and stepped back to watch.

“Well, the blanket has to come off first.” Waverly unwrapped her like it was second nature. Looking down and smiling at the little outfit as it was revealed. “Look at you, sweet girl, did Aunt Chrissy bring this for you to wear? You are beautiful just like your mama.” She kissed the little red head before she settled her into the car seat. Taking extra care to gently put the tiny arms through the straps, she buckled the top fastener then the buckles to the seat. “They have to be pretty tight but leave enough room to slide two fingers between her and the straps. I have read and watched YouTube videos on everything.”

Nicole was starting to feel overwhelmed, on the brink of tears. “Waverly I really don’t know how I will ever repay you for all this.”

“You will never have to repay me, Nicole. You and Lexa are my family and I will protect you both and be there for anything either of you need.”

Nicole gave up the battle against her tears. This was all so much to take in. It was not an accident that Waverly ended back up in her life. She was a Godsend and Nicole knew this.

Waverly hugged Nicole, pulling her close. She loved the fact their bodies could press together now. The Lexa belly was beautiful but feeling all those curves pressing against her was amazing. “Nicole, please don’t cry. It will all be okay.”

“I am just so thankful for the both of you. I have no clue what I, no what we would do without the two of you. I feel relieved and loved and I thank you both.”

Waverly pulled Nicole into her arms hugging her tightly. She really wanted to kiss her right now, but she would wait for another more private setting. Pressing a kiss to Nicole’s ear, she had to stop herself from whispering she loved her.

“Did I miss the kissing?”

Waverly jerked her eyes away from Nicole’s beautiful face, whipping her head around to the voice of Dr. Gardner.

“Dammit, I did, would you mind doing it again?”

Chrissy and Nicole laughed at the striking woman’s antics, but Waverly narrowed her eyes and stared back at her.

“Mama Two, you are going to have to lighten up. And frowning leads to premature wrinkling so you better stop because Red Hot wants you looking good and wrinkle free.”

Waverly finally let herself laugh. She watched the doctor give Nicole a quick hug before walking to the car seat. She picked up the seat and sat it on the bed. Checking the buckles and the straps before running her fingers over Lexa’s red hair. The sight made her realize that this woman may be very outspoken and brash, but she genuinely cared for her patients.

“Everything looks good with Little Ginger and Red Hot. Here is my card if you need anything do not hesitate to call. The nurse has your follow up appointment in your paperwork and Lexa’s pediatrician appointment as well. When you are feeling up to it, come have a drink with me at the Willows.”

“Mercedes, text me your dance schedule and I will come when I get back from New York. I have a feeling I will need several shots after this trip.”

“Girl, I will. You can join in with me for old times’ sake! Sheriff Nedley can babysit so Red Hot and Grumpy Smurf can come too.”

Nicole laughed out loud hearing Mercedes refer to Waverly as Grumpy Smurf. This woman was a gem and she was hilarious. “We will see how things go with Lexa before we leave her with Randy. But we appreciate you thinking of us and the invite.”

“Anytime, Red, anytime. I think you guys are all set, so get the hell out of here!”

“Thank you, Mercedes, for everything.” Waverly picked up the car seat with sleeping Lexa, hugged the doctor and headed towards the elevator. She walked towards the elevator, with the baby, giving the other three women a minute. She stopped in front of the double doors, turning to check their progress. Nicole was standing at the nurse’s station, waiting for paperwork and Chrissy was laughing with Mercedes. She would mash the button to go down when they both were headed her way. Glancing down, she took in the precious features of the sleeping baby. Her heart felt so full knowing she would do anything in the world to protect Lexa and Nicole. She hoped Nicole would see that after they were moved in. Waverly wanted to spoil them both. Everything she and Chrissy had bought for them both was a great start. Glancing back up, she watched the two friends walk her way. Waverly pressed the down button, turning to see Chrissy wrap her arm around Nicole’s waist. She hoped Nicole would not suffer with postpartum depression along with missing Perry and wishing he were here to see their daughter. She had read so many things about depression and Waverly knew she would do anything in this world to keep her happy and help her. “Everything okay?” She saw the worried look on Chrissy’s face, hoping Nicole would smile and answer.

“I am very tired, but I talked Mercedes into letting me walk out of here. The last thing I want is to be pushed out of here in a wheelchair. I feel...I really cannot put into words how I feel right now.”

Waverly tried to hide the sadness Nicole’s words sparked inside her. This was going to be an uphill climb and the words from Nicole solidified that. “We will get through this, honey, I will be here for as long as you want me.” Waverly saw the tears in Nicole’s eyes and reached out to cup her cheek. Their eyes held until the ding of the elevator drew them apart. “Let’s go home.”


	13. Mom Bod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic WayHaught

Waverly stood, in the doorway, watching Nicole feed Lexa. She had not announced herself just wanting to observe this beautiful moment between the two. It had been two weeks since they came home from the hospital and almost a week that Nicole had been taking the postpartum depression medication. She had to start with an extremely low dose to make sure it was safe to continue breastfeeding, but after the fourth day the dosage had to be increased. Her milk had to be tested again but no traces of the medication showed up. And Waverly was so thankful for that. Nicole did not need anything else to bring her down. She was also thankful for Mercedes; she had put a rush on everything and had been so helpful. Waverly would never think another negative thought of her. She watched Nicole run her finger down the side of Lexa’s face, speaking so softly to her Waverly could not hear what she was saying. She almost felt like she was intruding, but she could not pull herself away.

“You can come closer. It’s not like you have not seen everything before.”

Waverly smiled and walked into the nursery. She liked to hear the small jokes from Nicole. “I hope it did not come off as stalkerish, but I was taken by the beauty of the moment. How are you feeling?” Waverly hoped the statement was more nonchalant than it seemed. She was just so worried about Nicole.

“I feel better than yesterday and I definitely feel better than two weeks ago. Things are turning around, Waverly, and I have you to thank for that. You have helped us so much and I will pa...”

“Nicole, I swear to God, if you say you will pay me back one more time, I will lose it. I have told you I do not need to be paid back nor was I looking for reimbursement. Please do not say it again!” Waverly heard the small laugh and looked questioningly at Nicole. “What?”

“I have never heard you raise your voice. It was funny and a little sexy.”

“Well, if you think it was sexy, I will walk around screaming all the time.” Waverly enjoyed the sound of a full laugh from the other woman.

“That might not be a good idea for Lexa’s sake.”

“I would never do anything to scare her or harm her.” She knew the anxious tone of her voice was evident.

“I know Waverly.”

Waverly stared into the brown eyes she could drown in. This woman had her whole heart. She would walk through fire to keep her and Lexa safe. “Are you finished? If so, I can take her and get her ready for bed.”

“Yes, do you mind if I take a soak in the jacuzzi tub while you do that?”

“Nicole, of course I do not mind. I will put her in the bassinet after she is ready. Take your time, we are not going anywhere.” She bent down to pick Lexa up and the back of her hand grazed Nicole’s breast. God, she felt so good, it made Waverly’s knees sway. “I’m sorry.” The apology came out before she could stop it.

“No problem.”

**-X-**

Did Waverly not find her attractive anymore? Was all this for pity? She knew she had been pretty pathetic the last two weeks, but damn was the mom bod that bad? Nicole closed her eyes, ducking under the lukewarm water. The jets were still going, and she pressed the button to turn them off. She knew she had been in for a while judging by the water temperature and the wet noodle state of her body. She may even need help getting out of the tub, at this point. The small tap on the door made her smile, Waverly seemed to read her mind and was always there without even asking.

“Nicole, is everything alright? You have been in there for a while.”

The concern she heard, made Nicole feel taken care of. She had never been a needy person, but it felt nice to be taken care of. “Waverly, can you come in here?” The door all but slammed open and Nicole could not hide the shock on her face.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? I knew something was wrong. Why the hell did I not check on you sooner?”

“Waverly, calm down, I am okay. I was sitting here thinking how relaxed I was, and I may need help getting out, then you knocked. You are always there, Waverly, thank you. I have no clue what I would do without you and Chrissy, you two are the best friends anyone could ever ask for.” Nicole felt the bitter taste from the word friend and saw the tight smile from Waverly. She knew Waverly was more than a friend, but it would not come out. “Will you hand me the towel so I can cover up before you help me out?”

“Sure.”

The word was mumbled as Nicole watched Waverly grab the towel, and hand it to her. The hazel eyes glanced quickly away as she stood on shaky legs. Nicole felt so relaxed, she did not want to bring up the tension in the room. “Can you help me over the side? My legs are like noodles right now. I had no idea I was this relaxed. This tub is magical.” Nicole took Waverly’s hand, feeling her other arm wrap tightly around her, she stepped over the side of the tub. Her knees buckled and Waverly pulled her against her frame, keeping them both upright. Nicole let herself rest against the smaller woman. “Thank you.” She sighed when she felt Waverly’s arms tighten around her.

“Come on, babe, I will help you to bed.”

Nicole missed the small terms of endearment Waverly called her and hearing her call her babe felt good. She had never been one to enjoy the pet names, but when Waverly called her baby it did something to her. Nicole let herself be led to the cozy bedroom. Her legs were functioning again, but she wanted to have Waverly’s arms around her. As they walked into the bedroom, the arms around her dropped and Nicole immediately felt the loss. She walked over to the bassinet, looking down at her beautiful baby. Nicole ran her hand down Lexa’s back and patted her bottom. “She is so perfect.” When the response she was expecting did not come, she turned to see the doorway was empty. Dropping the towel, she pulled on her robe and walked out to find Waverly. Nicole found her making up the couch. She had been sleeping on the couch so Nicole could have the bed. “Waverly, can we talk for a second?” The panicked look on the other woman’s face did not go unnoticed.

“Nicole, what’s wrong? Are you feeling okay? I have been able to see a difference in you today. Do we need to call Mercedes about the medication?”

Nicole hid the smile and the laugh that tried to escape. “No, I am doing good. So please calm down. I just wanted to ask you for a favor.” The hazel eyes stretched wider.

“Of course, what is it?”

“I want you to come sleep in your own bed. There is plenty of room and I really feel bad that you are sleeping on the couch in your own home.” Nicole watched the many different expressions cross Waverly’s face. Would she say yes? “Or I can sleep out here with Lexa and you take the bed.”

“Nicole, are you crazy? You just had a baby; you are not sleeping on a couch. No matter how comfy the couch may be. What kind of host and f.fr..friend would I be if I had you out here on the couch while I was sleeping in the big comfortable bed?”

Nicole loved when Waverly got nervous and the cute stutter came out. “Well, that only leaves one option. You are coming to bed with me.” She turned and walked back to the bedroom. Nicole pulled the robe off and climbed into the plush bed. She tried not to think that it would only be a few hours and Lexa would be ready to eat. Inhaling the clean sheets, she closed her eyes and gave in to sleep.

**-X-**

Waverly thought about Nicole’s proposition, turning the idea over and over in her head. She knew she should not have such trepidation over sleeping in the same bed, but she was having such a hard time controlling her lust for Nicole. She was so sexy, and all the new motherhood curves were driving Waverly to the brink of madness. Was she being as ridiculous as she thought? Only one way to find out. Waverly walked into the kitchen as she tapped Chrissy’s number. Two rings later her friend was on the other end. “Quick on the draw, Chris.”

“Did you pull a muscle masturbating?”

“Chrissy, for God’s sake! Can you be anymore crass?”

“Was that a question or a challenge?”

“Chrissy, I have something serious to say so can you please not be so...You..right now.”

“Yes, I can be serious, but I need to say something serious as well. Where is Nicole?”

“She has laid down.”

“Was she wearing something sexy?”

“As a matter of fact, she was in a towel. Now, focus, Chrissy.” Waverly heard the grumbling on the other end, wondering if it had been a mistake to call her.

“A towel is very sexy. Especially with all the leg and boobs showing. Okay, okay what I was going to say is you need to stop drooling over Nicole but pushing her away at the same time. I have seen you look on the brink of orgasm as she feeds Lexa then run away from her like she is disgusting. The signals are fucked up Waves. And Nicole is smart and observant, if she has not noticed this change in you yet it will only be a matter of time. You have not even called her baby when I have been there. That was the only thing you had been calling her now it’s Nicole. You have got to shit or get off the pot woman. If this is too much for me then you know it is too much for a new mom with postpartum depression on top of losing her baby daddy and best friend.”

Waverly let Chrissy’s words sink in. Nicole had been through so much before giving birth now she was struggling with being a new mom with postpartum depression. “She wants me to sleep with her.”

“Damn, Mercedes already cleared her for duty? That is great! So why are you talking to me and not getting it on with Red Hot?”

“Fuck, Chrissy, I meant she wants me to sleep in the bed with her. She thinks it’s ridiculous for me to be on the couch when there is plenty of room in the bed for the both of us.”

“Oh ok, well she has a point. It is a king size mattress. Neither of you take up much room so there is plenty of space for the two of you. If you guys were bigger then it would not be feasible, but...”

“Chrissy, stop rambling about the damn mattress.”

“Waves, I think Nicole wants you there for a reason. It’s not just about the king size mattress. She wants support and contact. You have been her rock these last two weeks, but I think she needs human contact. She is providing everything for Lexa, and she wants something to give her strength. Nicole is a physical person; she needs to be held and comforted. This is her way of letting you know. You both are so fucking hard-headed and the hints to each other are not sinking in. Why did you need to talk this over with me? I know you would like nothing more than to sleep with Nicole every night. So, what is going on, Waverly?”

“I am on edge constantly with Nicole. I mean I do not have to tell you how beautiful she is, you have eyes, but now all the new curves and her her...her breasts are..Hmm, Jeez I cannot even form a sentence thinking about them. I watched her feed the baby earlier and I could not pull my eyes away. Does that sound as bad when I say it out loud? That is a beautiful moment between a mother and a baby, and I am drooling over her breasts. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am afraid to be in the same bed with her. Or not that I am afraid more worried that I will implode from being so close.”

“Waverly, you are more honorable than you give yourself credit for. You would never do anything inappropriate or anything Nicole was not ready for. Sometimes we must take one for the team, and if sleeping next to Nicole is taking one for the team, then you have got it made.”

Waverly knew Chrissy was right, as always. “Well, I will let you go. Have a good night.”

“No you don’t Waverly. This is the part where you tell me I am right. Yet again.”

“Dammit, okay, you are right. I am overreacting with the bed thing. If that is what Nicole needs, then I will do it.”

“Hold her and let her know she is safe. I think that is what she needs, right now, more than anything. I will bring some extra batteries tomorrow for your vibrator.”

Click. Waverly disconnected the call before any of Chrissy’s comments made her change her mind.


	14. As Long As You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals share a bed..some things may or may not happen.

Waverly was awakened by the hungry cry of Lexa. She slowly opened her eyes, focusing on her surroundings. The relaxed state of her body let her know she was not on the couch. Waverly had come back to her room, after taking Chrissy’s advice. She had stood beside the bed staring down at Nicole, seeing the exposed skin she knew Nicole was naked. She played it safe and laid on top of the covers. Now there was no playing it safe or escaping from Nicole’s nakedness. Waverly glanced over to see Lexa’s little head resting on the soft pale skin. “I have never seen something so beautiful.” Waverly saw Nicole jump at her words.

“Sorry, we woke you. I tried to get her settled quickly so you could sleep.”

“No need to apologize. That is her only way to communicate, sometimes I feel like crying too when I’m hungry.” Waverly enjoyed the sound of Nicole’s laughter, knowing it was not something she had heard the last two weeks. “God, I love that sound.”

“What sound?”

“Your laughter.” The dark brown eyes connected with hers and held. The soft light from the lamp showed the shimmering tears in Nicole’s eyes. “Nicole, please don’t cry. I should not have said that.”

“Waverly you had every right to say it. I know I have been hard to deal with since we came home from the hospital, but I am trying so hard to get better. I have made things so difficult for you and I am so sorry.”

“Baby, you have no reason to apologize to me. Depression is not something you can help or snap your fingers to make it disappear.” Waverly saw the faraway look in Nicole’s eyes.

“I have missed that.”

“What have you missed?” The look in Nicole’s eyes when they met hers again almost made her gulp.

“You call me baby.”

Waverly hoped her mouth was not hanging open with Nicole’s declaration. So, Chrissy was right. Nicole had noticed the term had not been used lately. She watched as Nicole shifted Lexa to her shoulder to burp, which she did after only a few pats to her back. Then the baby was switched to the opposite breast leaving the one closest to her bare and exposed. Waverly could not pull her eyes away from the firm flesh. She wanted to touch her so badly her hands were shaking. All she could think about was leaning over and licking the full mound. She had to distract herself, so she all but ran to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Taking a few gulps, she put the lid back on and rubbed it across her hot cheeks. “Get it together Earp.” Waverly opened the door to grab another bottle for Nicole and returned to the bedroom. Nicole was placing Lexa back into the bassinet. “I brought you some water.” She walked to Nicole’s side of the bed to hand her the water and leaned down to gently kiss Lexa’s head. “Goodnight, sweet angel.”

“Waverly, can you do something for me?”

“If it’s in my power I will do anything I can for you.”

“Will you hold me?”

Waverly had not been expecting that and she stood speechless at the foot of the bed.

“I need to feel your strength. I feel like I have none left and I need that. I realize I probably sound needy and I have never been a needy person. But my body does not feel like my own. My thoughts are not my normal thoughts. I am barely holding my shit together for Lexa. I just need this Waverly. I need you.”

Waverly pulled the covers back and climbed in beside Nicole. In this moment, she was not thinking about all the naked flesh that would be pressed against her. Waverly wanted to do anything to help Nicole and if this is what she needed then she would hold her as long as she wanted her to. She scooted behind Nicole and wrapped her arm around her stomach. Waverly tried to think of a way to not be pressed all the way against her, but there were no other options. The front of her body conformed to Nicole’s naked back. Her nipples immediately pebbled with the contact. Waverly heard the small sniffle and felt the shudders wrack Nicole’s frame. “Baby, I am right here. It breaks my heart to see you cry. I will hold you for as long as you want me to. Everything will be okay.”

“It feels so good to be held. You are so strong Waverly; you make me feel safe. This is what I need. Thank you.”

Waverly pressed kisses to Nicole’s hair and the back of her shoulders. Keeping her face against the red locks she whispered words of comfort until she felt Nicole relax and give in to sleep. Waverly sighed, pulling Nicole closer against her she closed her eyes and drifted off.

_Waverly gasped as Nicole’s hands trailed down her chest softly, carefully. Slender fingers tweaked Waverly’s nipple, Nicole growling how beautiful Waverly was in her ear as her hips pushed against her. Hot, steamy, sweaty. Nobody had ever touched Waverly in all the right ways, but Nicole did. Waverly’s arousal crashed through her, Nicole’s bare body covering hers making her feel wanted and needed. Nicole’s fingertips brushed against Waverly’s swollen clit; a low moan ripped from both their throats as Nicole’s hand moved lower to her entrance. Exactly where she needed this beautiful woman on top of her to be. Nicole pushed two fingers deep inside, the palm of her hand pressing against Waverly’s clit..._

Waverly shot upright in bed. Her body throbbed; her heart slammed harder than she had ever felt it. “Fuck.” She rubbed her eyes, squinting as she glanced at the woman beside her, the one who haunted her dreams almost every night. The last five months Nicole had taken over her mind, her heart and now her life. Waverly wanted to spend her life with Nicole and Lexa. She wanted to be there for her through everything. Waverly had the patience of Job, but her libido was another story. She was always in a constant state of arousal, ogling her while she breastfed, and Chrissy was right, her vibrator had never gotten such a workout. But she could not use it lying beside Nicole, it was discreet but not that discreet. She could feel the wetness coating her thighs, saturating her sleep shorts. Waverly knew she had to have some relief. She would be quiet, and Nicole could continue sleeping. Her hand slipped under the waistband of her shorts as she pulled her legs up to plant her feet on the mattress. Heat was pouring off her skin. The wetness meeting her fingers made her whimper. Waverly imagined the fingers running across her clit were long and slender, as she pushed two of her own into her wet pussy, she wanted them to be Nicole’s. Slowly pushing the digits in and out, she tried to be quiet. Her hips were wanting to move with her fingers, but she knew it would wake Nicole. Waverly thought of every detail of Nicole’s body and the memory from the day she painted her. All her pale skin on display had been too much and the orgasm Nicole had given her, had been the best of her life. God, she wanted to feel those hands on her again. Waverly moved her fingers faster, the slippery wetness making her movements easier. She wanted to reach out and touch Nicole as she touched herself. Waverly needed the connection, but she would have to settle for looking at her instead. The room was softly lit with the nightlight Nicole had put in the room for the late feedings, and she knew she would be able to see her face. Waverly turned her head to look at Nicole, and the dark brown eyes she expected to be closed were watching her. She had been caught. Nicole would think she was a sorry pervert. Fuck it all. She started to pull her hand free of her shorts, the apology ready to spill from her lips as Chrissy’s words of her nobility mocked her.

“Waverly, I want you to finish.”

Nicole wanted her to finish? She had to be dreaming again. Watching Nicole for any signs of disgust or disappointment, she saw none but felt the need to explain anyway. “I had a very vivid dream about you, about us, and I was so worked up I needed some relief. I am sorry Nicole. I should have gone to the other room.” Waverly saw Nicole turn on her side, pulling the comforter off both their bodies.

“Finish.”

Waverly suddenly had stage fright. The voluptuous body she had been drooling over daily was facing her in all its glory. Nicole’s dark eyes were watching her intently, waiting for her to do as she said. Waverly looked away, staring at the ceiling, she pushed her hand back over her mound. The bare skin felt foreign to her or maybe it was just because Nicole was watching her as she did it. Waverly closed her eyes and tried to focus on the feelings not the chocolate eyes staring at her movements. Her fingers circled her clit, spreading the wetness across the sensitive nub. Her hips involuntarily arched up needing more. Waverly pushed two fingers back inside her pussy and the ragged moan escaped before she could stop it. Her heels pushed into the mattress adding leverage for her hips to join the motions of her fingers. She needed more, adding a third finger to her ministrations, her head tipped back against the pillow and she could feel her release approaching.

“Waverly, look at me.”

Waverly turned her head in Nicole’s direction, but kept her eyes squeezed shut. Her fingers picked up speed, rushing towards the orgasm she needed.

“Look at me when you come. Let me see you.”

Waverly’s eyes popped open meeting the almost black eyes. She pushed her fingers inside, one final time, groaning with her release. Her whole body was shaking, and the intensity of Nicole’s eyes were too much. Waverly closed her eyes, pulling her hand out of her shorts. This moment would stick with her for a long time. It had shaken her to the core to go from feeling like Nicole would be repulsed to her wanting to watch. Waverly’s heart was still beating out of her chest when Nicole took the hand that had just brought her such pleasure in her own. She opened her eyes to watch Nicole lift her shiny fingers to envelope them in her warm, wet mouth.

Their eyes held as Nicole licked up and down each finger, gathering the juices before sucking them clean.

Waverly almost had her second orgasm before her fingers were released. Damn this woman was perfect, just absolutely fucking perfect. She wanted to talk about this or keep going, but she saw the guarded look take over Nicole’s features. Waverly knew the last thing she needed to do right now was push her for more. “Come here, baby, let me hold you.”

No more words were spoken as Nicole settled against Waverly. Her head tucked under Waverly’s chin and her arm wrapped around her middle. Exhaustion finally took over and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postpartum depression is terrible..I went through it and Nicole's experiences are pretty much my own. Thanks guys for sticking with me!!


	15. The Men Go Crazy For The Gingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has an appointment with Mercedes to discuss something very serious.

Nicole sat, anxiously waiting for Mercedes to come in the examination room. She had something weighing heavily on her that she had not talked with anyone about, including Waverly. Nicole thought of the moment she and Waverly shared two nights ago and her heart picked up speed. Waverly had that effect on her, but she was feeling unattractive and unsure if Waverly still looked at her the same. That was until two nights ago. She felt the flutter in her stomach thinking of waking up to Waverly touching herself. Her emboldened words echoed in her mind _I want you to finish. Look at me when you come._ Nicole had never said anything like that to anyone until she met Waverly. Waverly brought out a side of her she had never seen, but she liked it, she wanted more of it. A soft tap at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

“Hello there HaughtStuff!”

Nicole smiled at the woman as she rushed in and leaned back against the door. Her black leather skirt and low-cut blouse were almost hidden under the white coat. Nicole admired that the other woman did her own thing, not caring what people thought or said about her. Everyone needed to take a lesson or two from her.

“How are you? You look really great. How is the new medication working out?”

“I need to talk with you about something, but can we discuss it after the exam? I think I would rather be completely dressed to have this serious of a conversation.” Nicole saw the look on her doctor’s face then she looked at her and smiled.

“This is about doing the nasty, right? There were no complications so I can clear you for duty I’m sure. Do I need to send a note home to Grumpy Smurf too? That will certainly help her mood.”

“No, I wish this was about that.”

Sensing the seriousness of her patient, Mercedes changed her tone completely. “Nicole, lie back so we can get this part over with. Are you in trouble? Do you need help getting out of here? I know people.”

The concern in her doctor’s voice made Nicole feel a little more at ease. “No to both of those questions but thank you.” Did she just say she knew people? Nicole quietly waited for the physical exam to be over, which Mercedes ruled her ready to rock.

“I only have a ready to rock sticker, I should get some ready to scissor stickers for my lady loves. Do you want one for Grumpy?”

“Umm..No that’s okay but thanks.”

“I will let you get dressed, just come to my office when you’re done.”

Nicole dressed quickly, ready to get this conversation over. What would everyone think of this? Especially Waverly. The disappointment on her face has kept Nicole from opening up to her about this. Mercedes will be professional and honest. “Get it over with Red.” She closed the door, walking quickly to Mercedes office. Tapping on the door a quick Enter was said. Opening the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. Mercedes was watching some type of adult film on a flatscreen on the wall. She looked between her doctor and the screen, her cheeks on fire with embarrassment.

“I had a good routine that night.”

Nicole’s eyes grew wider hearing the woman’s words. Glancing back at the screen she openly looked at the woman in blue leather and reality slapped her in the face. Mercedes really did dance at Pussy Willows, and from the looks of it she did an excellent job. She had a leather whip in her hand and knee-high leather boots on. Could this woman be any more of an enigma? “So, you honestly dance at the Willows?”

“Yes, Red Hot, and you should think about it too. The men go crazy for the Gingers. And you with all those curves we would have to use the fire extinguisher every time.”

Nicole was flattered, but dancing was not her thing, especially while men were watching. She pulled her eyes from the screen, walking over to sit in the chair in front of Mercedes desk. The woman turned the television off and fixed her eyes on Nicole.

“So, tell me what has you so upset.”

Nicole stared back at the redhead. Was she that transparent? Apparently, she was. “I feel so ashamed to even say this out loud.”

“Nicole, there is no judgement in this room. I have been doing this for years, and I have seen and heard more than you can imagine. I am your doctor and no matter what you say to me it is not my place to judge it or you. This is a safe place and I am a safe person. You have my word.”

“I have been doing so much research on my depression. I was, and still am, struggling with losing Perry but this is something so different. It has made me doubt almost everything about myself. The person I am, the person I could be. Being a good mom. If I can do this alone. If I will disappoint my daughter. Would Perry be proud of me. Does Waverly find me attractive anymore. Am I too much for her? Any doubts I have ever had about myself this has amplified it. I have felt so broken and like a burden to Waverly. She does not deserve this, but she keeps going and just being her wonderful self.”

“Nicole, it is perfectly fine for you to stop breastfeeding. It will not make you a bad mother or any less of one.”

Nicole let herself relax just a little with the softly spoken words of her doctor. She had never known that breastfeeding was linked to postpartum depression or that it amplified so many of the symptoms. Until now. “I feel like a failure.” The tears started to slowly fall.

Mercedes grabbed a box of Kleenex and came to sit beside her. Pulling one out of the box, she handed it to Nicole and grabbed her hand. “Honey, I assure you that you are not a failure. You lost the father of your child, but you held it together. You could have terminated your pregnancy, but you did not do that. You took your prenatals and went to your appointments. You did everything right for your sweet little Lexa. You pulled yourself up and found love. You, my friend, are a fighter not a failure.”

Nicole could not hold the floodgates closed any longer. She wept openly, sobbing as she fell against her doctor. Nicole let everything out, all the hurt and disappointment that had consumed her life for the last eight months. She let it all out while Mercedes held her, whispering words of comfort to her.

“Nicole, you will get through this. Your life is starting over, and your support system is huge. I see the love Chrissy has for you and Lexa. She will always be there. I am here as well. I am your friend not just your doctor. Anything you or the Little Ginger need, I will be glad to help.”

Nicole could feel herself calming at the supportive words. Her tears slowed and her sobs turned to small snubs.

“And honey, anyone can see the love Waverly has for you. The way she looks at you is almost sickening, but honestly that is my jealousy talking. I have never had someone look at me the way she looks at you, not many have. That is a blessing. She will support you, no matter what, she only wants you to be happy again. We will talk about your options then get back home to her.”

“Thank you Mercedes. You have been a tremendous help to me. I appreciate your honesty more than you will ever know. I have been so worried what the people who mean the most to me will think of my decision, but you have helped me see they love me regardless and will support this.”

“Of course they will Nicole. Those two women would walk though fire for you and Lexa.”

Nicole smiled at her doctor feeling at ease for the first time in days. Now she just had to tell her family. That thought made her smile even more. Yes, they were her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through this same struggle. It truly does make you feel like a failure, but my son turned out just fine!!!


	16. Cabbage Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole opens up to Waverly about her appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just wanted to let you know the story will soon be coming to an end. I have through Chapter 19 written and 20 will be an Epilogue. You guys have been wonderful and I truly appreciate everyone taking this little journey with me!!

Nicole walked into Waverly’s home, greeted with the sounds of Adaline. She was one of Waverly’s favorites, and the soft soothing music seemed to relax Lexa as well. “Waverly?” Nicole waited for the response but realized she may not be heard over the music. Walking through the living room, she carried the grocery bag into the kitchen. Placing what Mercedes advised her to get in the refrigerator. Nicole set off through the house to find her girls. She surprised herself with the thought, but she also knew those were her true feelings. Not quite sure why she was holding back to tell Waverly those exact words. Who was she kidding? She did not want to tell her until things were better with her mentally and emotionally. Nicole peaked into the bedroom, which was empty, and walked towards the bathroom. She could hear water and Waverly’s soft singing. Pushing the cracked door open, she watched the interaction between the woman and her daughter. Waverly was on her knees, bending over the side of the tub, gently washing Lexa as she sat buckled into the infant tub. Lexa focused on Waverly, her little dark eyes following the woman’s movements, seeming soothed by her soft singing voice. Nicole’s heart expanded as she took in the scene. Waverly was a blessing to her and Lexa, she had to know this. Nicole knew in that moment she did not want any doubt from Waverly, she would tell her she was a blessing. She did not want to interrupt the sweetness, but she knew she had to make her presence known. “Waverly,” she breathed her name out slowly, not wanting to scare her. She saw the small jump and smiled.

“Hey, baby, we had a little diaper accident, and someone had to have a bath.”

Nicole laughed out loud at Waverly’s waggling eyebrows, motioning towards the tub with her head. This woman was too good to be true. Every time she heard her call her baby, her heart did cartwheels. Taking in Waverly’s rosy cheeks and her wet shirt, she moved towards the tub to stand beside her. Nicole reached out, cupping Waverly’s cheek, her thumb rubbed across the soft skin. Their eyes met and held for a moment, but when Waverly turned her head and pressed a kiss to the center of Nicole’s palm, her eyes closed. The small sound from her throat sounding so loud to Nicole’s ears. She did not feel embarrassed, though, this woman always had this effect on her. Reconnecting with those hazel eyes, she ran her thumb across Waverly’s full bottom lip. Nicole reveled in the sound from Waverly, but the moment was over too soon. Nicole watched the petite woman nervously wipe her hands down her shirt, she cleared her throat before turning her attention back to Nicole’s daughter.

“How did your appointment go?”

Nicole felt disappointment with the change of subject, but she knew this was important for them. “Well, there is a lot to talk about. Why don’t you let me finish up with Lexa, and you can change your shirt so I will not be distracted.” Nicole’s mouth practically watered as she stared at the prominent nipples poking through Waverly’s shirt. Her eyes drifted back up to catch the beautiful hazel orbs, watching the blush spread across Waverly’s cheeks again, she smiled. It did her heart so much good to see that Waverly’s attraction was back for her. Nicole looked away, grabbing the towel for Lexa.

“Yeah, okay, sorry I did not realize I looked like I was joining the wet t-shirt contest at Shorty’s.”

“Waverly, never apologize for having a beautiful body.” Nicole did not miss the arousal flood Waverly’s eyes at her words. The eight words had spilled from her lips before she could stop them. They were true words, she just surprised herself by saying them. “Can you get the bottle ready for me in the kitchen after you change?” She saw the confusion on Waverly’s face, relieved when she gave a positive nod and walked out of the bathroom. “Hello there my beautiful girl. Did you poop on Mama?” Nicole’s eyes widened at the term that fell so easily from her lips. This should be frightening, right? She had no idea now.

_**~X~** _

Waverly’s feet were stuck to the floor. The dry shirt in her hands forgotten. Did she just hear Nicole refer to her as Mama? Holy fuck this was huge. Did she need to play it cool? Who the hell was she kidding, she did not play anything cool? Well, she knew she needed to just in case Nicole was not ready for that conversation. They already had to talk about her appointment. She hurried into the kitchen, she switched the bottle warmer on and opened the refrigerator door. The two big heads of cabbage, on the top shelf, made her wonder if Nicole had a taste for something different for dinner. She grabbed the bottle, not really understanding why the bottle would be needed now since Nicole was home. Waverly shrugged, removed the cap and dropped the bottle into the water filled warmer. Her mind floated back to hearing Nicole call her Mama, she smiled to herself.

“What’s the big smile about? Makes me a little nervous.”

Waverly looked up to see Nicole with Lexa in her arms. “Just thinking happy thoughts. We have settled into a routine, and it has been nice. What do you think?”

“Yes, it has been nice.”

Waverly saw the guarded look cross over Nicole’s face. What just happened? Things were so relaxed, but the tight set of Nicole’s jaw and her defensive posture took over, telling Waverly something was wrong. “Are you alright, Nicole? Did I say something to upset you?”

“No, it was nothing like that. I just need to talk with you about my appointment.”

Waverly pulled the bottle from the warmer, squirting a few drops on her wrist to check the temperature. God, she hoped there would not be another setback. Nicole was improving, not back to normal, but things were starting to settle down. “Here, let me feed her and you can sit down. Why don’t we go back into the living room?” Waverly stepped in front of Nicole, taking Lexa gently from her arms and walked from the kitchen. She sat down on the end of the couch, surprised when Nicole sat down beside her. Waverly kicked off her sandals, tucking one leg under her she settled a pillow under the arm holding Lexa.

“You are a natural at this. All of it. I need to tell you, before I go any further, that you are and have been such a blessing to us. You have been there every step since the day I went into labor. I am forever indebted to you, Waverly. Thank you for so many things. You are truly amazing.”

Waverly heard the angry squeak from Lexa, she had been too engrossed in staring at Nicole’s lips and the tiny little mole under her left eye to realize the nipple was not in the baby’s mouth. She chuckled, putting the nipple into Lexa’s mouth. “What were you saying about a natural? You get this close to me and say those things and I can’t even feed the baby.” She watched the smile on Nicole’s face disappear, replaced by the stern look. “Baby, whatever you need to say I am all ears. I can see you are struggling with it, so please just tell me.” Nicole’s chocolate eyes started to fill with tears. What the hell was going on? “Baby?”

Nicole sighed loudly and started to talk. “I have done so much research on postpartum depression. I had no idea it would affect me this way. I really struggled after losing Perry. A struggle I was afraid I could not come back from, but I did. Now this has taken over me, although I am getting better, I still struggle to breathe some days. I have Lexa to take care of and she relies on me fully. I need to be the best mom I can be, but sometimes we have to sacrifice things to be that. I have beat myself up and felt ashamed, but I have to do this to try to get back to my old self.” Nicole could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, she tried to blink them back. “I can no longer br...” The dam broke as she slumped over with her face in her hands.

“Baby, it does not make you a bad mother or a failure if you do not breastfeed. I have been doing research too, but I was afraid to bring this subject up. I never want it to seem like I am calling you a bad mother. You are a wonderful mom. I am in awe of you most days. Lexa is such a lucky little girl.”

Nicole smiled through her tears, leaned over and planted a kiss on Waverly’s lips. It was a quick, chaste kiss but a kiss, nonetheless. “I was so worried you would think I was a terrible mom for stopping, but there are so many studies now that link it to PPD. I wanted to continue to breastfeed for so many reasons, but I must put my health above that. If I am not healthy, mentally and physically I cannot be a good mother. And that is what I always want to be, a good mother.”

“You are a great mother. Never ever doubt that.”

Nicole looked from Lexa to Waverly. Her daughter had almost drained the bottle during their conversation, Lexa’s little fingers clenching around Waverly’s as the last drop of milk disappeared. The baby’s eyes closing in contentment, Nicole found it hard to look away when Waverly cradled the tiny body against her shoulder, patting her for a burp.

“What do you need to do next? I read that there are different avenues, but what did Mercedes suggest?”

Nicole ran her hand down Lexa’s back, scooting closer to Waverly, their legs pressed together from knee to hip. The sensation felt good. Her libido had not been at the forefront until the shared masturbation with Waverly. She had doubted her sex appeal with the petite woman but waking up to find her touching herself put things into perspective. Now she wanted sex, and knowing Mercedes gave the green light was not helping. Nicole’s fingers rested against Lexa’s little sock covered toes. She did not intentionally seek out the warm skin of Waverly’s stomach, but now that her fingers had found it, she could not pull them away. The small, sweet sounds from her daughter settled her and she scooted down to rest her head on Waverly’s shoulder. She missed these kinds of moments in her life. Perry was a great cuddle partner. And he always knew when she needed them most. Waverly seemed to still be holding back and she would ask her about it soon. Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s neck, loving her earthy smell. Her fingers rubbed across the bare skin, thanks to the crop top Waverly was wearing, skirting over her bellybutton. She felt the muscles tighten as Waverly sucked in a quick breath. It would be so easy to curl her fingers under the waistband of her yoga pants. No, she needed to focus on her appointment, but her fingers overruled her brain. Nicole knew she would stop, she just wanted a few more seconds to feel the taut tanned skin. Her fingers traced across the top of the pants, two fingers pushing under the material. Waverly moaned and cleared her throat.

“So, please, tell me what happened at your appointment.”

Nicole could feel the sigh of relief as she scooted up, removed her hand and faced Waverly. “Mercedes gave me a shot of estrogen to kick start my system. They do not offer the shots to dry your milk up now. Apparently, the shots cause even more problems. So, she advised me to get cabbage, that’s why there are two huge cabbage heads in the fridge. The cabbage absorbs fluid from the glands in the breasts helping with the fullness and eventually the production of milk. I have to wear a pre-pregnancy bra or a sports bra and change the leaves every couple of hours. Nothing I want to keep though; Mercedes described the smell as hot slaw. So, I will apologize in advance for that.”

“Baby, whatever will help you feel better and get you back on the right track. I am down for anything, no matter what it smells like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it definitely smells like hot slaw!


	17. Way Hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Chrissy have a plan to get the girls alone.

The weeks had fallen into an everyday routine. Waverly had started seeing clients again, but only a few hours a day. She would get up early, go into the studio, paint for an hour or so then see clients. Her mind was never far from home though. She missed Nicole and Lexa every second she was not there. Nicole was doing so much better, her progress made Waverly so proud. So many things were falling into place, and she never wanted it to end. Nicole was everything Waverly had ever wanted, she was perfect. From her red hair down to her newly painted toenails, and of course everything in-between. The in-between is what kept Waverly distracted. Nicole’s body was voluptuous, her breasts were still very full even though she was no longer breastfeeding or producing milk. Everything about her was beautiful and damn did she love it. Waverly loved Nicole, she no longer felt like she was rushing things or making her skittish with her touches or her words. They shared a bed every night and woke up pressed together every morning. It all felt so perfect, well except they had not kissed or had sex again. “Jesus, Mercedes, put the robe on at least.” Waverly stopped in her tracks, seeing the woman standing naked in the middle of the massage room. “I thought you said you were ready.”

“Grumpy, have you and Red Hot not knocked your knobs yet? You are so uptight. Here, you lay down and I will give you a massage first.”

Waverly laughed, but kept her head turned. She did not feel right having a face-to-face conversation with Mercedes while she was completely naked. “You can get on the table now. Lie face down.” Waverly heard the chuckle from the redhead but was afraid to look.

“You sweet little lesbian. I am proud of all this. I like when people look, including other women. I know you are extremely loyal to Red, but it is okay to look.”

“Jeez, Mercedes, tell me how you really feel. Now lay down, so we can get this show on the road.”

“Oh yes, now bossy I can definitely get behind. Say it again.”

Waverly focused through the massage. Mercedes had fallen asleep after a few moans. She gently shook her and called her name when it was time to flip over. Mercedes quickly flipped over, not caring that the sheet was not covering her body, and Waverly shook her head.

“You have the best hands I have ever had on my body.”

“Umm..thanks.” Waverly did take that as a compliment, but Mercedes was so outspoken it was easy to get embarrassed.

“Have you told her exactly how you feel and what you want?”

Waverly’s hands faltered. She thought Mercedes had fallen back asleep after the position change. The words surprised her, making her blush. “No, I have not. I told her I loved her the day Lexa was born, but I have not said it again.”

“What the fuck are you waiting on? Jeez, I thought you lesbians were supposed to be so much more intuitive. I mean it is written all over your face. How can HaughtStuff not know this? She is very intelligent, oh wait, I bet she is having doubts about her body and wonders if you are still attracted to her. Typical for new moms.”

“God, no, there should be no doubts. I can barely keep my hands to myself. Everything about her makes me crazy now.”

“So why have you not just jumped her bones? What the hell are you waiting on?”

Waverly stopped the movement of her hands. Surely Nicole knew she was still so into her. Right? Dammit, now she was doubting that Nicole knew she was madly attracted to her and definitely wanted to be more than friends.

“Honey, look, you are just a damn mess. Chrissy and I are going to take these matters into our own hands. Let me finish thinking this through while you finish my rubdown.”

Waverly busied her hands, concentrating to finish with Mercedes. She had made a mess of things. Waverly knew she had only tried to be supportive and a good friend, but she did not want to be stuck in the friend zone with Nicole. She loved her and wanted to spend her life with Nicole and Lexa. With Mercedes and Chrissy’s help she could get this fixed. Waverly spent extra time finishing Mercedes’ massage. She wanted to give her time to think and come up with something good to help dig her out of this platonic hole she had put herself in. 

_**~X~** _

Nicole looked at the clock, wishing time would go faster so Waverly would be back. She had put Lexa down after her bottle, carrying the baby monitor into the kitchen she poured herself a glass of wine. The tap on the glass caught her by surprise but she saw Chrissy standing on the other side, so she rushed over to let her in. “Chrissy what’s up?”

“What are you doing Nicole? Looking to join the Desperate Housewives of Purgatory?”

Nicole chuckled at her friend’s words. She could always rely on Chrissy to make her laugh. “I have been busy this morning with laundry, giving Lexa a bath and feeding her so I wanted to reward myself a little. Is that a problem?”

“No way, HaughtStuff, you deserve a drink or two hundred. I am actually here to run something by you.”

“You have been hanging out with Mercedes too much.” Nicole saw the strange look on Chrissy’s face. What was that about? “I mean the nickname Chris, only Mercedes calls me that.” The look of relief from Chrissy made Nicole want to interrogate her, but she would wait since Chrissy had something to talk about. “Okay shoot.”

“Mercedes and I want to offer you, well you and Waverly, a night out. Actually, more than a night out, an overnight in alone.”

Nicole could feel her anxiety coming to the surface. She had not been away from Lexa for more than an hour, and that was leaving her with Waverly to go to her appointment with Mercedes. Sure, it would be great to get away with Waverly, but could she leave Lexa all night?

“I see the scream written across your face, but do not do it. Lexa is sleeping and you just started your glass of wine, so do not scream. This will do you both some good. Mercedes has a lake house with a fire pit and a hot tub, it is Heaven on earth. You guys could even go tonight. I took the next two days off and Mercedes covered for her partner the last two nights, so she is free tonight as well. Just live a little honey. You are doing so much better with your medicine; you know this will be great. I am a pro at changing diapers, feeding and bathing Lexa. And who better than a doctor to be helping me babysit?”

Chrissy was right. Nicole took another gulp of the wine and Chrissy filled the glass back up. It would be nice to have a night alone with Waverly. “Alright, you talked me into it. Now come help me pack.”

Chrissy grabbed the bottle of wine and followed Nicole up the stairs.

_**~X~** _

Waverly opened the front door. She could hear laughing and followed the sound upstairs. Stopping in the doorway, she looked for Lexa, but the baby must be in her crib. Nicole was holding a bikini up in front of her body and Chrissy was bouncing on the bed or wait was she humping the bed. They both were laughing, not even realizing she was there. She took a second to admire the joy on Nicole’s face, she was so beautiful with her dimples showing. Waverly did not want to interrupt the moment or make the smile disappear from the redhead’s face, but Nicole saw her and stopped giggling. The smile, however, remained on her face.

“Hey Cutie. How are you?”

Waverly giggled, looking down to see the empty wine bottle on the bed. Nicole had been drinking. Waverly had never seen her drink or have a buzz or maybe be a little bit drunk. “Hey baby, what’s going on?” Waverly looked from Nicole to Chrissy and back again. She almost swallowed her tongue when Nicole came towards her, the shirt she was wearing was buttoned halfway and her breasts were spilling out of her bra. Damn she was magnificent. Her eyes were glued to the full mounds even when Nicole stopped in front of her.

“Like what you see?”

Waverly controlled the urge to bury her face in the luscious mounds and met Nicole’s amused eyes.

“I am flattered I give you that dazed look. It makes me feel sexy and wanted.”

Waverly smelled the sweet scent of wine on her breath. Her eyes tracking over Nicole’s face, landing on her lips. All she wanted to do was kiss her, but she wanted Nicole to make the move. Waverly licked her bottom lip wanting the action to come from Nicole’s tongue and not her own. Her eyes met Nicole’s and the look of passion made her weak in the knees. Waverly started to look away, but Nicole cupped her cheek and crashed their lips together. The sweet alcohol taste made Waverly feel drunk herself. Opening her mouth at the insistence of Nicole’s tongue, she moaned deep in her throat. Her hands moved to rest against the abundance of breasts and grip her hip. Waverly pulled Nicole’s body flush against her own and swallowed the groan from the taller woman’s throat. Her hand moved across the full breast, seeking out the hardened nipple with her fingers. A loud throat clearing pulled Waverly back to the present. Oh shit, Chrissy was on the bed watching everything.

“Jesus, now that was hot. No, that was way hot! Waverly you can thank me later for the bottle of wine I helped her empty. Now, get your hand off her boob and pack a bag. You guys have an all-expense paid trip to Casa De Mercedes.”

Waverly pulled her hands free and looked at Nicole. “What’s going on baby?” She steadied Nicole when she saw her sway. The alcohol and passion had gotten to Nicole and Waverly wanted more.

“Umm..Chrissy and Mercedes have offered to babysit Lexa and we can go use the cabin at the lake. Spend the night and come back sometime tomorrow.”

Waverly smiled, watching Nicole for doubt to cross her features but none came. She wanted to do this and that made Waverly ecstatic. “That sounds awesome. I can be packed and ready to go in less than thirty minutes.” The excited squeal made a huge grin spread across her face. She watched Nicole practically skip out to the bathroom. “Chrissy, if we have any more of that wine can you go put it in the Jeep?”

“Hell yeah.”


	18. You Are So Pretty And I Like You So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls take advantage of wine and alone time.

Nicole enjoyed the wind in her hair, as she and Waverly drove to Mercedes’ cabin. She had kissed Lexa over and over promising to come back. It may have been a little overkill, but she never wanted Lexa to doubt her or the love she had for her. Could she understand her? No, but it made her feel better, so she did it. All the while, Waverly had stood beside her, not giggling or making throw up gestures but supporting her. Arm wrapped around her tightly, making sure she felt her there. Glancing to her left, she studied Waverly; she was beautiful. The inside may be more beautiful than the outside, and that was a feat. She had never met someone so selfless and thankfully she chose to be with her and Lexa. Nicole reached out to run her fingers down the smooth skin of Waverly’s cheek. “Waverly, I lo...”

“We’re here.”

Nicole jumped with the two enthusiastic words. She had almost said she loved her. Did Waverly feel like that was coming, but needed to stop it? No, it was a coincidence. It had to be. Nicole smiled, opening her door to climb out.

Waverly sat staring through the door Nicole had just closed. What the hell just happened? Nicole had been about to confess her love, and she blurted out they had arrived? Like Nicole could not see they had pulled up at the cabin herself? Chrissy had been right; she was a pussy. Something she had been waiting to hear, wanted to hear more than anything but she had to announce their arrival like she was a human megaphone. Well, at least there were three bottles of wine in the back. Nicole would not be the only one drinking tonight.

They were unpacked and settled, both women working on their second glass of wine. Nicole had a head start and Waverly could see she was on her way to being very drunk.

“Let’s walk down to the lake. It’s so pretty outside today.”

Waverly absolutely loved hearing the excitement in Nicole’s voice. It had taken a while to get here and to see her in a better place. She hoped she was part of that reason. Waverly grabbed the bottle being chilled, making sure Nicole had her glass, she wrapped her arm around the curvy hip. “Come on baby.”

_**~X~** _

Nicole felt like she was floating. Her body and her mind were so relaxed, and it felt wonderful. “Waverly, I need a refill.” She watched Waverly lift the empty bottle where she could see it. “Uh oh, well I think we should head back up to the house, get refills and get in the hot tub.” Her words were slow and a little slurred, but she did not care.

“I am down for that.”

“I hope you are down for more than that.” Nicole let the freedom of her drunken tongue go for it. Well, honestly, she had no control over her words, her body or her movements right now. And it was all perfectly fine with her.

“Baby, maybe you should slow down on the wine. I think you will regret how you feel tomorrow if not.”

“I would like to stay in this moment and not worry about tomorrow. Can we do that? Please?”

“Anything you want baby.”

Nicole really liked the sound of that. Smiling at the woman beside her, she stood up too quickly and stumbled. Waverly was beside her in a flash, wrapping her strong arms around her, helping her safely off the dock. “My knight in shining armor. What would I do without you?” Nicole never doubted Waverly’s help. She never doubted anything about Waverly. Ever. Stepping into the screen porch, they walked onto the deck where the hot tub sat.

“Stay here babe, I’ll get more wine and get our suits from upstairs. I will be right back.”

Nicole leaned against Waverly and kissed her cheek. “Hurry back.”

_**~X~** _

Waverly rushed into the house, dashing up the stairs to grab their bathing suits. Jesus, Nicole had packed the royal blue bikini. She would never be able to function properly with her beauty wearing this. Okay, no more wine for her. She knew she would have to keep her head clear with Nicole wearing scraps of material beside her. Waverly quickly changed into her more modest if that was even a word to describe a bikini and hurried back down the stairs into the kitchen. She grabbed the wine chiller, dumped handfuls of ice into it then tackled pulling the cork. It was appropriate for this moment with her insides feeling like they would blow at any given second. Drunk Nicole in a bikini made her feel exactly like the contents of the bottle. Focus Waverly, this is wine not champagne, get your mind right. Nope, no more drinking. Now get your ass back out there. She felt good after the pep talk, grabbed the bikini and the cooler, pushing through the door to the deck. Thankfully, she had a good grip on the cooler because Nicole was standing on the steps of the hot tub completely naked. Fuck me running. Waverly stopped and shook her head. This was her imagination, it had to be. Her mouth was doing the stupid fish thing, opening and closing but no words came out.

“You are so pretty, and I like you so much.”

Well, Waverly knew she was not imagining things with the drunken slurred words from Nicole. She grabbed the wine bottle, bringing it to her mouth and chugged several gulps. So much for not drinking. Waverly’s eyes traveled over every detail of Nicole’s body. The afternoon sun highlighted every dip, curve, mole and scar. Her eyes took in every detail. The sun making it seem like Nicole was burning, the bright sun halo setting her red hair on fire and her eyes gleaming. God, she wanted her in every way possible. “Umm..Nicole I think you’re missing something.”

“Yeah, you!”

Waverly closed her mouth, hoping the drool would not roll down her chin. Nicole stepped into the bubbling water, smiling as she beckoned Waverly over with a curl of her pointer finger. Somehow, she got her feet to move and she inched closer to the steps. She sat her glass on the ledge of the tub, filling it halfway. Her eyes kept straying to the full breasts on the water’s surface. “Baby, do you want more wine?”

“Of course, silly, and I want you too.”

Waverly took a gulp of her wine before she poured any in Nicole’s glass. Her hands were shaking, and her heart was pounding, but damn it felt good. She handed the glass to Nicole, watching as she took a big swig. Waverly was out of things to do, so she climbed into the hot tub and sat across from Nicole.

“Why are you way over there?”

Waverly started to answer, but Nicole floated over to where she was sitting. And she did not stop until she was straddling her lap. The water seemed to be helping her drunkenness, her movements had more grace.

“Mind if I join you?”

But the slurred words made it very evident that her sweet Baby Mama was drunk. Nicole drained the rest of the contents of her glass. She tried to set the glass on the side of the hot tub, but she pushed a little too much. Waverly heard the glass crash against the deck, as Nicole pushed all the way against her to look over the side.

“Oops.”

Waverly’s free hand curled around Nicole’s naked thigh. Damn she felt so good. The curvy woman in her lap took her own glass and finished it off as well. Well, now that her right hand was free, she curled it around Nicole’s hip. Waverly pulled her eyes from the generous globes of Nicole’s breasts and met the chocolate eyes. The brown orbs were cloudy from the alcohol, but Waverly could see the passion in them as well. “Nicole..” Her words were stopped by enthusiastic lips, teeth and tongue. She let Nicole dictate every move. Waverly would never take advantage of the fact Nicole was drunk, but if Nicole wanted to take advantage of her she was good to go. Her eyes drifted open, surprised to see the dark brown eyes looking into hers. Waverly moaned as Nicole bit her bottom lip, tugging it into her mouth to soothe the sting with her tongue. Both her hands now settled on Nicole’s shapely ass cheeks, squeezing the flesh tightly.

“I need to feel you Waverly. I have to have you. Since the night you fucked yourself in front of me, I have needed you so much.”

Waverly could not stop the arch of her hips hearing Nicole’s confession. The words were slow, but the thoughts were coherent. Maybe Nicole was not as drunk as she originally thought or maybe it was because she was drunk, she could openly say what she needed. “So, take me baby. I am all yours.” Waverly loved the desperation in Nicole’s movements, her hands were everywhere, her mouth was a little rough, but Waverly wanted it all. The ties of her bikini top were yanked apart, first around her back then around her neck.

The material floated across the hot tub, forgotten as Nicole filled her hands with Waverly’s breasts. “You are so beautiful.”

Waverly’s heart pounded in her chest, the feel of Nicole’s hands and her words excited her so much. But she had to make sure this was not a drunken mistake. “Baby, stop and look at me.” Waverly’s resolve slipping when Nicole leaned down to take a hardened nipple into her mouth. She had been waiting for this moment, but no matter how good it felt she had to make sure. Gripping both sides of Nicole’s face, she pulled her away. Not before she increased the suction on her sensitive nipple, releasing the peak with a pop. “Baby, please, wait for a second. Just look at me. Please.” Waverly sucked in a deep breath when the chocolate eyes met hers. She saw nothing but passion, no drunken haze, just pure need. “Is this what you really want, baby?” Nicole’s hand pulled hers away from her ass cheek, leading it to the bare skin of her mound. Waverly gulped when Nicole used her own finger to guide one of Waverly’s into her wet channel. The heat was overwhelming. She wanted to push another digit into Nicole and fuck her, but this was not about her this was all for Nicole.

“Yes, that feels so good.”

Waverly tried to keep her finger still, but how much could a girl take? She curled the digit into a come-hither motion connecting with the rough spongy pad she wanted. Nicole groaned and bucked her hips against the invading finger. Waverly was only half aware the ties on her bikini bottom were ripped away until two long fingers pushed into her wet core. Her finger faltered and she closed her eyes. “Fuck.”

“I have never been so sure about anything in my life. I want this so badly. You are noble and caring, but I am all in for this moment. So, stop worrying and enjoy.”

Waverly let the words sink in as Nicole’s fingers did the same. Her hips pushed hard against the invasion, wanting more. Needing so much more. “Nicole, please.”

The ragged words spurred something in Nicole as she pulled Waverly’s finger from her drenched core. She locked eyes with Waverly, bringing the wet finger to her own mouth. Her lips opened to suck in the combination of water and her own fluid. Tongue and teeth swirled around, gathering every drop of her taste before sucking hard. “I want to do so many things to you Waverly. You have no idea.”

“Tell me.” Waverly found her voice, although it came out as more of a croak. Her free hand moved to the top of Nicole’s thigh, cupping under the mound of her ass cheek. She squeezed the flesh, rewarded with a deep groan.

Releasing Waverly’s finger from the suction of her mouth; Nicole placed Waverly’s hand on top of her full breast, using her own to squeeze the sensitive flesh. Her head involuntarily fell back, and her hips pushed forward seeking more. “I want to touch you places no one has ever touched you. I want to lick you all over until you scream. I want to ride your perfect ass until I scream. I want to fuck your pussy until you forget anyone that has ever touched you before me. I want anything and everything with you Waverly.”

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s breast, dragging her nail across the taut peak and shoved her hips hard against the long fingers. “Fuck me baby, I’m so close.” Waverly whimpered as Nicole pulled herself off her lap. She missed the full body contact immediately until three fingers penetrated her roughly.

Nicole had moved to get more leverage. While the position did feel so good, she knew she had to move for deeper penetration. “You feel so amazing.”

Waverly held on to Nicole’s thigh, digging her nails deeper with every stroke. It felt so good, but the water was making the movements too slow. She did not want slow or soft, she wanted hard and fast. As if Nicole had read her mind, she withdrew her fingers, grasped her waist and lifted her to sit on the side of the tub. The fluidity of her movements made Waverly gush with the pure strength of Nicole. These kinds of moments made her realize just how small she was beside Nicole and how strong this woman truly was. God, she wanted to do this every day for the rest of her life. Waverly spread her legs so Nicole could see every detail and know how much she wanted her.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Nicole gaped at Waverly, taking in how wet and swollen she was. “Baby, you are so close, aren’t you?” Her fingers trailed across the strong thigh, coming to rest against her hot center. “What do you need?”

Waverly’s thighs trembled as Nicole traced over her sex. The nimble fingers gliding across her wet opening, but not pushing inside. That is what she needed, so damn badly. “You, Nicole, I need you.”

“Baby, I need to hear more than that.”

“You..you..your fingers. I need to feel them inside me. Please”

Nicole broke when she heard the last breathy word from Waverly’s lips. Her left hand grabbed the top of Waverly’s hip as three fingers of her right hand slammed into her core. The wetness making her entrance easier, but she hesitated and hoped she had not been too rough.

“YES!”

That was all she needed to hear. The fingers of her left-hand grasped Waverly’s hip as she pounded into her. The visual spread out in front of her was unbelievable. This woman was so damn beautiful, inside and out. Nicole pushed harder and faster, feeling the wet muscles clench around her fingers. “Look at me, baby.” She wanted to see her eyes as she came apart. The look of pure passion hit Nicole full force. Waverly’s hazel eyes had been overtaken by the black pupils. She had never seen anything like it. Her thumb brushed across the protruding clit as her fingers rotated, bringing her palm to face up. She curled two of her fingers to scrub across the g-spot as Waverly pumped her hips faster. Nicole looked right into Waverly’s eyes, “You are mine Waverly.” With one final push, she watched Waverly come undone. The warm liquid covered her fingers and coated her palm. God, she loved that. Giving over to the cramp in her back, she gently pulled her fingers from Waverly.

“No one has ever made me do that.”

“Do what honey?”

Waverly opened her eyes and connected hers with Nicole’s. “Squirt.”

Nicole stared at Waverly, feeling a little smug with pride. She loved knowing she had that effect on her that no one else ever had. Keeping their eyes locked together; Nicole brought her wet fingers to run across Waverly’s lips, spreading the juices there before bending to lick them off. She pulled Waverly’s body towards her, and their bodies slid back into the water in their original positions.

Waverly settled against the seat, pulling Nicole fully against her. Her hands mapping everything she could reach. She pushed her tongue inside Nicole’s mouth, enjoying the taste of her own pussy there. Waverly gripped the full mounds of her ass, pushing one hand under her to penetrate her from behind. The sound from Nicole made everything tingle. Waverly pushed two fingers into Nicole, leaning forward to run her tongue across the pink nipple. Licking was not enough, and she sucked as much of the full mound into her mouth as she could.

“Waverly, I need more. I want to feel you against me, but I cannot do it with us in here.”

Waverly stood on shaky legs, letting Nicole slide down her body. She stepped out of the bubbling water, holding her hand out for Nicole to grab. They made their way to the large cushion spread out across the deck. Waverly kissed Nicole, then laid back on the cushion. Her eyes found that beautiful birthmark on her thigh, making the mental note to worship it later. Pulling the shapely redhead under her, she climbed on top and kissed her harder. Her hands seeking out the beautiful breasts, she squeezed the mounds flicking across turgid nipples.

Nicole positioned her slippery mound against the muscular thigh she was straddling, rotating her hips to smear her juices across Waverly’s wet skin. “Feel how badly I want you?”

The next moment happened so quickly as Waverly was flipped on her back and Nicole laid out on top of her. Their bodies lined up, seeking more from the other. Nicole sat up to straddle Waverly’s thighs bending down to run her tongue across Waverly’s neck.

“Nic...” Waverly grabbed a handful of the red hair, yanking roughly, pulling the flushed face closer to hers. She shoved her leg against Nicole’s throbbing clit. The sound from the redhead’s throat had her on the brink of another orgasm. Waverly let go of Nicole’s hair allowing the beautiful redhead to capture both her wrists, pinning them above her head on the cushion. Waverly pushed her thigh into the wet mound causing Nicole to fall forward. She placed her lips against Nicole’s ear, “Use my body to get off. Just let go baby.” Three thrusts later and Nicole came with a shuddering moan. Waverly kissed her neck and anything else she could reach. “God, I love you so much baby.”

“I love you too Waverly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explorer668 I hope this was a good start for the smut you hoped for!! :)


	19. Forever Then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but happy sexy times and a little surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go guys! Y'all have been amazing and I appreciate you guys so damn much!!

Nicole studied the beautiful woman laying beside her. They had finally made it to a bed after christening every surface of the cabin, inside and out. Every second had been wonderful, and she smiled. Her heart picked up speed as she thought of the words of love she had finally said to Waverly. Why had she made things so difficult? She knew all those months ago when she met Waverly that there was something special about her. Besides being the first and only woman she had sex with. No, there was so much more to her and Nicole loved every part. Looking towards the window, she saw the darkness blending into the light. How long had Waverly been napping? She wanted to wake her up, but she did not want to be obvious about it. Leaning towards her, Nicole gently kissed her cheek, then her nose before settling on her lips. She absolutely loved these lips. Those lips could bring her such pleasure and she hoped they would every day. Nicole pecked the full lips again, wanting Waverly to wake up and kiss her back. She got her wish a few seconds later when she felt the soft lips press back.

“How’s my best baby? Did you miss me?”

Nicole chuckled when Waverly pretty much read her mind. “Well, as a matter of fact I did. Crazy huh? Especially when you are right beside me.”

“No, baby, it’s not crazy. I miss you every time I have to leave, every time you’re sleeping or taking a shower and the list goes on and on. It makes me happy to hear you say that though. So damn happy. I love you so fucking much Nicole. I hope you never doubt that.”

“Can I confess something to you?”

Waverly turned on her side, propping her head on her bent arm. “Of course, you can, I’m all ears.”

“I worried that you were not attracted to me after I had Lexa.”

“What? Why?”

Nicole flinched with the loudly spoken words. “Well, I had just had a baby. Things were not the same. Mom bods are not the “in” thing. My boobs were, well are, huge, my stomach is not flat, and my hips and thighs may never be the same. Not everyone finds motherhood sexy and I was afraid you would be that way too.” She breathed a sigh of relief after saying her peace.

“Nicole, my God, you have been beautiful from the very first time I set eyes on you. I could not pull my eyes away that night and I still can’t. Becoming a mother made you even more beautiful to me. The sacrifices you have already made for Lexa, the battles you have fought for her amaze me. Seeing the love, you have for that precious little girl make you more beautiful than any stick thin model out there.”

Nicole smiled broadly at Waverly’s sweet admission. She never should have doubted anything from her. This woman had changed every part of her life and she was thankful for it and especially for her.

“And, by the way, those curves are beautiful too. Your new mom bod is my wet dream fantasy. These tits alone can make me come. I’m sorry was that too crude?”

“God, no, I love when you say things like that. I never have been one for dirty talk or crudeness but coming from you I really like it.”

Waverly loved hearing that. “Okay then, where were we? Ah yes, your tits are come worthy. I can hardly focus on anything else when I see them. Especially when you would feed Lexa, I felt like the biggest pervert dreaming about taking her place. And your stomach is still sexy. Those hips and thighs too. I love you with these new curves baby. I could barely keep my hands to myself. And I certainly did a lot of touching myself, you should know since you caught me. My vibrator has never gotten such a workout. So, baby, when I say you are beautiful; believe every word of it no matter what.”

“Thank you Waverly. I love you.”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Yes, I would do anything for you.”

“Say you love me again.”

Nicole smiled and cupped Waverly’s cheek. “I love you so much Waverly Earp. And I am so sorry it took me so long to say it. I just needed to feel somewhat normal again. This has been a tough road, but you have been right beside me every step of the way and I will never forget that. You make my life so much better and I will never stop loving you. And thank you for loving me even when I was not that easy to love.”

“Baby, you never have to thank me for loving you. You and Lexa were my destiny. I knew it the first night I met you and knew when I saw that beautiful pregnant belly, I would do whatever I had to, to make you both mine. But who knew all it would take was some bottles of wine and two crazy babysitters to finally get us on the right track? Should we call to check on them?”

“Yes we should.”

_**~X~** _

“God that feels so good. Harder.” Chrissy jerked with the vibrating of her phone. “H..hello.”

“Chris you sound funny, is everything okay? Is Lexa okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine. Lexa is sleeping like a..well like a baby. Wait, you sound funny too. Did you finally bang Waverly?” Chrissy was met with silence. “Hello? Nicole Haught, I swear to God if you hung up on me again, I would come to that cabin and whoop your ass.”

“Calm down Chrissy, I’m still here. I was trying to go over everything in my head, but yes Waverly and I had sex.” Nicole rolled her eyes at the squeal on the other end of the line. “Hey, do not wake up Lexa!”

“Cedes, did you hear that babe? The lesbos are finally back in the game!”

“Babe? Chrissy did you just call Mercedes babe? What the hell is going on over there? You better not corrupt my daughter with anything!” Click. Her best friend had just hung up on her. Well, it was only fair.

“Nicole, what happened?”

“I think our friends have crossed over into our territory.”

“Come again?”

Nicole looked at the naked woman who had just walked back into the room, laughing she grabbed her around the waist to pull her back into the bed. “I thought you would never ask.” She loved the easiness of their dynamic. Now that all feelings were revealed and talked about, the freedom felt great. Nicole had known she loved Waverly but saying it out loud to her was so liberating. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts, enjoying the weight of the woman on top of her. “You are too good to be true. Do you know that?”

Waverly pulled back to look into Nicole’s eyes, “You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Never ever doubt my love or how beautiful I think you are. I love all these curves, and I plan to memorize every square inch of you. Starting with these.” Her hands moved down to cup the overflowing mounds of Nicole’s breasts. Pushing up to straddle the pale abdomen so she could watch. Her tanned skin such a contrast against the pale skin of Nicole’s. One of the many things Waverly loved about her. The pale mounds were way too big for her to cup them fully, but she rubbed and squeezed every inch of them.

“Baby, you’re going to make me come like that.”

Waverly loved the breathless sound of Nicole’s voice. She knew she was close and the thought thrilled her. Leaning forward, she pulled a hardened nipple into her mouth as her thumb and index finger plucked at the opposite one. Her tongue outlined the areola before she pulled the hardened point into the suction of her mouth.

Nicole’s hips lifted with the pull of Waverly’s mouth. She almost screamed when the suction ceased, and Waverly’s teeth closed over the tip scraping along the edges. “Hmmm, that feels so good.”

Waverly released the nipple she had explored to switch to the other side. Her fingers moving to pluck the wet point she had just abandoned. The sounds spilling from Nicole caused Waverly to rock against the soft skin she was straddling. Her wetness coating the paleness.

“You are so fucking wet. I want to taste you.”

Waverly pressed down hard against Nicole’s abdomen. She was so damn close. “Baby, let me make you feel good.” Trying to calm her own body, Waverly attacked the full globes on display. Her mouth and hands were voracious, squeezing, licking and biting. She could feel the tension gathering in Nicole’s body, knowing she was so close. Waverly pushed her core against the pale abs, sucking hard against Nicole’s breast. The loud gasp causing her to let go and sit up. The sight in front of her was beautiful. Nicole’s head was thrown back and her perfect white teeth held her bottom lip captive. “Yes, baby, come for me.” And with those five words she did. Waverly watched it all, the emotions crossing her face, her body shuddering with release and she knew there was nothing in this world more beautiful than Nicole Haught. The insistent call of her own body brought her out of the daze. She was so close; it would not take very much to send her over the edge. Her hips pumped against Nicole’s stomach, the wet sounds making her groan. A few more strokes and she would be finished.

“Oh no you don’t. Get up here.”

Waverly was caught off guard as Nicole grabbed behind her knees and yanked her body up the expanse of her own. She lost her balance and tipped backwards, but the hold Nicole had on her she would not fall. Her body slid along Nicole’s until her drenched pussy was in her woman’s mouth. “Fuck Nicole!”

Nicole reacted before she could stop herself. All she wanted was to taste the wetness Waverly was spreading over her stomach. Her mouth clamped over the swollen clit before her tongue dipped inside to gather the delicious juice.

Waverly’s brain was on overload. The powerful move from Nicole to pull her body up to her mouth was unreal. Her strength was such a turn on. Waverly stopped thinking, letting go to feel the pleasured strokes of Nicole’s tongue. God, this woman could eat pussy. The in and out strokes of her tongue had Waverly pushing her hips hard against Nicole’s mouth. Her legs were shaking and the guttural sounds from her throat were getting louder.

Nicole hummed into Waverly’s core. Enjoying every smell, taste and sound coming from this small woman. She loved everything about this. Feeling Waverly’s legs tremble, she licked from her opening to her clit enclosing the swollen bud between her teeth. Nicole lightly scraped the sensitive tissue against her teeth before sucking hard.

Waverly’s thighs hugged the sides of Nicole’s face as she bucked through her orgasm. The scream had slipped out before she could stop it. She could feel the small kisses Nicole pressed to her mound and thighs, but it was too much on her sensitive flesh. “Baby.”

Nicole felt Waverly pulling away to slide back down her body. The petite woman settled against her side. She had not been ready for their moment to end. Nicole pushed up on her elbow, cupping her free hand around Waverly’s mound. “This is all mine Waverly. Promise me.”

“Baby, I promise you I am yours as long as you want me.”

“Forever then?”

Waverly smiled into the beautiful face of the woman who had changed her world for good and forever. “Yes, baby, forever.”


	20. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says.. A Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so damn much! This has been an amazing experience with this story. I never thought I would receive this much love for my little idea! I am so thankful I went for it! And honestly I hate to see it end. I edited and re-edited this last LONG chapter trying to make it perfect for y'all. I truly hope you guys enjoy it and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support! Now without further ado...

_**18 months, 3 weeks and 4 days later….** _

Nicole studied the women surrounding her daughter. Waverly’s smile caught her attention and taking in the crinkle lines beside her hazel eyes made a smile spread across her own face. She loved this woman so much. She loved all three of these women, but Waverly was her world. The last year and a half had been the best of her life. Losing Perry put things into perspective for her, life was too short to not do things you enjoy with people you love. And loving Waverly came easy. So, when the petite woman asked her to marry her, six months ago, she immediately said yes, and they were married two weeks later. Their life was wonderful and Nicole was so thankful for her family.

“If you don’t stop ogling me like you are, we are going to have a problem.”

Nicole smiled at the “threat” from her wife. “Oh yeah and what kind of problem would that be?” She leaned against Waverly breathing into her ear.

“Public indecency to start with. But baby that would be the least of our problems.”

Nicole shivered with her words. Their sex life was wonderful. She had never had chemistry with someone the way she did with Waverly. They could barely keep their hands off one another. Nicole assumed, early on, that the newness and excitement would wear off and things would slow down but luckily it had not. Sex between them was a daily thing, sometimes more than once. “You should not come out of the house looking this good then!” Nicole pulled back to take in the shorter hair of her wife, shaking her head, “I love the shorter hair babe, I swear I didn’t know you could even be any sexier but damn if you’re not.”

“Baby, you are the sexy one. All these delicious curves, I cannot get enough of them or you.”

“Waverly, I know I need to lose weight and start back exercising and I will but with school and Lexa it’s been so difficult.”

“Now you wait just a damn minute! There is nothing wrong with the way you look. You are beautiful and sexy and voluptuous, and when I look at you, I get wet. Does that sound like I think or want you to lose weight? Baby, you are perfect just the way you are. I never want you to be anything different or change because you think that is what I want.”

Nicole leaned forward, grabbing Waverly’s collar to pull their lips together. The kiss started out slow but escalated quickly.

“Hey, Queer Queens, cut it out. You guys are going to attract a crowd with all that going on!”

Waverly pulled away from her wife, looking towards Mercedes, who had her arm around her girlfriend. “Like you have any room to talk!”

“Represent! Who knew I would like to eat pussy so much! I look at them all day every day, but damn!”

“Mercedes!!”

All three women looked outraged with the doctor’s words.

“Not in front of Lexa for God’s sake. She does not need to be walking around saying the P word.”

“Yes ma’am Waverly. I will strive to do as good as you! Who knew I would like cat so much.”

The three women laughed loudly at the brash doctor. Watching as little arms reached for the woman, squealing in delight when she was picked up and twirled around.

Nicole loved to see her daughter surrounded by love. The only person not here that surrounded them with love was Randy. The normally tough and burly man was quickly dubbed Pop when Lexa started talking, and the name stuck. He did not mind at all; Lexa could probably call him asshole and he would come running with a smile. Life was so good for her and Lexa, she never would have thought things would be this way a year and a half ago. But thanks to these three women, life was so amazing.

“Baby, what are you thinking about?”

Nicole looked away from Mercedes and Chrissy, looking down to meet the concerned hazel eyes. “Well, I am thinking how crazy it is for those two to actually be a couple and I’m thinking how grateful I am for the three of you in mine and Lexa’s lives. I never thought I would be married to the sexy stranger from the bar but look at us now. I am so happy, Waves, and it’s because of you. I love you so much.” Nicole saw the tears running down her wife’s face and leaned over to whisper in her ear, “I’m also thinking about what I’m going to do to you when Lexa goes to sleep.” The groan made her smile as she pressed a kiss to Waverly’s flushed cheek.

_**~X~** _

Waverly bent over the side of the crib to kiss Lexa’s little red hair. She was so beautiful just like Nicole. She was the spitting image of Nicole all except the green eyes. Nicole wanted her eyes to stay the dark shade of brown to share that with Perry, but they had changed to the light shade of green when she was almost a year old. Her skin was darker than Nicole’s, and in the summer months she had a nice tan. It was a little strange to see a redhead with a tan, but she loved the fact Lexa was different. “Night, sweet angel.” She patted her little butt and pulled the door halfway closed. Hearing the shower running, she walked to the bathroom. The soft humming made her smile as she pulled the curtain back. The wet goddess in front of her caused her breath to catch and hold. Nicole had her head tipped back rinsing the coconut conditioner from her hair. Totally unaware that Waverly was watching her. And watch is exactly what Waverly did. Taking in every detail of the body she had memorized, but could never get enough of.

“Are you going to get in or just stand there staring?”

Waverly jumped, not realizing Nicole was watching her as she gawked at her body. “Hell, yes I’m getting in. Just enjoying the moment and the scenery first.” Waverly stripped her clothes off, in record time, and climbed in to press their bodies together. She never grew tired of this or feeling every part of Nicole’s body against her. “God, baby, I am so damn lucky to have this all to myself for the rest of our lives. You are so damn sexy and beautiful, and I thank God every day that you are mine.”

“Baby, kiss me, I need you.”

Waverly needed no other encouragement before she slammed their mouths together. Her hands slid over all the slick skin before cupping her breasts, pushing them together. Pulling her mouth away she licked a trail across Nicole’s neck to her ear. “God, I love these beautiful tits. They drive me crazy every second I can’t have them in my hands or in my mouth. Do you know that?”

Nicole shuddered with the breathy words. She loved to hear the crude words spilling from her wife’s mouth and knew this part of her body drove Waverly crazy and she loved it. “Yes, baby, I know how wet they make you. Is your pussy wet now?”

Waverly grabbed one of Nicole’s hands, leading it to the body part in question. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” The loud moan told Waverly her wife had found out just how wet she was. She pushed her hips into the long fingers, loving how deeply she could feel Nicole inside of her.

“I love to feel you like this baby. So, fucking wet for me. Has it been like this all night or did it just happen?”

“I stay like this when I think of you, but especially when I’m close to you. And if I can see these, I’m done for.” Waverly squeezed the pale mounds making them both groan. “Harder, baby, let me know how badly you want me too.”

Nicole pushed hard into Waverly’s wet pussy, pulling her fingers out and adding a third on the stroke back in. Turning their bodies to push Waverly’s back against the shower wall, her thrusts grew stronger. “Your pussy is so greedy for me, baby. You are already so close, aren’t you?”

Waverly closed her eyes, tilting her head back to rest against the wall. Pushing hard into the long fingers buried inside her, she cried out needing more. “Fuck me baby, I need it hard. Please.”

Nicole felt the excitement from Waverly’s words run down the insides of her thighs. Squeezing her legs together, she tried to ward off her own orgasm that was approaching quickly. Her fingers picked up speed, pushing inside and spreading apart. She could feel Waverly’s muscles clenching around her fingers, as she dropped to her knees on the shower floor. There was no pause as her lips attached to Waverly’s clit, sucking hard. Nicole pushed her shoulders between Waverly’s thighs and pulled first one leg then the other over her shoulders.

“Baby, I will fall or hurt you.”

Nicole looked up to catch Waverly’s hooded hazel eyes. “I will never let you fall, baby. I’ve got you.”

Waverly tried to hold some of her weight off Nicole’s shoulders, bowing her back against the shower wall. The sensations from Nicole’s mouth were making it difficult to do anything but let go.

“Waverly, stop baby, just relax. I have you, I promise.” Nicole felt the full weight of Waverly settle on her shoulders and she snaked her left hand around to settle against her pubic bone. Pushing her left hand against the tautness as the fingers of her right hand pushed in harder. Releasing the sensitive nub of Waverly’s clit, Nicole swiped her tongue down the dripping opening licking around her fingers. The taste was intoxicating and overwhelming all at once.

“Nicole…”

Nicole glanced up to see Waverly watching her. The hazel eyes surprised her, but she liked when Waverly watched her. She stretched her fingers wide to accommodate as much of her tongue as possible. The shaking of Waverly’s thighs let her know how close she was to an orgasm and Nicole pushed back into the tight opening. Never losing eye contact, she pulled her fingers all the way out and slammed them back in. The sounds from Waverly grew louder, spurring her to push harder.

“God, baby, you feel so good.”

Nicole pulled her mouth away, letting her fingers continue pushing in and out. “This pussy belongs to me. You belong to me Waverly.” Sucking the hardened nub into her mouth, Nicole licked Waverly’s clit before closing her teeth around it. Her teeth scraped across the sensitive skin, feeling the pulses begin she added suction and Waverly fell apart. Nicole waited a few seconds before she removed her fingers, licking the juices from Waverly’s thighs. She gently pulled one leg from around her shoulder and settled it on the wet shower floor. Giving Waverly time to adjust, she waited a few more seconds before the same process was used on the other leg. Nicole settled her hands around Waverly’s hips before she stood, holding her steady. “You okay baby?” Nicole pressed their lips together, sharing Waverly’s taste.

“I am more than okay. Now it’s your turn.”

“Do you want me to do this myself? Or are you going to help?”

Waverly spun Nicole around, using her knee to spread her legs apart. Waverly took in the strong back down to the twin dimples above her ass. She could stand here admiring this view all day. “Baby put your knee on the seat and lean forward. I have to have you now. I cannot wait for the bed. I will have you again when we can make it there.” Watching Nicole do as she said, caused her heart to pound. Damn this woman was everything to her, her heart, her soul and her life. “God, you are the most beautiful woman...” Waverly sucked in a deep breath as Nicole leaned forward to brace herself against the wall, her body on full display. The position of her wife had her mouth watering, and her eyes kept zeroing in on the puckered rosette. They had talked about exploring that but had not tried it yet. Waverly knew seeing her like this, so obedient and submissive made her want more. She moved the shower head to point at their feet and bent down to be at eye level with her exposed pussy. Slick and pink, Waverly could not resist the temptation in front of her. Bending to lick Nicole from her clit to her opening, then traveled higher, to probe the tight puckered muscle. The moans from Nicole validated her thoughts and the detour her tongue had taken.

“Wave..ah, fuck, that feels so fucking good.”

Waverly moved higher to lick, then bite her left ass cheek, followed by the right. Her mouth traveled back to the exposed muscle in between Nicole’s cheeks.

Nicole arched her back, allowing Waverly to pull her closer to her face. Her clit throbbed at the new sensation of being licked in such a sensitive place, and when Waverly pressed the tip of her tongue inside the tight pucker, Nicole cried out in pleasure. “Waverly, please...” she whimpered. She was so close her whole body was shaking. How did that happen so fast? A gentle thumb found her clit and rubbed in large circles, applying just the amount of pressure she liked as Waverly continued to lick at her rosette. She felt so exposed but at the same time it felt so damn good. Nicole thrust back into Waverly’s mouth, whimpering out her need.

Waverly grabbed a handful of Nicole’s ass with her free hand, first to squeeze possessively, then to spread her further open. Pushing a finger inside her wife’s drenched pussy she licked faster.

“Oh baby..fuck!” Nicole exploded with Waverly’s finger in her pussy and tongue in her ass. Trembling and moaning, she needed a second to recover.

“I’ve got you baby.” Waverly stood to wrap her arms around her shaking wife. Pulling her into a loving embrace, hugging her close. “Are you okay?”

“Jesus, baby, that felt amazing, but you wore me out.”

“Did I hurt you? Was it too much?”

Nicole turned in her wife’s arms, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I was reluctant at first, but I never knew it could be that intense. I just gave in to the sensations.”

“I just went with it. I know we talked about it before, but seeing you like that, I just couldn’t control my urge to have you completely. To share something, you had never experienced. If it bothered you, I will never do it again.”

“Baby..calm down. It was a little embarrassing at first, but once I let go of that it felt incredible. I enjoyed it so much and I hope to return the favor.”

Waverly let go of her doubts and insecurities when she heard the positive words from her wife. “God, I love you. Come on baby, let’s go to bed so I can hold you.”

“Just to hold me?”

Waverly laughed at the pouty look on Nicole’s face. “Whatever you want baby. Always.”

_**Another 18 moths, 3 weeks and 4 days later….** _

Nicole took a deep breath, trying to remain calm as Mercedes explained what would happen during the c-section. Thankfully, this was planned and not an emergency procedure.

“Do you want me to keep going? Red Hot is turning green. We can’t have you come in the OR if you’re going to pass out Red.”

“I am fine Mercedes. I think everything just caught up with me in the last five minutes. I promise I’m good, and nothing will keep me from being there with Waverly.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Hey, I thought I was your girl?”

“You are a different kind of my girl babe.” Chrissy walked towards her wife, leaning into her side. “Now your two girls need you to get little HaughtStuff out of there.” Chrissy took Mercedes’ hand placing it on top of her swollen belly. “Go be awesome.” Leaning closer, she kissed her wife’s cheek.

“Nicole, a nurse will come get you when it’s time to come to the OR. See you both back there.”

“She is so damn hot.”

Waverly and Nicole laughed at Chrissy’s candid words. The two women were just as infatuated as they were.

“She is quite a catch Chrissy. How in the world did you get her to stop dancing at Pussy Willows though?”

“She walked away on her own. I didn’t say a word about it. I knew she was coming home to me every night and it was something she enjoyed so why would I make her choose between the two? She told me she did not feel the need to have strangers staring at her when she could have me staring at her. And the rest is history.”

“Well, that is great. I am incredibly happy for the two of you. It was a shock to see you guys together, in the beginning, but you are absolutely perfect for each other. Nicole and I have something to ask you both after the baby is born.”

“Waverly, I am Lena and I will be your nurse. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Waverly looked from the dark-haired nurse to her beautiful wife. “I love you baby, and I will see you soon.”

“I love you too honey and yes I will be there as soon as they let me.” Nicole bent to press their lips together.

“Mrs. Haught, I will be back to get you when Dr. Gardner is ready. We will take excellent care of her.”

Nicole squeezed the mask and bonnet in her hands as Waverly was wheeled into the surgical suites. Everything was going to be just fine. So, why did she feel like she was going to throw up at any second? The tears she had been holding in started to flow down her cheeks.

“Nic, everything will be okay. You know, that right?”

“I cannot lose her Chrissy. I won’t make it if something happens to her.”

“Honey, she is going to be just fine. And baby Haught too.”

Nicole collapsed against her friend, needing strength and reassurance that everything was going to be okay. She calmed with Chrissy’s steadfast support.

“Dr. Gardner told me to call you HaughtStuff but the moment just didn’t seem appropriate.”

Nicole pulled away from Chrissy, wiping her eyes to look at the nurse. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, we are ready for you to join us in the OR. Just put the mask and bonnet on and you’ll be good to go.”

Nicole pulled the bonnet on, trying to tuck all of her hair underneath. She had not realized how badly her hands were shaking until she tried to tie the strings attached to the mask.

“Here, honey, let me help you.”

Nicole was relieved with Chrissy’s offer, letting her finish the ties and tucking her hair as she took calming breaths. “Thank you, Chris.”

“Of course. You are ready sweetie. Now go hold your woman’s hand and be strong for her. She needs you just as much as you needed her the day Lexie was born. Everything will go great. Now go see what the surprise baby is, and I will be right here waiting.”

“I love you Chrissy.”

“I love you too Nic. Now go welcome your baby into this world.”

Nicole hugged her friend before following the nurse to the OR. They walked into a room labeled with a four on the door. There was lots of activity in the room and Nicole started to feel anxious again.

“Hello Mama Haught are you ready to get this show on the road?”

Nicole looked around the room spotting Mercedes in a cap with red lips all over it. Of course, she had to be different. “I am Doc, are you?”

“Hell yeah. I was born ready.”

Nicole chuckled at her words. Feeling a little more at ease with the confidence from Mercedes.

“Red Hot get up there with your woman, but no making out.”

Nicole followed the nurse to the top of the surgical table, finally seeing Waverly’s face. She looked beautiful as always. “Hey baby, I’m here.”

“Hey sweetie pie. Can you get up here and keep me warm? It’s so cold in here.”

Nicole looked at the tall man standing in front of the machines and gauges. She thought he was the same man who had given her an epidural three years ago, but she wasn’t completely sure.

“Yes, squeeze in here. You can sit right here at her head. Use my stool. Just stay on this side and do not touch anything blue.”

“Baby, are you okay? You can’t feel anything right? Please, tell me you don’t feel anything.” Bending towards her wife, she placed her mask covered lips against Waverly’s forehead.

“I am okay, just cold and anxious. We will have another member of our family in just a few minutes and I am feeling very nervous.”

“Baby, you are going to be wonderful at this. And look damn good while doing it. Now I understand the infatuation with the boobs. Yours are magnificent!”

“Lesbos, do not distract the man with the drugs okay? Now, Red, stand up so you can see this little critter I’m about to drag out of here kicking and screaming.”

Nicole’s eyes grew wide knowing the baby was almost here.

“Any last-minute bets to what said critter will be?”

Nicole stood on shaky legs to look over the sterile barrier. “Healthy is my only concern.”

“I would like a boy. I feel like it’s a boy and I really hope I am right.”

Nicole looked down at her wife, tears brimming in her eyes. Waverly had not said she wanted a boy before, but that would be perfect. Nicole grabbed her wife’s hand as she watched Mercedes pull out the squirming bundle.

“This is one big baby. No wonder you were miserable Waves. You guys ready to know what the mystery baby is?’

“Yes!”

The response was chimed out in unison.

“It’s a boy! A big ass boy!" Mercedes turned the baby so Nicole could see him. “Take a picture for God’s sake woman.”

Nicole pulled her phone out of her pocket, her fingers barely functioning enough to turn the camera on.

“Here let me.”

Nicole was so relieved when the man offered to take the picture, she could have kissed him. “Thank you so much.” Bending down, she pressed her face against Waverly’s. “Baby, he’s so big and beautiful. Wait until you see him.”

“Here he is.” The anesthesiologist handed the phone to Nicole to share the image with her wife.

Nicole showed the screen to Waverly without looking first. “He is beautiful isn’t he babe?”

Waverly started to cry looking at their screaming son. “Perry.”

Nicole stared at her wife. Her eyes stretched wide once again. “Baby what are you talking about?”

“His name. I want to name him Perry. I know it’s not a name we discussed, but I would really like to pay tribute to him. If not for him, we probably would have never met. And you are my world.”

Nicole wiped her eyes, looking down at her wife. “That’s perfect baby. I love it.”

“And I love you.”

“Here comes your big boy!”

Nicole stepped back to let the nurse step close to Waverly. Her eyes filled with tears again watching Waverly beam at their son. This moment was beautiful and perfect.

“Haughtie, you can go with the baby and help get him cleaned up. Waverly will go back out to room 416 when we’re done. Go see my hot wife and tell her all about it.”

“Baby, will you be okay with me going with Perry? I really don’t want to leave you by yourself.”

“Nicole, I will take care of your girl. I promise I will be here, and I will even go back to the room with her.”

Nicole had never heard Mercedes call her by her name. She knew she meant what she said. “Thank you, Mercedes.” Looking down, Waverly’s eyes were closed so she whispered to her, “I love you and I’ll see you soon.”

Nicole followed the nurse out of the room as they headed for the nursery.

_**~X~** _

Hey HaughtStuff, we have been waiting for you. I told you I wouldn’t leave your girl until you got back to her. I’m a good friend huh? I think I deserve a prize.”

“I’ll give you a prize later.”

Nicole was so focused on Waverly she did not acknowledge the lighthearted banter between their friends. Walking straight to the bed, she laid down beside her wife pulling Waverly against her own body. The tears of thankfulness and gratitude pouring down her cheeks.

“Nicole, you are starting to scare me. What’s wrong?”

The room was so quiet and still as the moment grew more intense. Mercedes and Chrissy moved towards the bed, both placing a supportive hand against Nicole’s body.

“Nicole?” Waverly knew her voice was rough with emotion, but in this moment, she had no choice. “Baby, please talk to me.”

“Thank you.”

“Is Perry okay? What is going on? Why are you so upset?”

“He is perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

“Then why are you so upset honey?”

Nicole looked into Waverly’s face. The confusion was evident, but the love was also shining through. “Baby, I am not upset. I am grateful and thankful for everything you have given me. My life was sad and lonely until that night we met. I had never done anything like that before, but you brought out something in me that was so unexpected, so liberating and healing. Now look at us. We have two perfect children, the best friends and support system anyone could ever pray for. It all just hit me staring down at P..Perry.”

Waverly cupped Nicole’s wet cheek. “Is it too much for you to name him that? I wanted to do something special for you and I know it was sprung on you earlier, but baby if it is too hard, we will think of another name. Or use one of the names we actually talked about.”

“No, baby, I love that you want to name him Perry. It is such a wonderful tribute and it makes me so happy. It will take a little while for it to sink in for me, that my beautiful wife wanted to do something so special for me.”

“You and Perry did something special for us. His frozen sperm and your eggs helped make this happen baby. My scrambled eggs were not an option, so you came through for me..for us. I wanted to know what it felt like to carry a child, to become a mother and you made that possible baby. Now that is special.”

Nicole pressed their lips back together, savoring Waverly’s words and her taste. “Wait until you see him, he’s so beautiful. He also has something special that made me laugh out loud when I saw it.”

“Oh no, does he have three nipples? I have seen babies with that. It’s very common and it’s also a simple procedure to have it removed.”

Nicole laughed more at the horrified look on Waverly’s face than Mercedes’ words.

“No, no it’s nothing like that. It was quite the shock but it’s nothing major or serious. You’ll see baby.” Nicole stared into Waverly’s eyes, the love for this woman and their babies was overflowing. The squeal from her friends pulled her gaze away.

“Here he is!”

Nicole sat up, trying to give the nurse room to place Perry in Waverly’s arms. Mercedes stepped towards the top of the bed to let the railing down. “Thanks, Cedes.” Nicole swung her long legs over the side of the bed, watching her wife hold their son. Her eyes teared up immediately with the moment.

“My God, he is perfect. I have to lay him down so I can unwrap him. I want to see all of him. What did he weigh?”

“He was nine pounds and two ounces. Be careful baby, don’t hurt yourself. Let me help you.” Nicole shifted, turning to place little Perry on Waverly’s outstretched legs. She carefully unwrapped the blanket and moved back to let Waverly see all of him.

“Look at him. God, he’s just so beautiful.”

“Our girls will be fighting over him, no doubt.”

Nicole and Waverly pulled their eyes from their son to look up at Mercedes. “Girls?” Was almost shouted in unison.

“That’s right bitches, we’re having twins. Two more little Gingers, hopefully, will be brought into this world. Can you believe it?”

Nicole looked at her wife with wide eyes before they both broke into a fit of laughter. Two mini me’s of these women may be too much for them to handle, but it would be an adventure for sure. “That’s great, you two, it’s very exciting. We are so happy for you guys.”

“Okay, enough about us. Let’s get a look at your boy.”

Nicole watched Waverly spread the blanket out around their son. Taking his little cap off, she rubbed her fingers across his dark hair. Across his chubby little cheeks, down to the small cleft in his chin. Picking up each little hand to rub across his clenched fingers. Nicole felt her eyes swimming with tears knowing exactly what Waverly felt in this moment.

Waverly had tears coursing down her cheeks as she took in the perfection in her lap. Her eyes were greedy running over every detail, stopping as she saw his left thigh. “He has your birthmark!”

Nicole wiped the tears from her cheeks as she smiled. “That is what I was talking about. It shocked me to see it.” Nicole stood beside the bed, looking down at two of the most important people in her life. She could see the strain on Waverly’s face. “Here, baby, let me wrap him back up and you lean back.”

“Honey, do you need more meds? You’re in pain, aren’t you?”

Nicole looked from Mercedes to Waverly. “Let her give you something baby. You don’t have to suffer if you’re in pain.”

“I want to hold him first.”

Nicole rewrapped the little bundle, pressed a kiss on his cheek then placed him in Waverly’s arms. She needed to be close to Waverly and scooted back into the bed beside her. Placing a soft kiss to her wife’s lips, she looked deep into her eyes. “I love you Waverly. So damn much.”

“I love you too babe.”

“Dad is on his way with Lexie. I’m sure they will be here any minute. Cole wasn’t there something you needed to talk with Mercedes and I about?”

Nicole met Waverly’s gaze, seeing the small affirmative nod she looked at their friends and started to talk. “Waverly and I wanted to ask you guys something very important.”

“We will not have a foursome with you guys. No matter how hot you both are.”

Nicole laughed at Mercedes, waiting for the moment to pass.

“Babe, it’s important. Jokes can wait.”

“I apologize Red, please continue.”

Nicole looked down at her wife and son, pressing on. “With everything going on in the world we felt like we needed to have a plan. Waverly is the planner, I’m not, but I think you both know that. But, with the arrival of little Perry we felt like we needed to have something to make ourselves feel better and to know the babies will be taken care of. That’s where you guys come in. You two are our best friends and you love Lexa like your own and we know you will do the same for Perry. We would like to know if you guys would be godparents to not only Perry but Lexa as well?”

The quiet room was deafening.

“Mommy! Mama!”

The little red headed ball of energy came running into the room, breaking the silence of the four women. She ran straight for Nicole’s arms and was scooped up immediately.

“Hello, sweet angel. Have you enjoyed your day with Pop?”

A wet kiss was smeared across Nicole’s cheek and she just beamed at the little girl.

“Pop took me for ice cream after we played princess.”

“Oh wow, Pop played princess with you? Did he dress up too?”

Nicole’s cheeks were grasped by sticky little fingers.

“Of course, Mommy, you can’t be a princess without a dress.”

“Well, Pop will have to dress up for us too. We all would love to see that.” Nicole looked over her daughter’s head to see the older man frowning at her. “We have someone you need to meet. Are you ready?”

“Mama, can I kiss you too?”

Waverly leaned towards their daughter. “Of course, you can darling.” She cringed with the pull in her belly but hid it before Lexa could see her. The movement from Mercedes caught her eye and she knew she was going to get her pain meds. “Lex, this is your brother Perry. Do you want to see him?” Waverly could see the confusion on the little girl’s face, looking at Nicole for assistance. “Baby, can you take him? I need to stretch back out.”

“My daddy and my baby brother are both Perry?”

Nicole took the baby gently from Waverly, holding him so Lexa could see him. She watched Lexa stare at her brother then reach out to rub his cheek. Her eyes moved back to Waverly, concerned with the drawn set of her lips. She was in pain and Nicole could not take it. Mercedes walked back into the room holding a syringe and Nicole could have kissed her in that moment.

“Waverly, honey I’m going to give you some pain meds through your IV. They will work faster that way, but you may knock out. I could not see you in pain anymore.”

Nicole was even more grateful for her hearing those words. “Thank you, Mercedes.”

“Anytime HaughtStuff. And Chrissy and I would be honored to be the godparents of the rugrats, but only if you guys will be godparents to the Spice Girls.” Mercedes finished administering the meds without missing a beat.

Waverly answered in a small voice, “We would be delighted to be the godparents.”

Nicole smiled, looking around the room at the faces of her people, her tribe, her family. Life could not be any better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw my favorite SuperGirl character in as well. From my days working in surgery it's quite something helping bring the baby into this world via c-section! Thanks for indulging pieces of my life guys! Y'all have been wonderful!!


End file.
